My Dad
by Sever Us1
Summary: Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Dad but not how you think! Scenes in the life of a suprised potions master forced to raise his cousin's son. Follows Harry's life from age two on if he'd been raised by Severus.
1. Naught to fear

**Alright, I'm going to try reposting the whole story here (_Plus a new chapter). **If** it gets deleted again, I will wash my hands of the whole situation and never darken fanfiction.net's site again. The appendix hasn't been updated :( sorry… I did manage to copy a few of the last reviews before the 183 reviews I had originally for this story were deleted last week, so I will be updating that on my site – you'll have to look at my author page for the site address – for some reason when I typed in the address here, it totally messed up the post. I don't think it can read web addresses for some reason (??)  maybe tomorrow (Feb. 23rd)  Thank-you again to all who have offered support ****_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Chapter 1: Go to Sleep**

'Go to sleep, my dear good boy. Go to sleep my darling.' Severus Snape sung in a soft baritone as he gently brushed a last tear from the face of the child he rocked in his arms. 'Rest down deep, in dreams so sweet… You've naught to fear, for I'll be near…' With a sigh of relief he realized that the toddler had finally fallen back to sleep.

'Poor, poor little one…' he whispered, absent mindedly smoothing that mop of black hair. _You'll look just like him when you grow up, he thought with a small smile at the irony – _just like James bloody Potter, your father…__

He leaned back in the chair, still rocking the child into a deep slumber before he tried to return him to his cot.  He didn't think it was natural for one so young to have so many nightmares… it wasn't natural for a two and a half year-old to be as quiet and withdrawn as this boy often was either…

_Is that the legacy of what you witnessed at the hands of Voldemort?_ he often silently asked the too reserved child. _Or was it those Muggles?_ He couldn't begin to understand why the boys' Muggle aunt and uncle had rejected him – even he, Severus Snape, who had hated the boys' father, had fallen hopelessly in love with his son… 

Does he fear further rejection? Less than a year and a half with the parents who birthed and loved him, less than a year with his mother's sister and family who resented him, and now… six and a half months with him.  Potions master, teacher, former follower of evil, general all-around bastard, and current guardian of Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived.

He stood up and ever-so gently placed the sleeping boy in his cot, gazing down on him for a long while. It had come as no small surprise to Severus to find himself responsible for this child. It was an even greater shock to find that he not only longed to keep the job, but he did so because, after only a few months, he found he couldn't love Harry any more than if he'd been his own son.

_His own son…_ he couldn't hate James anymore. How could he possibly have any hate for a man who had helped create such a beautiful child.  How could he find any room in his heart any more for hate?  He wasn't sure if Albus had planned it like this, but loving this child had released him. The burden of guilt over things he'd done in his past wasn't gone, but it was more manageable now.

He knew that if people knew of his past, they might think that raising Harry was his penance. He knew better. Raising Harry was his reward – a reward he didn't deserve, but a reward nonetheless – for repenting. 'I will earn the right to love you little one,' he whispered, feeling a prickling at the back of his eyes. 'I'll never let you down.'


	2. Now and Forever

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Chapter 2: Now and Forever**

Harry Potter awoke to a sudden brightness. Sitting up, he looked nervously around to the window where Severus Snape, the man he called 'Daddy', stood brooding.

'Good morning,' he said without preamble, and Harry seemed to search both the sound of his voice and the look on his face before answering in a very small voice.

'Good morning Daddy…' There was an awkward pause as they both seemed to search for what to say next. 'I'm sorry…' Harry said finally in a miserable, defeated voice that very nearly broke Severus. 

'I'm sorry too,' he said, turning and looking directly at the boy. The look on the child's face was heart breaking. Severus was sure he was about to burst into tears at any moment, and in truth, Severus felt close to breaking down from nerves himself. 'Well,' he said with false cheer. 'We have to get you up and ready! Albus will be here any minute to take us to your aunt and uncle's house.'

'Are we going to get them to signature…?' Harry asked nervously. 'Are you still going to…' 

Severus stared, shocked at Harry, who seemed to be holding his breath, terrified of what the answer might be. _Does he really think I'd change my mind and not go through with…_ 'Yes!' he answered as soon as he regained control of his voice. 'Of course! Harry,' he moved quickly to the side of the bed and pulled the five-year-old boy to his feet, standing him on the big bed. 'Nothing would ever make me change my mind. A herd of rampaging Hippogriffs couldn't stop me from adopting you today, do you understand?'

'But…' Harry's voice was filled with awe, and surprise. 'Your lab… I… I thought – maybe…' 

Severus pulled Harry off the bed and into a big hug to reassure him. 'Nothing, Harry. Absolutely nothing. There's not enough trouble in the world you could be in that I wouldn't still want to adopt you. Ok?' Feeling Harry nod wordlessly into his neck, Severus walked him over to the child-sized wardrobe and shifted him to one hip so he could free his other hand to pull out Harry's clothes for the day. 'What do you think? Blue or purple robes?' 

'But don't we have to dress as Muggles to go see Aunt Petunia?'

'True, true,' Severus agreed, selecting a pair of dark trousers, and a simple shirt and waistcoat. Once he had Harry dressed, and his hair as combed as it would be, he drew him back to the wardrobe. 'But for the ministry later, which do you want: blue or purple robes? I will not have you seen at the ministry dressed as a _Muggle_.'

They were halfway through breakfast when they heard the front Floo activate. 'Finish your  breakfast, then wash-up and meet us in the front room.' Severus gave Harry a reassuring pat on the head as he hurried through to open the Floo to allow Dumbledore access to their home.

'Ready for the big day Severus?' Dumbledore smiled as he brushed soot off of his robes.

'You're not wearing that to visit the Muggles?!' Was his only reply.

'Bit nervous are you?' he winked at his young friend. 'Don't worry, I'll transfigure into something less obvious before we go, but I must confess that I'm not terribly comfortable in trousers – far too constricting for my tastes… Severus – you're positively green! What are you so worried about?'

'What if they won't sign?' Severus sat heavily, closing his eyes and leaning into the chair. 'What if they decide that they want him back?!  I'm only his second cousin, and with my past… if the Muggles put up a fight for him…' he sighed, looking up at his friend and mentor. 'I don't want to lose him…'

'Severus,' he interrupted him. 'They won't want him – they didn't before, and nothing has changed in their opinions of the magical world.' Dumbledore leaned in, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'And if they put up any difficulties… well, you can just suggest to them the kinds of things that a fully-trained wizard such as yourself might do if he were forced to think too much on the condition he was in when we last collected him from them…' He winked, and Severus felt a small smile reaching his eyes as some of his nervousness dissipated.

'And here's Harry!  How are you my boy?'

'I'm fine, sir,' said Harry, shyly shuffling his feet. 'How are you?'

'If I were any better, there'd have to be two of me.' Dumbledore answered, shooting a curious look at Severus. Harry was never usually this reserved anymore with the Headmaster.

'Harry, you don't have to be shy. Yesterday was yesterday. Today is a day to be happy only. Alright?' Severus smiled at him before turning to Dumbledore to explain. 'He got in a spot of trouble yesterday in my lab. But we're not going to dwell on it today. So,' he clapped his hands, indicating that the former subject was closed. 'How are we getting there? Ah – portkey. Come along, Harry.' 

***************

'… and here… here… and here… and that's it!' 

Severus scowled openly at the Dursleys as Dumbledore uttered a quick spell to dry the ink on the final custody release parchments. He couldn't have been prouder of Harry. In spite of the nasty comments and looks his closest living relatives had thrown at him, he'd stayed calm and collected. And, though he was sitting on Severus' lap, leaning firmly against his chest and holding his hand, he was still facing the ugly looks of these people. Unflinching. At the sight of their wands, Harry's cousin 'Tubby', or 'Dubby-wubby' or some such thing (his mother seemed to have a never ending stream of 'pet' names for the large child) had hidden, bawling behind his mother's apron and had refused to re-emerge. 

'Of course, we'll have to revisit the matter of the _support_ James and Lily gave you before they died at some later time. Everything that was theirs will be Harry's when he comes of age.'

The large Muggle purpled and spluttered while his wife attempted to scowl contemptuously at him – _amateur_, thought Severus, showing her what a _real scowl looked like. _

'Shall we go Albus? I don't want to be late at the Ministry. Say goodbye Harry. You won't have to see these _people_ again for a very long time.'

'Goodbye,' said Harry quietly, jumping down as Severus stood up, though he still wouldn't release his hand.

'Right, then,' smiled Dumbledore. 'The Ministry shall we Severus?'

'In a minute,' he replied, pulling his and Harry's robes from his bag. 'We're portkeying directly from here, and I won't have he or I being seen at the Ministry dressed like this.'

Dumbledore chuckled softly and transfigured his own clothes back into robes as he watched Severus adjust Harry's robes. 'Ah,' he sighed, winking at Harry. 'You should try without the trousers underneath – so much freer.'

The shrieks of shock and outrage of the Dursley's were the last thing they heard as they touched the portkey before landing in front of the Ministry.

Once inside, Harry very reluctantly allowed himself to be lead away from his father and Dumbledore and into a smaller room. There were two witches in the room – the one behind the desk looked very forbidding and stern (_even more than Auntie Minnie,_ thought Harry), while the one seated on the other side of the desk smiled warmly at him and patted the chair next to her welcomingly. They explained that Madam Legert (behind the desk) would ask him questions about his father, and Madam Liverna  ('_call me Betty, dear_') would help him to understand everything and make sure he didn't get too nervous.

'When do I get to be adopted by Daddy?' he asked right away.

'Well, we're just going to ask a few questions, then we'll speak with Professor – your Daddy, then Professor Dumbledore, and that's it – you'll be all set! Alright?'

Harry nodded nervously and Madam Legert started asking what seemed to Harry to be the weirdest questions he'd ever been asked. 'What kinds of foods does he give you to eat?' – _'Er, all kinds – the elves at Hogwarts cook lots of stuff.' ,_ 'Do you get fed differently during the summer when you're not living at Hogwarts?' – _'Er, well, less hot soup and more cold meats and such, but otherwise, not really.' ,_ 'Does he make you wear a scarf when it's cold?' – _'Er, yes.__ And boots, and a warm cloak and mittens…' , 'Has he ever done anything to make you scared of him?' – __'Er, no.__ Not **scared.' , 'What sorts of punishments has he given you when you've misbehaved?' … **_

It went on, and on, and Harry was thoroughly confused by the end of it until Madam Liverna (_Betty!)_ asked: 'Harry, do you want Mr. Snape to be your Daddy from now on?' – _'Yes!' this question earned the first smile of the interview. _

'What does it mean to you, to be adopted by him?' asked the stern Madam Legert again.

'Well,' Harry thought for a moment. 'I guess, that he'll be my Daddy for ever now, and no one can make him stop being my Daddy.'

'But you do understand that he's not your _real father don't you?'_

'He is too real!' Harry pouted, his eyes misting up.

'Is that what he's told you?' she demanded. 'What has he told you about James Potter and Lily – your parents?'

'Oh, them,' said Harry, calming down a bit. 'I know that they were my _first_ parents. But the bad man made them go to heaven even though it wasn't the right time for them to go. It wasn't their fault, but they couldn't stop him. So now I have my new Daddy and he loves me.'

'What does Sna- your new Daddy tell you about your first parents?'

'Well,' Harry seemed to be thinking. 'He told me that even though he wasn't friends with them himself, that they both had lots of other friends – like Uncle Remus – Daddy takes me to see him sometimes and he tells me funny stories about when they were all at school… Um, Daddy says that,' Harry giggled slightly. 'That my _first Daddy was really smart, and that I look a lot like him, and that he played Quidditch – I hope I can play as good as he did. Um, and that he was Head Boy, and Mummy was Head Girl, and that she was even smarter than first Daddy, and she was pretty, and my eyes are like hers…'_

'Alright, Harry.' She smiled finally, and leaned forward on her desk. 'Do you love him?' Harry nodded, smiling. 'Does he tell you that he loves you?' Again, Harry nodded.

'All the time!' he rolled his eyes, grinning.

'Do you want him to be your new Daddy for ever and ever?'

'Oh, yes please!'

***************

_Mine_, Severus stared alternately from the signed document in his hand to the sleeping boy in front of him. _ My son, now. Legally, officially, completely. I'm his Daddy now. And not just because he insists on calling me 'Daddy' anymore! _

He was certain that no one on earth ever knew joy like he knew that day.

The ministry refused to allow him to change Harry's name, but they had been expecting that. The name _Harry Potter meant too much to too many people. It was the name of hope in the Wizarding world that meant that good really could overcome evil. They compromised, and though it wouldn't be made public, Harry gained a second middle name: _Harry James Snape Potter_. Not a hyphenated last name. His last name would only ever be Potter, and Severus liked that. He knew only too well how important it is to never forget the past. He didn't care one whit about the name. It didn't matter. Harry was his – now and forever, and that was all that mattered._


	3. Sixyearold wand pincher

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Chapter 3: Six year old wand pincher**

It started like any other lunch at Hogwarts, some of the teachers talked quietly amongst themselves, others graded papers, or went over lesson plans. The students, at their respective tables ate, chatted and frantically finished homework for the afternoon classes – and Harry Potter, flitted from table to table, eating a little of this, and a little of that, and generally being as cute as a six-year-old could manage to be with potatoes under his fingernails.

He didn't have a preference, still so blissfully certain that everyone liked each other, that he refused, point blank to understand the inter-house rivalry and instead enjoyed his time with everyone.  Everyone was so used to the curious Harry climbing around, under chairs and tables, that they hardly paid any attention to him at all, which is part of why it was so easy for him to achieve his goal this particular noontime…

**BOOM!!!!!** The hall erupted in chaos as the Slytherin table up-ended itself, sending food flying in every direction.  Finally, it took several loud **bangs from the end of Dumbledore's wand to restore calm.**

'Who did this?' he demanded, taking in the damage.

'_Jesus, Mary and Joseph_…' exclaimed Patrick Boone quietly, though not quietly enough not to be heard by the teachers. 'It's Harry!'

Without a second thought, Snape vaulted over the staff table, only to stop abruptly in front of the ruined Slytherin table. The students of his own house, along with any nearby Ravenclaws quickly withdrew as they watched the look of worry on the potions masters' face quickly dissolve into undisguised anger. '**HARRY!?!'**

The dark haired boy stood frozen, in the midst of the destruction, rigid with shock – a wand still in his pudgy hand, unable to say anything as his father's rage broke. '**What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?! You know bloody well that you're not allowed to touch a wand…**' He paused, and closing his eyes, he took a long deep breath to calm himself before turning a cold glare on the now trembling child and snapping his fingers. Instantly, Harry was gone, and Snape bent down to retrieve the wand that had clattered from Harry's fingers. 'Who's wand is this?' he demanded in a dangerously quiet growl, trying to ignore the gasps of the students as someone whispered _oh my God! He's killed him… 'Don't be stupid,' he growled at the Slytherin second-year who made the comment  as he thrust the wand into the hand of the Ravenclaw who claimed it. 'I merely sent him to his room.' And, with a wave of his own wand, he repaired the table and removed all of the food from the walls before stocking out of the hall._

*****

Harry Potter was in _BIG trouble and he knew it. He'd tried to take a wand before, but had been caught before he'd had a chance to try anything and told in no uncertain terms that he was _not allowed to touch a wand_. Daddy had been _quite_ firm about that… But Harry was too curious, and when he saw the wand, just sitting there – sticking out of the Ravenclaw girl's bag… He wasn't sure what he'd done, but he was sure that it wasn't what he'd wanted to do, and then Daddy had come over and yelled at him. That would make Daddy angry too – Harry knew that his Daddy didn't like the others to see him losing his temper – he always wanted to seem calm and serious in front of people – the people at school most of all…_

The look on his Daddy's face as he stormed into Harry's room confirmed his worst fears… '**How many times have I told you not to touch a wand?!' he demanded, grabbing Harry and sitting down on the overstuffed wing chair that sat beside the boy's bed. '**What did I tell you about taking ANYTHING from a student?! Someone could have been hurt! _You could have been hurt! _**_What did I say would happen the next time you tried to steal a wand?' he growled finally, pulling Harry over his knee for a thorough spanking._**

'You stay here,' he growled again, as Harry stood crying loudly in the middle of his room a few minutes later. 'I have to go and see if I can get someone to take my class, and then I'll be back. If you step one foot out of your room,' he glared at his boy, pointing an accusing finger. 'I'll have you over my knee again. Is that understood?' Still crying too much to answer, Harry merely managed a nod through the tears.

****

'What did you do to him?' asked Minerva suspiciously when he'd asked if she would be willing to take his first year classes that afternoon.

'Exactly what I told him I'd do if he tried to touch a wand again Minerva,' he sighed. 'Will you take the classes or not?'

'Yes, yes,' she sighed, eyeing him closely. 'Just spend the time with him, and remember Severus,' she reached out, touching his arm. 'After the sting, comes the honey.'

'Whatever are you blathering about Minerva?' Severus demanded in frustration.

'You have to comfort him, reassure him…' she grabbed his arm again when he rolled his eyes and started to turn away. 

'Minerva, this is hardly the first time the boy has had to be punished. I _have _managed him for nearly four years without traumatizing him …'

'Yes.' Her grip tightened on the potions master's arm. 'But this was certainly the most public – you've never yelled at him in front of people like that. I know,' she added quickly when he opened his mouth to protest. 'It was also, likely the most serious trouble he's ever been in, so it was imminently appropriate. But make sure he understands that even though you hate what he did, you don't hate _him_. Make him know that you still love him, no matter what.'

Severus knew he should be angry. Minerva was overstepping in telling him how to deal with Harry. _He_ was the boy's guardian for goodness sake! He already knew perfectly well that he had to talk to the boy rationally now to reassure him of exactly what Minerva was saying, but the fact that she would assume otherwise annoyed him greatly.

'Precisely why I was asking you to take my classes this afternoon, Minerva,' he said coldly. 'Now, if you're still willing, I should be getting back. He's had long enough to think about it all and calm down a little.' With a nod from Minerva, Severus turned on his heel, heading back toward his and Harry's apartments. When he arrived back at Harry's room he found the boy laying across his bed, still crying quietly. 'Harry,' he said gently as he approached the bed. The boy tensed slightly, trying to wipe away his tears before rolling over to stand beside the bed, his eyes downcast.

With a sigh, Severus lowered himself into the chair beside the bed, beckoning Harry to come closer.  Tears fogged up his glasses as Harry stood staring down at his fathers boots. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Severus took Harry's glasses and polished them off before gently wiping all of the tears off of Harry's face. 'That's better,' he said gently, putting the glasses carefully back on Harry's nose.

'Do you know why I had to punish you?' he asked, still maintaining a gentle voice.

'Because I'm bad,' Harry replied with a sniff, new tears filling his eyes.

'No,' Severus smiled at him reassuringly, gently lifting his chin to look him in the eyes. '_You're not bad. What you did was bad. What did I tell you before about wands?' His voice was stern, but not threatening as he spoke._

'Not to touch them.' Harry lowered his gaze again, as a few tears spilled down his cheeks.

'And why not?'

'I'm too little.'

'And,' Severus prompted.

'Not allowed.'

'And…'

'Someone get hurt.'

'And…'

'You said not to,' Harry sniffed again, pushing his glasses up on his forehead to wipe at his eyes with his sleeve.

'Harry,' he said, taking the boy's hands into his own. 'I don't make up rules just to make you miserable. You've got to trust that there's a reason for all of it, alright?'

'I'm sorry Daddy,' Harry said, nodding miserably.

'I know you are Harry,' Severus said kindly. 'But more important than being sorry, is not doing something you know you shouldn't in the first place. Understood? Come here, lad,' he added kindly when Harry nodded again.  Instantly, Harry climbed up, burying his face in his father's shoulder, fist holding tight to the folds of his robes. 'Everyone makes mistakes, Harry. Everyone,' he sighed. 'Some are bigger than others, but all have consequences. I know it's hard for you to understand right now, but I have to punish you for the small mistakes you make now, so maybe you'll be wiser when you're older and won't make the really big mistakes…' he sighed, rocking Harry gently in his arms as he rubbed small, comforting circles on his back. 'The kind of mistakes that you can't fix…' he was whispering now, as much to himself as to Harry.

The rest of the afternoon saw Severus reading to Harry (_Henry Mudge : mad Muggle and the Floo of doom), the two talking about further consequences of what he'd done, and a rousing game of Exploding Snap. In what seemed like no time at all, it was time for dinner, and the final consequences of Harry's actions earlier in the day._

All eyes were suddenly on Harry and Professor Snape as they entered the Great Hall that evening. Nervously, Harry clung to his Daddy's leg, trying to hide in the folds of his long robes. The students watched in amazement as their dour potions master leaned over and spoke gently to the frightened boy. Even the teachers gaped as he took Harry's hand and led him part way down the Ravenclaw table. They stopped in front of a pretty blonde second-year who looked at the pair curiously. 

Harry was leaning nervously against his father's legs, twisting the hem of the wizard's outer robe in his hands. The girl looked between the two as Severus bucked Harry lightly with his knee.

'Um, Sonia?' Harry said quietly, staring at his hands, still twisting the fabric of his father's hem. Severus reached down and gently angled Harry's head to face the girl he was speaking to. Swallowing nervously, Harry went on. 'I'm um, sorry I took your wand – um, before… um stole your wand…' he took a deep breath and forced himself to look directly into her eyes. 'I know I shouldn't have, and I'm really sorry.'

Sonia looked once from the bright, hopeful eyes of Harry Potter to Professor Snape who was looking determinedly over the heads of the students, before she replied. 'Thank-you Harry.' She smiled as a look of relief washed over the child's face. 'I accept your apology. Friends?' She held out her hand, smiling. Harry looked up quickly, and seeing his father nod, he shook her hand heartily, a big smile coming over his face. 'Just promise me one thing, Harry,' she said, leaning in and still holding his hand. 'Don't do it again, alright? You might have been hurt.' She wasn't sure, but she thought, for a moment, that a smile flitted across the professors' face when she said this, but didn't think about it as Harry promised very seriously to never touch any wands ever again (well at least not until he was old enough).

'If you'll excuse us Miss Blake?' Professor Snape said, leading Harry away.

'Bye Sonia,' smiled Harry. Both of Sonia's two best friends leaned in on each side of her to whisper about how _cute!! little Harry was._

The hall continued to watch the pair, totally ignoring the food that had arrived, as Professor Snape hoisted Harry up to stand on the edge of the very end of the Slytherin table to apologise to them all for having destroyed their lunch. That completed, Harry leaped into his father's arms, totally oblivious to the ooh's and ah's – or the glare the potions master sent out to those cooing. Harry blushed, slouching down in his chair between his Daddy and Professor McGonagall when he noticed that the entire hall was still staring at him. Snape and McGonagall both glared around the room, sending all eyes immediately back to their own meals as talk broke out again.


	4. Nine year old Christmas

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Nine-Year-Old Christmas**

'Harry – psst, Harry!' 

Harry stopped at the sound of an urgent whisper coming from behind a statue on the landing. 'Who's there?' he whispered back.

'Come here.' Fred and George's red heads appeared from behind the statue, beckoning Harry closer.

'What are you doing?' Harry hissed, checking over his shoulder quickly to make sure no one saw him dart behind the statue. 'I'm not supposed to be talking to you two…' he winced, looking once more around the statue for safety. 'Dad was none too pleased when he found out that I helped you guys with that prank.'

'Ooh…' it was the twins turn to wince, this time in sympathy.

'You didn't get in too much trouble did you?' George asked nervously.

'Let me put it this way,' said Harry, casting yet another quick look around the statue. 'I'm surprised you didn't hear him yelling at me up in your dorm – and I'm restricted. Speaking of which,' he sighed. 'I gotta go guys. I'll catch it for sure if I'm late – especially if he finds out I stopped to talk to you.'

The twins watched in commiseration as, with a quick wave, Harry dashed up the stairs. 'Poor bugger,' muttered George.

'Yeah, imagine having _Snape as your father… Still, he's got a great sense of humour for someone who's lived with that greasy git for seven years. Come on then,' sighed Fred with a shrug. 'We'll show him that thing later. I still say it has to be something good for Filch to have had it in that cabinet – I have a feeling about that parchment, brother of mine.' They both smirked evilly. 'Let's see if we can't figure it out on our own before we show it to Harry.'_

**********

In another part of the castle entirely, Harry Potter approached the door to the teachers' wing. Placing his hand flat on an inconspicuous panel on the door '_Agor_ Harry Potter_' he spoke quietly, and rushed up the stairwell on the other side._

'Hiya Harry-lad!' squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick in greeting when Harry burst into the teacher's common room.

'Hi Uncle Filius,' Harry smiled, looking around – not particularly surprised that his father wasn't there.

'Just coming back from a lesson?' Filius asked cheerfully.

'Physical fitness.' Harry gave him a slightly lopsided grin. 'Actually,' he grinned, leaning in conspiratorially. 'Madam Hooch and I just had a snowbattle today as it's the last class before Christmas – but don't tell Dad…' Harry winked, and the professor laughed appreciatively. 

Harry was well aware of how much most of the teachers and older students loved him, and it was only his deep love and respect for his father that stopped him from taking advantage of the tendencies of those teachers and students whenever they knew he'd been in trouble with the dark-mooded potions master.  Still, many of the teachers would sneak him treats when he was restricted, and those who gave him lessons often went really easy on him right after he'd been in trouble. Worst, however, for the unlucky potions master was the fact that, though at the best of times, he was far from most student's favourite teacher, whenever word got around that Harry'd been in trouble and punished, the surliness in his classes, and even from many of his colleagues went up noticeably.

'Harry?' demanded the low voice of his father, causing Harry to jump guiltily. 'There you are. What are you doing? You're supposed to head straight to your room after your lesson – you know that.'

'Dad!' Harry gulped standing up quickly from the sofa where he'd sat next to Filius. 'I was just…'

'It's my fault, Severus,' Flitwick put in quickly shooting Harry a kind wink before standing up on the sofa to turn and face his colleague. 'When he came in a bit ago,' he flicked his wand surreptitiously behind his back and Harry felt several chocolate frogs fall into his pockets. Harry tried not to smile at this and the fact that the professor was deliberately vague as to how long ago Harry'd arrived back in the common room. 'I asked him to speak for a minute. I was asking about his lessons – you know – making sure he's attending to them properly. He'll be a proper Hogwarts student in only two short years and he must be prepared…'

'Alright then,' Severus replied, squinting at the charms professor sceptically, but seeming to decide to accept the explanation. 'Harry – to your room then, until supper.'

'Yes, Dad,' Harry said, looking at the floor as he passed him, though sending Filius an appreciative smile over his shoulder just before he entered the corridor that lead to his and his father's apartments.

'Do you have your essay for me then?' Severus asked a few minutes later from Harry's bedroom door.

'Yeah,' Harry smiled as he presented his father with the parchment essay he'd worked very hard on. Severus sat at Harry's desk to read it while Harry watched his reaction eagerly from the edge of his bed. He watched nervously as Severus mumbled several 'Hmm's', nodded occasionally and once or twice raised his eyebrows – whether in curiosity, surprise or condemnation of his argument Harry could only guess as he sat chewing on his fingernails.

'Stop biting your fingers,' Severus said almost as an afterthought when he finally looked up. 'Well written,' he said finally to Harry's relief. 'I'm not sure I agree with all of your arguments, but you've presented all of them in a well thought-out way, and you've offered plenty of evidence to back up your postulations. Good job.' He smiled at Harry's beaming, proud face. 'You're done for the term. The essay passes.'

Harry couldn't help himself, he let out a 'Whoop!' of joy, jumping off of his bed to punch the air in victory.

'Now,' Severus said, smiling in spite of himself as he held up an envelope and Harry paused mid 'whoop!' to look at it. 'Let's see what your other instructors have to say for you.' He didn't say anything, smiling slightly to himself when Harry's fingernails found themselves once more between his teeth as Severus opened Harry's progress report. He tried with all his might to keep his face impassive to try and fake Harry out a bit, but he just couldn't keep it up and smiling he held it out for Harry to see for himself.

'Outstanding!' Harry cried, looking hopefully at his father for praise.

'Absolutely!' Severus agreed with a real smile. 'Come here!' Harry instantly allowed himself to be pulled into a celebratory hug, his father patting him heartily on the back. 'Alright,' he stood up tall again, looking down on Harry very seriously. 'It may just be the Christmas spirit, or some such rot, or I'm just so amazed and stunned by your 'outstanding' results…' he grinned, mussing Harry's hair. 'I still want you to stay away from those Weasley twins for a while, but you're off restriction.'

'Really?!'

'Yeah, go on quick before I change my mind.'

'Can I show my results to everyone?'

'Just a sec,' Severus said, adding his own report on the sheet before handing it over to an overjoyed Harry.

'Thanks Dad!' Harry practically screamed, grabbing the progress letter and bolting for the door. 'Dad?' He paused briefly just outside his room. 'What about after Christmas – can I be friends with Fred and George then?'

'Stay out of trouble for a while and we'll talk.' Was all Severus would allow, and deciding to take what he could get, Harry ran, grinning from their apartments.

Smiling, Severus could hear him screaming 'I'm off restriction! Look at my results!' to whomever might be in the teachers common room even before the door to their apartments closed.

**************

As silently as he could, Harry tip-toed into his father's room and to the foot of his bed where he ever-so gently laid a gaily wrapped parcel. Backing slowly and quietly back out of the room, he bounded back to his own room to his own bed, and the many presents laid on, or around it.

Biting into one of the several apples that were always scattered among his presents, Harry called out to wake his father 'Dad! Daddy! Wake-up! It's Christmas, and Father Christmas found us!' When he'd been younger, Harry'd been worried every year that Father Christmas wouldn't find him to bring his presents because they sometimes spent Christmas at Hogwarts, and sometimes they spent it here at their house. But every year, without fail, there was a generous pile of gifts for Harry, and every year, he woke his father by shouting that they'd been found for Christmas again.

Hearing a groan from across the hall, Harry happily tore into his presents, waiting eagerly for his father to wake enough to spot the present he'd left. He didn't have to wait long before Severus was at his door, holding the present in his hands and gaping at Harry in amazement.

'Where…? How…?' Was all he managed.

'Auntie Minnie taught me how to knit,' Harry beamed. 'And I bought the wool with my allowance when she took me with her to Hogsmeade before Hallowe'en. I, uh, saved my allowance for a month for the book, but,' he looked nervously for his father's reaction before finishing. 'It wasn't quite enough, so Uncle Albus paid the rest – he won't let me pay him back, so see…' he motioned for him to open the cover of the potions book. 'I made it from both of us.'

Indeed, the inscription read: '_For Daddy, Christmas, 1989. From Harry J. S. Potter, and Albus Dumbledore' Severus smiled as he read the added comment in the headmaster's neat script (_but mostly from Harry who wanted to get his father something wonderful_)._

'Harry,' Severus pulled him into a strong hug, sensing how nervous Harry was that his father love the gift. 'It's perfect! All of it. It's just what I wanted.'

Harry looked like he might just burst with pride at this announcement. 'We checked and checked to make sure you didn't already have that book,' Harry said eagerly. 'And the scarf? Is it the right size? I wanted to make it really long so it could wrap 'round and 'round to keep you really warm. And the card? Fred and George helped me to charm it to glitter – that was before you said I couldn't talk to them though,' he assured quickly.  'They did the same for Charlie's card.'

One of the reasons why Harry had so easily made friends with Fred and George was the fact that he'd looked up to their brother Charlie for years. Ever since he'd been four (_nearly five!), and Charlie had saved him from being hit by a stray bludger when he'd been watching Quidditch practice. The seventh-year Quidditch captain had deliberately flown in front of it to stop it hitting Harry. Though Charlie had gained a broken collarbone for his effort, little Harry had only been a little shook up. He'd followed Charlie and the team, crying the whole time up to the hospital wing, apologizing over and over. When Charlie'd been healed, he'd hugged Harry and told him repeatedly that it wasn't his fault and that his arm was already fine. He'd even done several silly stunts to prove to Harry that he was fine. Ever since, Harry had looked to Charlie as a sort of big brother. And since he could write, he and Charlie had been sending each other owls, and holiday cards._

'It's all of it perfect, Harry.' Severus smiled, wrapping the newly knitted black scarf loosely around his neck – twice, and indicating that Harry should dig into his own presents.

After Harry'd opened all of his usual spectacular number of presents – not only from his father, and Father Christmas, but also from most of the staff of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, and Charlie Weasley (who sent a small model dragon that really flew around!), and they'd had a huge Christmas breakfast, Severus joined Harry in an impressive snowbattle in their back garden.

As usual, they didn't want it to end, but Albus had invited them to spend Christmas dinner with them all at the school,  so they had to clean up, and Harry had to decide which one present he would take with him to show the professors at school (he was only allowed to bring one to Christmas dinner).

'Are you ready Harry?' Severus called from the front room. 'We don't want to be late.'

'Coming, Daddy,' Harry called as he thumped down the stairs. 'Ready!' Harry panted, sliding to a halt in front of the floo, and clutching the miniature dragon that Charlie had sent him.

'Alright, go on then.' Severus held out the floo powder for him to take.

Thowing a pinch of powder into the flames Harry stepped into the hearth and called out '_Hogwarts__, Headmaster's office. Agor, Harry Potter' and swirled quickly from view._

'Best Christmas ever,' Severus muttered to himself before repeating the procedure, smiling with the knowledge that he said the same thing every Christmas.


	5. Sorting of an Official Hogwarts student

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**To be Sorted**

'What if I put the sorting hat on, and it says I'm not fit for any house and I'd better just go back to my room?'

'It won't,' Severus chuckled, handing Harry some toast. It was September 1st. Harry's first day of school as an official student at Hogwarts. 

'But, what if…'

'You'd be an asset to any house, you know that.' Severus cut him off, straightening Harry's collar and fixing the lopsided knot in his son's tie.

'Will you be angry if I'm not in Slytherin?'

'No, I'll be proud no matter what house you're chosen for.' He sighed as he tried unsuccessfully to smooth Harry's unruly hair.

'What if I'm in Ravenclaw, will you still like me?'

'Yes, you're certainly smart enough for Ravenclaw.'

'Hufflepuff?'

'Of course, you're very loyal to those you care about.'

'Ok, here's the tough one,' Harry turned to look his father in the eye. 'Will you still love me if I'm in Gryffindor?'

'Well, I suppose you are brave when the situation calls for it,' Severus smirked, only scowling very slightly. 'And your parents were both Gryffindors, so I don't see why it would be such a surprise if you turned out to be one as well.' 

'Yeah, but you're Slytherin… and you're the one who raised me… would you be angry if I was chosen for Gryffindor instead – I mean, you're head of Slytherin, and you're about the most Slytherin of Slytherin's since Salazar himself…'

'You will be chosen for the house that most suits you, Harry. I have full confidence in that. And I'll love you no matter what… but you'll never be chosen if you don't arrive with the other students and attend the ceremony, so come on, we'll be late.'

Even though Harry had moved back to the castle with his father nearly two weeks earlier (which was when the teachers who didn't stay over the summer returned to prepare for the school year), he would still be travelling to Kings Cross, so that he could take the train and arrive with all the other students. Actually, Harry was quite looking forward to taking the Hogwarts express – he'd heard about the fun had by students as they made their way to school on the train for years, and was eager to spend his allowance on the sweets from the lunch-trolley, and meet the new kids who would be starting school with him this year.

************

'Hi Harry!' Several of the second-year and above students greeted Harry cheerfully as he and his father entered platform 9 & ¾  through the barrier from Kings Cross.  They had arrived with 15 minutes to spare and Severus glared around at those students brave enough to whisper loud enough for him to hear that they hoped he wouldn't be taking the train with them.

'None of the other parents take the train,' muttered Harry irritably as he dragged Severus toward the end to find an empty compartment. 'So what are they griping about? Did they expect me to come alone?'

As all of his things were already at Hogwarts, Harry didn't have a trunk to stow away , and his owl also remained behind, so he merely unslung the small shoulder bag he'd been carrying and pulled out his school robes and his new wand (which he still couldn't believe he actually owned).

'Have fun – but not too much fun,' Severus was saying quietly as he helped Harry into his new robes. Scowling slightly at their wrinkled state from being stuffed in the bag, Severus muttered a quick spell to smooth them out. 'Here,' he said somewhat gruffly as he pressed a few coins into Harry's hand. 'For the trolley – but mind you don't spoil your dinner. Include at least one pasty among the chocolate frogs will you?'

'Thanks Dad!' Harry smiled, giving his father a quick hug.

'You're welcome, now on the train, before it leaves without you.' Indeed, the whistle had begun to blow, and Harry hopped eagerly onto the train, leaning out his compartment window to wave at his father as the train started to move. 'See you at the feast!' 

When he'd waved him out of sight, Harry settled excitedly into his seat, watching the scenery pass by his window. He wasn't alone for long though…

'Heya Harry!' Fred and George came into the compartment, followed by a third boy, a first year like Harry. Harry looked around at him, and the red hair, freckles and general features gave him away as another Weasley. 

'Hi guys!' Harry smiled, jumping up to greet the twins. 'Is this Ron?' The twins had told him about their brother Ron, who would be in his year, and Harry had been eager to meet another Weasley.

'Yeah, our brother, ickle Ronnikins. You'll find he's not quite as interesting as us – yet…' they smirked at their brother's scowl. 'But he's definitely not like Percy either, so no worries there.' Harry had indeed been most disappointed when he'd met the first Weasley to come to Hogwarts after Charlie. In fact, not long after they'd met, Percy had finked on him and gotten him into trouble for deeking his history lesson with Professor Binns. All in all, he had never been a big fan of Percy, but the twins had restored his faith in the wonderful nature of the Weasley clan.

'Well,' Fred said after a moment. 'We're heading up further – Lee brought a huge tarantula, and we're dying to see it. See you later, Ron, Harry.'

'See you guys.'

'So,' Ron asked nervously after a while. 'Is it true that the potions master adopted you?'

'Yeah,' Harry replied with a shrug. 'Is it true that Fred and George gave you an acid pop when you were seven?'

'Yeah,' Ron winced. 'Mum walloped them both with her broom – it was brilliant!'

'You know,' Harry laughed. 'Dad gave them detention in the first week of their first year – I think they like being in trouble.'

'With as much trouble as they're usually in at home, I don't doubt it!' Ron joined him in laughter. 'You've gotta watch it though. Just being around them is enough sometimes to get you in trouble as well.'

'Tell me about it!' Harry snorted. 'Since their first year, I think most of the times I've been in trouble it's been because of some stupid prank I got involved with them on. And Dad's forbidden me to spend time with them so many times that I have to ask him every time I want to speak to them to be sure I'm allowed that week!'

'Ha! Wish I could be forbidden from having to spend time with them!'

'Maybe you'll get into another house – then you wouldn't have to spend so much time with them.' Harry offered.

'Nah, I'll probably be in Gryffindor – all my family is – even Mum. And she wasn't even a Weasley then… Imagine if I weren't though…' Ron gave a shudder.

'Do you think your family would be angry if you didn't make it into Gryffindor?'

'Nah,' he answered, looking disgustedly at the lumpy sandwiches his mother had sent with him. 'It'd be weird, but they'd probably support me even if I was put into Slytherin! Can you imag-… oops,' he said sheepishly, changing tack very quickly as his face burned. 'Sorry. Your – er… the ah, potions master is head of Slytherin, isn't he?'

'Yeah,' Harry shrugged. 'You can call him my Dad – I do. He is legally anyway, even though I wasn't allowed to change my name…' Harry shrugged again at Ron's inquisitive look. 'I don't know. The Ministry wouldn't allow it, if you'd believe it. Something about symbolism… So, how's Charlie?' he asked cheerfully to change the subject.

They didn't talk long about Charlie though, before, with a sigh, Harry lifted his fringe to show Ron the scar on his forehead. 'Wow,' he muttered, losing track mid-sentence before turning as red as his hair. 'Sorry, was I being that obvious?' 

'Kinda,' Harry smiled, letting his hair fall again. 'Don't worry. I'm told no one really believes it's _really shaped exactly like a bolt of lightening_ until they see it in the flesh – or on the flesh of my forehead…'  He gave Ron, who was looking very embarrassed, a reassuring smile. 'Seriously, it's alright. At least you were trying to be subtle about it. You'd be surprised how many people just walk up to me and say '_Lift your hair so I can see it!_' Seriously!'

**********

_… not Slytherin, not Slytherin… anything but Slytherin…_ Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness…  _Yes, I'm sure. I have my reasons, but not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin…  Well, if you're sure… better be… 'Gryffindor!' The hat yelled out, and Harry visibly relaxed. _

Taking the hat off, he made his way to the Gryffindor table amid tumultuous applause. It was only after he'd found a seat, and everyone in reach had stopped shaking his hand and patting him on the back, and Professor McGonagall had moved onto the next student, that Harry worked up the courage to look up to the head table for his father's reaction. Harry shuddered with what he saw. Though he smiled slightly and nodded his head, Harry could tell that the smile seemed forced,  worse, his eyes looked almost betrayed. It was almost enough for Harry to run back up and ask to be resorted, this time telling the hat to go ahead and put him in Slytherin. Almost.

In truth, Harry still had nothing against Slytherin house in general. He felt that it attracted just as many annoying students as the other houses – each house had their own brand of annoying types, as Harry knew only too well, having grown up around them all. But last year, before he'd been caught sneaking into the restricted section of the library… (and boy had he been in trouble for that! Potions classes were as surly as they'd ever been and everyone was glaring at his Dad for around two weeks)… he'd read a book about the history of the man who was Voldemort… the man who'd killed his parents.

The book he'd read in the restricted section was spooky. Though there was only sketchy information about who Voldemort had been before he'd decided to go evil and start killing anyone who disagreed with him, there had been only one picture of him from early in his reign of terror, and what was spooky was that they looked kind of alike  – with the dark, messy hair, and some of the features Harry imagined he'd have when he was older based on the pictures of his he'd seen of his birth relatives. They were both orphans, they were both half-blood (if this fact was to be believed, for Voldemort's supporters had vehemently denied it) plus the secret, known only to Harry, his father and Dumbledore, that he was also a parselmouth … and it was just one too many similarities for Harry – if he were in Slytherin as well… Well, at least that was one variable over which he had a little control, so he'd begged the sorting hat not to put him in Slytherin.

Also, many people had made nasty comments about the irony of the fact that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who destroyed Voldemort, was being raised by the head of Slytherin house (for Voldemort himself had claimed to have been the heir of Slytherin). And though all the teachers tried to shield him from hearing these things, Harry'd heard nasty rumours about his father (Severus Snape's) past. Would people again start talking about Severus Snape being a bad influence on him if he'd been sorted into Slytherin? Would it be worth it – would he really care if it made his father happy…?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as well, and the feast began.  After several minutes of eating, Harry braved another look up at his father, who was talking with the teacher seated beside him.

'Hey,' Harry said with surprise. 'Quirrell's back! I didn't see him last week. What's with the turban? Ah!!' Harry hissed, his hand flying involuntarily up to his forehead.

'What's wrong Harry?' asked Ron around a mouthful of food.

'Nothing,' Harry replied, distracted. The pain in his scar had dissipated almost as soon as he'd felt it. But it was certainly odd – it had never hurt before. He must just be tired, and over-excited, Harry told himself as he turned back to the meal. 'I was just surprised to see Quirrell. He took some time off to work in the field, and I didn't think he was coming back when I didn't see him last week. He's a bit of an odd duck, but basically knows his stuff – looks a bit jumpy though…'

'Probably because he's sat next to Snape,' muttered Lee Jordan. 'You'd probably be jumpy too if you were forced to sit next to him…' Lee looked up suddenly into Harry's glare and stopped, looking uncomfortable. He obviously hadn't been paying attention to who had said that Quirrell looked jumpy.

'I've never been jumpy, sitting next to him.'

'Sorry, Harry.' Lee smiled apologetically. 'I know he's not as bad as we think he is – he can't be if you like him, can he?'

Harry gave him a smile to tell him he was forgiven before turning to the closest prefect he saw, who as luck would have it turned out to be… 'Percy, I see you've been made a prefect. Congratulations. What's the password?'

Percy gave him a sceptical look as if questioning the sincerity of his congratulations (as he should, Harry still didn't like Percy very much). 'You'll find out with the rest of the first years when I lead you up to the dormitory.' He puffed his chest out importantly and Harry thought that he'd make a wonderful Ministry worker one day (he'd had to hear about the annoying Ministry people all his life from Dumbledore and his Dad).

'Percy,' he said, careful to keep his voice friendly. 'I already know where the dormitory is – all I need is the password. I want to talk to my Dad for a quick minute before I go up and I don't want to be standing there staring at Prissy not knowing the password. I'll probably even beat you up there.' _Because to show how impressive you are, you'll probably take the longest possible way to get there to show off how well you know the castle_, Harry thought to himself as an aside.

'Harry,' Percy said in a long-suffering voice. 'The rules say you are to accompany the rest of the first years up at the same time – right after the feast…'

'Carrie?' Harry cut him off, turning to the next closest prefect. 'I'll only be a minute –honest!' He gave her his best 'I'm a cute boy' smile and she instantly caved – she'd always liked him…

'It's _caput draconis_,' she whispered with a smile at Percy's spluttering. 'But don't be late – you don't want to be in trouble for breaking curfew on your first day!'

'I won't,' he smiled grabbing one last biscuit as he left the table.

'Dad?' Harry whispered from the small side door nearest where his father sat at the head table.

'Harry, what are you doing there?' he demanded in a whisper. He cast a quick look back to the table before excusing himself to slip over to Harry, leading him out into the deserted corridor. 'You're supposed to be at your new house table. You're to be lead up to your dormitory in a minute.'

'I know, but Percy's the one taking the new students up…' Harry failed to keep the distaste out of his voice, and his father scowled at him briefly. 'I already know the way, and I'll probably beat them up there anyway – Carrie gave me the password so I can get in either way...'

'Harry,' Severus frowned. 'Just because you know this castle better than most students doesn't mean you don't still have to follow the same rules – you should do the same things as your fellow first years – you're meant to be bonding with them, not keeping yourself separate from them.'

'I know, Dad,' Harry shrugged guiltily. 'I just…' his eyes fell to look at his hands, nervously twisting the fabric of his new robes. 'I wanted to make sure you weren't angry that I… I mean, Gryffindor…'

'Well I'm not,' Severus said quickly, and though Harry wanted to believe him, he'd said he wouldn't be angry this morning, but there was something in the tone of his voice that made Harry suspect that whatever he might say, he really wasn't pleased.  'At any rate,' Severus interrupted his thoughts. 'The headmaster has sent the students to bed, and you'd better be on your way.' 

Harry looked around him through the door, and saw that indeed, the great hall was beginning to clear. 'Alright,' he sighed. 'Goodnight, Dad.'

'Harry? Why don't you come see me in our apartment tomorrow? After classes? Before Dinner? We'll talk.'

'Alright.' Harry felt cheered slightly as he took the quickest route to the Gryffindor common room. At least he could talk to him tomorrow – convince him that even though he was in Gryffindor (his father's _opposite_ house) that wouldn't change anything between them – at least he hoped it wouldn't.

As he'd thought, even though Percy and the first years had left the great hall before him, Harry beat them to the common room by several minutes and had time to be congratulated again by several of the older students he knew who had also taken a more direct route. When Percy arrived, scowling, Harry joined the group of first years to hear Percy drone on about all the rules he already knew, and to try and hide his scoff at some of the dire warnings Percy gave that Harry knew to be exaggerated.

When they finally made it up to their dorm, Harry lay awake for awhile thinking that this was going to be good. No more speculating as to which house _the_ Harry Potter was put in… He'd explain tomorrow to his Dad about why everything would be fine with him in Gryffindor… Ron, he decided, would be an excellent new friend (this had been cinched when he'd joined Harry in scoffing at Percy)… He had his own wand… and tomorrow, he'd start being able to attend real lessons at Hogwarts instead of having to sneak around between his own boring lessons to hear snippets of what _real_ Hogwarts students got to learn.

_Yes,_ he thought just before he drifted off. _This will be good._


	6. What is bravery

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Bravery**

_Gryffindor__!_ Severus paced back and forth in front of the front fireplace in his apartment. 

He missed arguing with Harry about what time was an appropriate time for a boy his age to go to bed after the opening feast… He had missed Harry sitting beside him at the head table – guessing what house the hat would pick for each student as they approached the front (and getting a great many correct)…

He was worried that Harry wouldn't get any sleep at all in the blasted dormitories where he, Severus couldn't yell at him to put the book down and go to sleep already...

But none of that mattered right now, because in spite of what he'd said, he was – what? Angry? No… Upset? A little… Agitated… Hurt… that Harry – _his Harry, had gone to Gryffindor.  But worse, so much worse was how relieved Harry had seemed when the blasted hat had put him there._

Had the boy, in spite of all appearances grown to believe the propaganda that Slytherin was the house of the evil – the vile – the low and dark segments of wizarding society?

And if he didn't want to be in Slytherin, why not Ravenclaw? He'd meant it that morning when he'd said that Harry was more than smart enough… Even Hufflepuff! What the child lacked in patience was more than made up for by his hardworking nature and strong sense of loyalty and justice… But _Gryffindor_!_ Of all the choices…_

'Arrgh!!' Severus let out a frustrated growl, pouring himself a generous glass of wine. 

An hour, and an entire bottle of wine later, Severus sat staring into the fire… thinking.

_A nearly two-year-old child, filthy, forgotten, locked away… handed over to a tall, dark, angry man who smelled of too many potions ingredients. _

_'Hi.' The scrawny toddler looked up at the forbidding form of his new guardian, having just heard him lose a rather loud argument against having to take him. 'I Harry-boy,' he'd stated in a small, but clear voice. _

_'I'm Severus,' he'd stood, towering over the child, in all his angry, forbidding glory, certainly not giving the child any hint of welcome._

_'Se-…__ Se-er-oosss?'_

_'Se-**ver**-us.'___

_'Se-er…' The child had frowned, concentrating and trying to work his mouth around the difficult name. 'Se-di-usss?' _

_He'd gathered him up and taken him out of the headmasters' office as quickly as he could to get away from Minerva and Dumbledore's snickers. It wasn't long though, before he was hopelessly gone over the child… and by Christmas, 'Se-di-usss' had become Daddy…_

**_Where dwell the brave at heart…_**

What is bravery? 

Is it accepting things you have no control over? Seeing the murders of your parents, and the death of the creature who killed them and then tried to kill you … being completely and utterly rejected by the next family you were left with… and then placed with a man who made no secret of how little he wanted you when you first met… all before you were two – yet still learning to adjust? Is that bravery? Or instinct?

Is it a five-year-old boy, facing the family who continued to reject him, straight-backed and unflinching under their glare and harsh words as they signed away their claim?

Is it a six-year-old boy, shouting angrily at seven fourteen-year-old students: _'No he's not! You take that back right now, or else!'_ When he'd overheard them insulting their least favourite potions master?

.

.

.

**_Their daring, nerve and chivalry…_**

_Daring…_

A seven-year-old boy, slumping down on the sofa in front of the fire with a pout. 'I don't know why you're yelling at _me – it's not _my_ fault that Sylvia Goyle destroyed two cauldrons in your last class today.' _

_Oh, yes,_ Severus chuckled to himself. _The boy was daring – not always so wise… but certainly daring…_

_Nerve…_

An eight-year-old boy, surrounded by reporters and gawpers when he'd dawdled on his way into Flourish and Blotts behind his father in Diagon Alley shouting: _'Alright! The next person to block me from going into that store gets a hard kick in the shins! And I'm not answering any of your silly 'which house, which father does he prefer' questions!'_

_Oh, yes – the child had nerve…_ Severus well remembered how quickly the reporters had cleared a path.

_Chivalry…_

Not that out-dated rot about protecting women – Harry was not foolish enough to believe that women were in any way inherently weaker than men. Growing up at Hogwarts, Harry'd learned not to judge the strength of a person based on his or her appearance or gender. Witness, Minerva McGonagall – a formidable witch, against whom Severus himself would not want to set himself… Filius Flitwick, smaller in stature than Harry since the boy had been four, but again, a wizard against whom Severus would not wish to test himself in a life-or-death situation… and Rubeus Hagrid – in appearance, a frightening and dangerous figure… in reality, an overgrown child himself…

But that quiet nobility that made strangers want to please him… that sense that made Harry willing to stand up to anyone, when he felt the need to point out an injustice – even Dumbledore – even his father…

_God damn your bones James Potter!_  Severus' mind screamed.  You only had him for _fifteen months!! He's been mine for over _nine years!!_ _

_It's not bloody fair for him to still be more you than he is me!_

He was jealous. That was it. He knew it. And there was enough wine in him now, that he was willing to admit it to himself. Harry was _his_ son now, by God! He should be a Slytherin… _Face it Severus said a smarmy voice from somewhere in the back of his mind. _You raised yourself a Gryffindor – you taught him to be what he is – and that's a Gryffindor. What are you going to do about it now – hate him for daring to learn what you taught him – to be himself?__

Stupid conscience.  He'd always told himself, whenever Harry got into trouble that there was nothing the boy could do that would make him stop loving him – _not even if he became a Gryffindor_.  Stupid fate with its' stupid sick sense of humour. He'd told Harry he'd be OK with him being in Gryffindor – both of his parents _had been in Gryffindor after all (though what that said about the old nature vs. nurture argument he wasn't sure…)._

Damn. He really was OK with Harry being in Gryffindor. Proud even. Happy… Urg.

Stupid Albus – making him take the kid. He probably knew all along that this would happen and that Severus would be too far in love with the child by now to be able to have any kind of problem with it in the end. Stupid old man – the problem with him thinking he knows everything, is the fact that sometimes it seems like he does. Severus decided to open another bottle of wine…

*****************

'There's this boy in my dorm called Seamus,' Harry said very quickly, almost babbling in his excitement as he described his first day as a 'real' Hogwarts student. 'His mum's a witch, but his dad's a Muggle – he said his mum didn't tell his dad she was a witch until after they were married! Can you imagine?! How can you get married to someone without telling them something as big as that?! But I guess he got over it, because Seamus says they're still married. Then there's this boy Neville. Apparently his family thought he'd be a squib – he lives with his gran – he didn't say why, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it so I didn't ask. Anyway, he said that his family thought he was all Muggle until his uncle accidentally dropped him out a window and he bounced. And Ron! He seems really great. Don't worry though, I don't think he'll be as bad as Fred and George – but definitely, more interesting than Percy…'

Severus smiled slightly as Harry kept shifting around on the couch, gesturing wildly as he spoke in his excitement. A small part of his mind wondered if Harry was remembering to breathe in between all the rambling.

'And Percy! He was being so pompous and stuck-up! Still, you'd be proud of me dad,' Harry held up his hands when Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry's words. 'I stood still, with all of the other first years as he gassed on about all the rules and _very dire consequences should any one of you break those rules and bring shame to Gryffindor house_…'' Harry snorted as he affected Percy's superior tone and Severus was hard pressed to maintain a straight face – he'd done a near perfect imitation.

'Honestly, I'd bet a million Galleon's that he'll end up working at the ministry… Anyway…' Harry rolled his eyes.  'Those Patil twins – one in Gryffindor, the other in Ravenclaw! Did you see _that coming? There's this Muggle-born girl too – Hermione Granger – she seems really smart, but bossy! Then there was Draco Malfoy…' Harry's face formed the first scowl he'd worn since entering his father's apartments nearly half an hour earlier. 'Would you believe he actually came right up to Ron and said – 'Shabby robes and red hair? You must be a Weasley. Really Potter I'd think you'd know better than to associate with riff-raff like him…' – such a jerk…' Harry finally broke off his excited speech, looking to the fire with a pensive look on his face._

'What is it?' Severus questioned him

'Dad?' Harry sighed after a moment, looking nervously back and forth from his father to his own hands. 'You know people always say you favour Slytherin?' He didn't wait for a response. 'And you know – and please don't be mad, but I used to peek in classes sometimes – between my own lessons, of course…' he blushed slightly. 'And… well, I mean…' He took a deep breath and spoke quickly before he lost his nerve. 'Are you really OK with me being in Gryffindor?'

Severus had known that Harry had frequently 'peeked' in classes – and not just his classes, for years, sometimes _instead_ of going to his own lessons… He'd never done anything about it because Harry still went to more of his lesson's than he skipped… and as long as he kept up his work, and was discreet, Severus didn't see why he couldn't allow Harry this one thrill of sneakery. 

And Severus knew what Harry was alluding to by mentioning having peeked at his lessons before, he knew what he would have seen in any Slytherin/Gryffindor classes. More importantly, though he didn't ask it directly, Severus knew that he was wondering if he'd be as harsh (and if Severus were being completely honest with himself he'd have to add unfair) with him in potions lessons now that he was one of his hated Grffindors.

'Harry,' he said finally. 'I did know about your sneaking around to watch classes…' he smiled slightly at Harry's wide-eyed look.  'And there are reasons why I teach the way I do.  Three quarters of this school are less fair to Slytherins than the other houses – it's less overt,' he added quickly. 'But nonetheless, it is there – they are first to be suspected, first to lose points… the best motives are never considered for their actions – only the worst… and the opposite is the case for Gryffindors – last suspected, last to lose points, and only the best motives are ever considered for their actions. I – make up for that in my classes…' He sighed, and looked at Harry very seriously. 'There is much more to it than that, but the bottom line is that I am very much 'OK' with you being in Gryffindor.'  Harry looked at him sceptically. 

'Last night, I spent some time thinking about it. I was never angry, but at first I admit I was…' he thought for a moment for the best words. 'Maybe a little disappointed, maybe a little hurt… I don't know. But the more I thought about it – the things you've done in your life – the boy you are.' Severus looked Harry directly in the eyes. 'Despite my best efforts,' he grinned. 'I must admit, that you really are more a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. And I'm OK with you – so why wouldn't I be OK with this part of you too?'

'Thanks Dad.' Harry smiled happily.

'As for class,' Severus went on. 'No matter where you went, you know I wasn't going to give you any special treatment. And that is still the case. I don't plan to give you any special treatment – either way. Do your work, prepare for your tests, and get your potions correct, and I don't see us having any problems in class – do you?'

'Guess not,' Harry smiled again. 'You'll see Dad,' he said excitedly. 'This'll be perfect! A Gryffindor who understands Slytherins! We'll all end up getting along yet!'

_Ha!_ Severus seriously doubted it, but chose not to burst his son's bubble as he quickly went on to describe his first transfiguration lesson. Soon they would have to rejoin the rest of the school in the Great Hall for tea, but for now, he decided to enjoy his son's excitement as well as his company – for as long as he could.


	7. Of potions lessons and Quidditch

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Of Potions Lessons**

Severus Snape was a hard teacher to like. This was a fact. For the most part, he didn't care if his pupils liked him as long as they turned their work in on time and didn't blow anything up or melt any cauldrons in his classes… Harry's class had been a challenge since the beginning. It was yet another Gryffindor and Slytherin combined class (he really thought that Albus and Minerva took some kind of sick pleasure in putting these two groups together in volatile situations like this). 

On the Slytherin side there was Draco Malfoy… No one in the class save Harry and Draco knew why he both favoured Draco, and yet despised what he represented – and neither of them knew the whole story. Then there was Crabbe and Goyle – who had _maybe half a working brain between the two of them…_

And on the Gryffindor side, there was yet another Weasley… he'd taught all of them now save the youngest – a girl he believed… There was a Muggle-born girl who seemed to have memorized the text-book – when he'd asked, on the first day if anyone aside from Harry knew the uses of several ingredients, she'd known them all… until he'd deliberately asked one that she couldn't know – because it wasn't in any books available to a first year student – especially one Muggle-born. With a satisfied smirk, he'd been about to comment about no one knowing the answer, when Harry'd raised his hand – of course he'd known, he'd read nearly all of his father's books at some point in his life…

Oh, yes, Harry's was a hard class to teach. After their first test, when Harry'd gotten top marks, he'd had to smother any question that he had given him any advantage in the grading. He'd also had to give Pansy Parkinson a detention for openly questioning her professor, and head of house's integrity. 

_'If any one of you wishes to question my grading integrity…' he'd glared at them all, leaving every one of them certain that he did not recommend doing so. 'You may speak with your head of house – if you do not feel that your head of house can resolve your concern, you may take your complaint to the headmaster. I fear, however,' he'd growled. 'That he will tell you the same thing I will – and that is that a correct answer, is a correct answer. No matter who you are.'_

He gathered that Harry had taken some flak about it as well from one of his own year-mates. He'd overheard some older students talking about how Harry'd thrown his test down on the table in the common room and told them all to look it over and even check their books for themselves to see if he'd gotten so much as one extra mark for anything incorrect. _'He hadn't,' the girl had said. 'I looked at it later – he just left it there over night – and he'd gotten exactly the mark it deserved – he just had the right answers. And there's no way that Snape would cheat anyway – not even for Harry! They're both too proud for that. I just think – well, it makes sense doesn't it? Harry's grown up around him hasn't he? He's bound to have learned a thing or two about potions – just from being in proximity!'_

That was true anyway. He may favour the Slytherins, in his classes and out, but one thing he would not do, was to give _anyone marks for something they didn't deserve.  He didn't care who it was – if the pupil got the questions right, or the potion right, they got the marks. If they didn't get it right, he wasn't doing them any favours by giving them high marks anyway._

The fact was that Harry really had learned a lot about potions from him. He'd always been curious as a child (a trait that had gotten him into quite a lot of trouble…), he had watched Severus' potion brewing avidly, and had read every book (potions or otherwise) that Severus had allowed him to – and then some… Thankfully, within a few weeks, the other students seemed to accept that Harry just knew the answers from having been exposed to potion brewing a lot growing up. Many of the Gryffindors, and even some of the Slytherins even ended up asking Harry for help when they were studying. Harry had worked especially with a boy who Severus considered a danger to potions everywhere – Neville Longbottom – _another Gryffindor, who had yet to brew a successful potion – instead finding new and amazing ways to melt cauldrons and waste ingredients. Though with Harry's continued help, Severus had to admit, he was starting to get closer…_

As different as things were, with Harry now being a regular Hogwarts student, some things never changed. On Hallowe'en someone had let a troll in the castle. Severus had known right away that it was meant as a distraction, and checking quickly to see that Harry was heading out with the rest of the Gryffindors to their tower, Severus had gone directly to the third floor corridor in time to chase away – someone… he still wasn't sure who it was, but he did have an idea who had let him in…

He couldn't go after the figure when it ran, as he was distracted by a loud crashing and the unmistakable stench of a troll – it'd obviously left the dungeon. Quickly covering his injured leg thanks to that bloody three headed dog, he'd dashed after the sound. On his way he'd met Quirrell and Minerva and they'd dashed into a girls toilet moments after the sound of a _huge_ crash.

'Urgh – troll bogies.'

Severus had heard the voice half a second before the three of them slammed into the room, his blood pounding in his ears. Seeing the troll, knocked out by three eleven-year-old children, Quirell had nearly fainted. Seeing his father, Harry hadn't looked much better. Severus was practically shaking with rage, and was about half a heartbeat away from starting screaming at Harry in front of everybody when the girl – Granger had spoken up. 

_She'd_ gone after the troll? Harry and Weasley had only come after _her? This did calm his anger a little bit, but not so much that he didn't still pull Harry into an empty classroom for five minutes after Minerva had dismissed the students, to yell at him and make him swear not to go wandering the halls like that again. He did understand that he hadn't had much time to think things through, but instead of going after Granger alone, they still should have told a teacher and let the adult handle the situation._

Unfortunately, the whole school almost instantly knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been caught after knocking out the troll by McGonogall, Quirell and himself – they also knew that Harry had come back to the dormitory separately, _after_ the other two, and looking sullen… Another two weeks of glares and surly potions classes was Severus' reward…

****************

_Arrgh!! This is impossible!_ Severus couldn't help himself – image be damned – he was worried about Harry playing Quidditch. He'd never forbid him from joining the Gryffindor team – he'd seen him fly in their practices and could tell he was good. And Harry absolutely _loved Quidditch but—_

_LOOK OUT!!_ That was too close… He was now certain that the only reason why any parent allowed their children to play this damn sport at Hogwarts was because they weren't here to watch the games… And why did his first game ever have to be against Slytherin? Severus could hear the wood of the bench he was sitting on groan under his tight grip as he struggled not to panic every time a bludger or other player came close to Harry.

But damn if he wasn't good though… another thing he must have inherited from James. Severus had been a passable Quidditch player – seeker, actually. But certainly never as good as Harry was already – but James had (even though Severus hated to admit it) been an absolutely brilliant chaser, and Lily hadn't been half a bad beater…

Severus was pulled violently out of his thoughts as he saw Harry's broom jerk violently and unnaturally. Severus had picked out that broom himself, and had personally inspected it for safety. Seeing Harry fly over the handle of the broom, Severus leaped to his feet, wand ready to stop Harry from plummeting to the ground – fortunately, Harry managed to hold onto the handle, but barely. Instantly Severus began muttering a steadying charm to hold the broom still so that Harry could hang on. He couldn't take his eyes off of Harry and the broom or the steadying spell would be broken, but he knew that someone, within sight of Harry was uttering the hurling hex that he could feel struggling to overcome his own steadying spell – he could only hold it steady so long… 

Damnit – he wished that Albus were there – he'd be able to help – find who was hexing Harry – or cast a stronger steadying spell… or something – he'd hated having to miss Harry's first game, but he'd been needed to solve an emergency at the International Confederation of Wizards… 

Severus was desperately trying to think of something to do, when he heard a commotion behind him and Hermione Granger came crashing into him, causing him to break eye contact as he stumbled forward…

'Professor! You have to…'

'No!!!' Severus screamed, cutting her off and looking up desperately to see Harry – _Thank God!_ He was climbing back onto his now still broom. He turned back to see that in her haste, the Granger girl, who had become a very close friend of Harry's, had sent several of the other teachers and guests in the box sprawling as well. A very good friend she must be to risk running up here, Severus thought, and his anger toward her vanished. 'He's alright now,' he said quietly and composing himself. 'Thank-you Miss. Granger, you should return to your stands…'

He whipped his head around, forgetting anyone else's presence when he heard the crowd gasp as one. Still standing, and gripping the edge of the raised box, he leaned over, his heart in his throat to watch Harry dive and go flying off of his broom from very close to the ground. Holding his breath, he watched as Harry got up and seemed to retch a few times before spitting out the snitch and holding it up proudly for all to see. Severus breathed again. Slytherin had lost – but his son had won, nearly getting himself killed in the process. He was both disappointed for the Slytherin team, but extremely proud for Harry at the same time…

_Urgh,_ he was either going to have a massive coronary, or go completely mad by the time Harry graduated at this rate.


	8. The Consequences of Dragon Smuggling

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

****

****

**The Consequences of Dragon Smuggling**

Harry froze, just into the teacher's common room, still half in the apartment when he spotted Professor Flitwick watching him with a strange look on his face. Harry could feel his face colouring with the professor's eyes on him. He hunched in on himself, embarrassed that his teacher – worse, his 'Uncle Filius' should know that he'd been in such big trouble. Feeling his father's presence approaching behind him, Harry looked around quickly, finally taking his hand off of the door handle. Severus looked around him and spotted what had distracted Harry part way out of their apartments. 

'Go on,' he said kindly, giving Harry a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. The contact and the smooth, calm voice seemed to unstick Harry's feet at last and, head down, he moved quickly to the stairs that lead out of the teacher's wing. 

They heard a muffled 'Good-night,' from the bottom of the stairs before Harry was out the door.

'I hope you don't think that I don't know what you just did,' Severus pulled himself up to his full height and turned to the other professor.

'Whatever are you talking about, Severus?' the diminutive charms professor asked mildly. In spite of the fact that he came barely past Severus' knees in stature, his casual reply and stance clearly indicated that the height difference threatened the smaller man, not at all.

'Your wand is behind your back – you just loaded his pockets with chocolates and treats. You all do it whenever he's in trouble. Do you even know what he's done this time? Do you care?'

'Do I know? Yes. Do I care? Not especially. You are hard enough on him for the rest of us put together. It can't hurt to have us be kind to him when you've punished him. Think, Severus, where would you have been if we'd all been as hard on you when you were his age…'

'I might not have gotten into so much trouble as soon as I left school, Filius,' Severus answered. But there was no rancour left in his voice. He let out a weary sigh, leaning heavily on one of the tables that littered the room.  'He has to learn strong consequences now, so he doesn't have to learn much worse consequences later, the hard way.'

****************

_This sucks,_ thought Harry morosely as he made his way back to Gryffindor tower, munching on one of the chocolate frogs Professor Flitwick had snuck into his pocket. _Every other student at this school gets to be away from their parents when they're here. But not me. Oh, no, I still get to be punished by him **plus I can now get in trouble with Auntie Minnie and all the teachers… This sucks.**_

_Hermione, Neville and Malfoy's parents weren't contacted. Stupid Malfoy, had to try and get them and Hagrid into trouble. Still, it had been great to see Charlie's friends when they met to pick up Norbert – Harry even remembered some of them from when they'd been students – and they all seemed to remember him…_

'Harry?' Head Girl Cat Jones interrupted his thoughts as he entered the common room. 'Can I have a word?'

Harry grudgingly made his way over to her, wishing he'd come back to an empty common room, and wondering why Cat had stayed up to talk to him.

'Have a seat.'

'I'm fine thanks,' he said quietly, leaning casually against the edge of the sofa she sat on.

'Walloped you good did he? Good.'

Harry let his eyes sweep slowly around the room, his expression blank, before turning back to her. 'Was there something you wanted Cat?' he sighed.

'Oh,' she said. The smile on her face made him distinctly uncomfortable. There was no sincerity in it – it seemed almost malicious. 'You know… just wondering what you and Snape are playing at?'

'What are you talking about Cat?' Harry sighed again, not at all sure what she was on about.

'Well…' She glared at him now, all pretence gone. 'It's not enough is it? How he sabotages Gryffindor in classes – taking points for the slightest thing… Now he's got you helping him out eh?'

Harry felt the blood leave his face. 'What?' he cried, completely shocked.

'You're a great team,' she sneered. 'He takes points all day – and you lose us points by night. Why don't you just go back to the dungeons and leave Gryffindor alone?'

'Brilliant deductions Cat,' Harry cut her off icily. He'd gone beyond shock and arrived at anger. 'Yeah, you're on to us. I somehow tricked the sorting hat into putting me into Gryffindor, just hoping I could come up with ways to get into trouble and cost points.' He stood up straight, away from the sofa, fists clenched. 'Yeah, and dad was so happy that I'd managed to get into such spectacular trouble, and lose so many points that you're right, he creamed me. There's no getting anything past you Cat – you're too smart for me.' He felt the blood rushing back to his face, and he was trembling with anger. 'Believe me, if I didn't think I'd catch it even worse with Dad and Auntie Minnie, I'd leave right now!'  He turned his back to her and stormed toward the stairs up to the boys' dormitories, but before he ran up the steps, he whirled back around to face her. 'Oh, and Cat?' He gave her a glare to rival Severus Snape himself. 'We don't live in the dungeon. Never have. We live in the teachers' wing along with Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster and all the other professors.' With that, he ran as fast as he could back up to his dorm. _Yeah, _thought Harry, _let her wonder if he was going to talk to their head of house, or Dumbledore. _

But if he thought he'd find solace in the boys' dorm, he was sadly mistaken, Ron – the only one of his dorm mates who knew what he'd been doing when they'd gotten into trouble, was still in the hospital wing.

'Is it true Harry?' asked Seamus. 'Did you really do it on purpose to sabotage Gryffindor for Snape?'

Glaring at Seamus, and trying hard not to cry, Harry silently rummaged through his trunk until he found a small vial of floo power.  Throwing the glittery green powder into the dorm room fire, he shot a look of pure betrayal back to his dorm mates and muttered the spell that took him to his room in his father's apartments in the teacher's wing.

**************

'Wake up!' Several hours later, Harry was awakened by the angry voice of his father. 

Opening his eyes, he instantly cowered. 'Dad?' he asked nervously as the older wizard towered over his bed. 

'Did I, or did I not tell you to go directly to your dormitory?' Severus demanded. 'Was I unclear when I said you weren't to ever go roaming the corridors after curfew again?' he growled when Harry nodded to the first question.

'I didn't…' Harry began, but was cut off as his father pulled him out of bed.

'Get up. You have some explaining to do.'

'Dad, I came down here by floo from the dorm – I didn't go back into the halls.' Harry explained, pleading with his father, shivering as the cold of the floor froze his bare feet. 'I – I didn't think you'd even know I'd been back,' he added, looking guilty. 'I thought I could just sneak back out in the morning…'

'Why did you leave your dorm?' Severus demanded, though some of the anger had left his voice. 'You are not supposed to sneak down here to sleep whenever you want to.'

'They all hate me…' Harry whispered, staring at his feet and scrunching his toes to warm them.

'They don't,' Severus said, summoning slippers and handing them to Harry. 'They are, no doubt annoyed with you – losing so many points so foolishly… Whatever made you think they hate you? Most everyone would have been asleep when you returned.'

Harry shook his head. 'Someone was up and said…' If possible, Harry hunched further in on himself before going on. 'They think I did it on purpose – to sabotage…'

'They don't…' Severus tried to reassure him, but Harry shook his head.

'I quote: _Why don't you just go back to the dungeons and leave Gryffindor alone?' He braved a glance up at his father and instantly looked away from the raw anger he saw there._

'Who said that?' he demanded with deadly venom.

'Doesn't matter…'

'Who?!' he barked, causing Harry to jump.

'Dad, it'll just get worse… and she's not the only one anyway – when I got back up to my dorm room, one of the boys asked if it was true that I'd deliberately sabotaged Gryffindor for y-' he stopped, blushing.

'Who told you to go back to the dungeon?' 

Harry still didn't want to answer, but his father's voice offered no alternative. 'Cat,' he whispered finally.

'Head Girl, Cat Jones?'

'But please, Dad,' he pleaded, looking up into his eyes again. 'You can't tell anyone I told you. They'll just think I'm trying to make more trouble…'

'This cannot go on, she had no right…' but at the look in his son's bright hopeful eyes, Severus relented. 'Don't worry, I'll see to it that it's not laid on you.'

'Thanks, Dad,' Harry whispered, hugging his arms around himself from cold. 'I really am sorry I got in trouble.'

'But not sorry for what you did…' Severus added, unable to keep all of the annoyance from his voice. 'Will you tell me now what you were doing up there in the middle of the night?'

'I told you, I was helping a friend. I can't tell you any more than that. The friend would be in too much trouble.' _As would me and Hermione, not to mention Charlie and all his friends he added silently. __What's the fine for smuggling an illegal dragon out of the country? Surely not Azkaban? At least not Hermione and I  - we're too young…_

'More trouble than you have been in this evening?'

'Yes,' Harry muttered, staring back at his feet.

'Enough trouble that it will revisit?'

'No, what we did tonight solved it for him.'

'I hope this friend is worth the trouble you've gotten yourself into for him. Is it Weasley?'

'No,' Harry replied quietly. 'It wasn't for Ron. The friend it was for is worth it all though.'

'The points, detention, what Cat did?' 

Harry nodded in reply.

'Even my punishment?'

Harry nodded again, staring determinedly at the floor.

'I hope this friend realizes what you've done for him?'

'He does, I'm sure he does.'

'Um,' Severus said, slightly stiffly after a moment, sounding uncomfortable. 'About earlier… I, uh, may have been a little harsh – that is, I was a little harsh, and I – uh, I'm sorry.' He looked carefully at him as Harry looked up.

'I'm sorry I made you so angry…' Harry shrugged finally, looking away again.

'Well, aren't we a sorry lot.' Severus pulled Harry into a strong hug, kissing him on the top of the head. 'Love you child.'

'Love you too Dad,' Harry hugged him back. 'Can I still stay down here tonight?'

'Yeah,' Severus released him. 'I'll need to go out and talk to Minerva, she was having kittens when you weren't in your dorm. It's alright,' Severus reassured him when Harry paled. 'I'll explain everything to her. Go on back to bed.'


	9. The day after the Dragon incident

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**************

*** Ok, I haven't put any notes at the beginning of chapters before, but I thought I'd better this time. I was going to post a chapter on the end of Harry's first year – with Quirrell trying to get the Philosopher's stone – next, but two of ten reviews for the 'Consequences of Dragon Smuggling' chapter said they were confused, and one of those was concerned about the flow between 'Dragon Smuggling' and the previous chapter. Well if 20% of reviewers were disappointed, there're probably as many non-reviewers feeling the same way.  

I wrote it like that because I thought it was fun to 'catch-on' to what Harry was in trouble for, which was getting caught out of bounds after smuggling a dragon out of Hogwarts for Hagrid in the middle of the night – which happens in Chapter 15, 'The forbidden forest' in _Philosopher's Stone_. I thought that Minerva might have taken Harry to his father, Severus, in this situation. Reasoning that Severus would be angrier to hear about it any other way…  I'm very sorry if it wasn't fun for many readers, and instead merely confusing. I hope that this chapter makes up for it a little. The end of Harry's first year events will come soon. 

**************

**Chapter Nine: Father knows best**

When Harry woke the next morning he could tell that he'd slept late – past breakfast if the bright, late-morning sun spilling through a crack in the curtains and into the room was any indication.

Forgetting for a moment that it was Sunday, he sat bolt upright, panicking and wondering why the noise of the other boys getting ready hadn't woken him… Hearing his father's low chuckles from his bedroom door, Harry fell back into his pillows with a loud groan.

''bout time you woke up.' Severus said in an amused voice. Walking in, and still chuckling, he threw the curtains the rest of the way open, eliciting another groan from Harry, who rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head.

''timezit?' A muffled half-grunt came from under the mound of pillows and blankets.

'Nearly eleven,' Severus answered casually before stepping quietly up to the edge of the bed.

'Ahhhh!!' Harry squealed as his warm blankets were unceremoniously pulled away. 'Da-ad! It's freezing in here.'

Severus merely laughed at his son's joking whine. 'I know just the spell to make it even colder if you'd like…'

'I'm up.' Harry gave in, sitting up and throwing his legs out of bed. 'Loo…' he mumbled stumbling past his father.

'I asked the elves to send you up something to eat.' Severus motioned to a small dining table that stood in their apartment when Harry emerged from his room a few minutes later, pulling a jumper over his head.

'Oh, bless you,' Harry said appreciatively as he tore into the assembled breakfast. 'Mmm, puh-fect – love 'ese 'fings…'

'Wonderful,' Severus glared at him disapprovingly. 'Would you mind keeping them to yourself?'

Harry quickly closed his mouth and finished chewing and swallowing his mouthful of breakfast before muttering a quick 'Sorry' and cocking his head to the side with a guilty grin. He kept eating, watching his father organize stacks of graded papers for the following week just as he had on many a Sunday afternoon growing up.  He wanted to ask his father if he was still angry about him sneaking out the night before, or worse, refusing to tell him what he'd been doing, or for throwing a massive snotty sulk about Auntie Minnie bringing him here when the other kids involved didn't have their parents contacted (much less find themselves delivered to their parents' front door)… He also wanted to know what he'd done about Cat  - Harry knew he would do something, but he really wanted to know how (or if) he'd managed to keep it from looking like Harry'd gone complaining to deliberately cause more trouble for Gryffindor… He wanted to ask if he knew what his detention for Auntie Minnie would be, and what extra chores he planned on assigning himself… but his Dad had seemed in such a good mood this morning so far, that he really didn't want to mess things up by reminding him of how stupid he'd been last night…

'Had a chat with Hagrid this morning…' Severus said mildly after a few minutes. Harry froze, his fork mid-way to his mouth.

'Y-you did?' His voice came out somewhere between a nervous squeak and a dry-mouth grunt. 'Er…'

'Hmmm,' Severus sat on the sofa, gesturing for Harry to join him. Most unwillingly, Harry obeyed, clearly very nervous about whatever it is his father had 'chatted' with Hagrid about.

'It seems that when he found out that several students – most especially you and Miss Granger – were caught out of bounds last night, he came running to Minerva… confessing that it was all his fault and that she shouldn't punish you…' 

Harry could feel his face burning,_ Hagrid! You weren't supposed to confess you big ninny! Detention we can handle – but you could go to Azkaban… 'What…?' He finally managed to croak out._

'She told him that it was too late. That the point deductions, and detentions were already set – that she'd sent you to me last night…' He sighed, shifting his position on the sofa so that he was facing Harry directly. 'Naturally, he came blubbering straight to me – accosted me in the common room…' 

Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head.

'Albus, Filius, Minerva, Irma and I were the only ones present and we decided at once that no one outside of Hogwarts would ever believe such a story… so we all decided to keep it to ourselves.' Harry let out a sigh of relief. 'Albus and I did have quite a lengthy _discussion_ with your friend though.' A bit of a steely glint had re-entered Severus' voice, and Harry looked up nervously. 

'Are you going to ban…?' Harry couldn't finish the question. Would his father ban him from being friends with Hagrid? Hagrid had been his first friend. Not in the way that his father was his friend, or any of the other professors, older students, or the headmaster had also been friends – Hagrid had been his first friend who was neither a regular adult (and so tended to understand his games on the same level as he did), nor, like the students, ultimately afraid of his Dad (as gameskeeper, Hagrid was often in charge of detentions for wayward students, and had been even back when Severus had been a student. Harry figured that if you'd yelled at someone when they were a kid, and made them degnome pumpkin patches and such, it was hard to be scared of them just because they grew up). But, to be banned from being able to just hang out with Hagrid at his hut, or in his pumpkin patches would, for Harry, be the absolute worst punishment he could imagine…

'No… not this time,' he said, to Harry's great relief. 'But I've spoken very seriously with him about this, and I'll speak with you as well,' he said very sternly, looking Harry in the eyes. 'He cannot allow you to break rules, or take these ridiculous risks – and he _certainly cannot, and will not __ever again actually encourage you to do so. Are we clear?'_

'Yes, sir,' Harry replied immediately, only happy that he and Hagrid could still be friends.

'Now,' Severus said, letting the previous subject close. 'As for how much it _sucks to have to have your __stupid father in the castle __waiting to swoop in whenever you get in trouble, _for every little thing, even though the other kids' parents wouldn't even know if they'd done the same thing…_' He repeated some of the phrases Harry'd used the night before when he'd been in full rebellious sulk mode. 'Well, I guess I have to agree, it does kind of suck for you.' He smiled slightly at Harry's stunned look. 'On the other hand, the other kids didn't have the advantage of already knowing all of their professors before they got here – they hadn't had the chance to sneak around watching classes years before they were old enough to attend them – they didn't already know eight ways to get everywhere in the castle, including places students aren't supposed to be – they don't have access to the teachers wing – they can't floo to their old room if their dorm mates give them a hard time… shall I go on?'_

'Still sucks…' Harry sighed, though he shook his head as well.

'Yes,' Severus smiled kindly. 'There are many things about your situation that 'suck', Harry. I won't pretend otherwise. But you also have many advantages because of that same situation alright? Good,' he smiled, rising and pulling Harry to his feet as well. 'Now, Minerva would like to see you in her office in…' He glanced up at the clock on the mantle, 'five minutes. I'm coming with you.' He added, guiding a once again nervous Harry toward the door. 'It seems that 'someone' – _not you – reported what Cat said to you last night…' Severus looked innocently up at the ceiling as they left the teachers common room. 'And, when she confronted several of your year mates, they reported that Cat had told them something similar about your motives in being out of bounds last night. I believe Minerva has already had a few choice 'words' with Miss Jones this morning…' His voice trailed off as they approached the office door and Severus reached out and knocked._

'Enter.' Harry tensed, nervously at the anger in her voice, but squeezing his shoulder lightly, Severus lead him into the office. Minerva sat at her desk, while Cat stood looking distinctly sulky off to one side.

'Good morning, Minerva,' Severus greeted her, his voice friendly, but businesslike.  He smiled at her welcome and guided Harry into the proffered chair in front of the desk.

'Now Harry, it has been brought to my attention the terrible, and _Un-Gryffindor-like things Miss. Jones said to you last night when you arrived back in the common room.'  Harry blushed, looking down and glad now that his father was standing behind him. 'I don't need you to confirm what was said, as I have had outside confirmation from several other students. Therefore,' she motioned to Cat. 'I believe you have something to say, Miss Jones?'_

'I'm sorry for what I said Harry,' Cat said through clenched teeth. 'Everyone knows that you didn't get in trouble on purpose and it was wrong of me to accuse you, or tease you like I did.'

'Thank-you,' said Harry quietly, though he could tell that she hadn't really meant it. He hoped the others in Gryffindor would believe him more than she obviously did.

'Well, thank-you Harry,' Minerva said with false cheer. 'Why don't you head on back to Gryffindor tower – I think Mr. Weasley is to be released from the hospital wing today.'

'Yes, professor,' Harry looked up to his father, who nodded. Harry was slightly cheered by this, because if he'd been planning to give Harry extra chores today, he would have told him to go back to his room instead.

'Oh, and Harry?' Minerva called as he approached the door. 'You'll still have to do your detention – along with Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom. I'm afraid that was set before any extenuating motives for your actions were brought to my attention.' Harry tilted his head guiltily again until she smiled. 'Don't worry about it for now, I'll have to let you know when I've decided what your detention will be.'

'Thank-you professor,' Harry said shyly. 'Bye Dad, Cat.'

After Harry'd gone and closed the door, Minerva turned to Severus, who was still standing menacingly behind the chair that Harry had just vacated. 'Severus, Miss Jones will be serving two detentions for conduct not becoming of a head girl.' She scowled briefly at the obviously fuming girl. 'I was wondering if it would be too much of a bother for you to supervise her detentions for me? I'd take care of it, but I still have to deal with the detentions for Harry, Neville, Hermione and Draco…'

'Not at all, Minerva,' his dark eyes glittered dangerously. 'I would be happy to help you out in any way I can. I can certainly find something to occupy a couple of detentions – in the _dungeons.' He finished almost savagely._

*************

'Hey, Harry!' Harry flinched as soon as he entered the common room to hear Fred and George calling him over to them. 'A hundred and fifty points…' they said disapprovingly when Harry approached. 'Harry…'

'I didn't get caught on purpose!' Harry hissed angrily.

'Well, duh…' The twins snorted. 'Like you'd deliberately do something so stupid. But you should have come to us mate,' they admonished him. 'We could have helped – at least loaned you our map…'

'Thanks, guys.' Harry smiled in relief. 'Do most of them,' he motioned vaguely toward the room and dormitories. 'You know, do they think like Cat?'

'Nah, not really,' said George with a grimace. 'Some are pretty annoyed anyway, some think the three of you were just being a bunch of stupid kids… but no one _really_ thinks it was sabotage. Seriously, Cat's just being a major cow.'

'Thanks, guys,' he repeated, then, 'uh-oh, er – hey Oliver…' He shifted nervously under the scrutiny of their Quidditch captain's glare when he stalked over angrily.

'You'd just better catch that friggin' snitch, Harry. That's all. You'd better catch it and when we're way ahead. That's it.' And with that, he stormed away again, muttering under his breath about points and high scores.

Ron came back that afternoon, and it wasn't too long before everything went back to normal, or as normal as things ever were for Harry. For their detention, they were assigned to Hagrid, which might have been great, except they had to go with him into the forest after something that was killing Unicorns! Harry having his usual luck managed to run directly into whatever monster was doing the killing. Malfoy had run off screaming, but Harry'd stood there transfixed and trying to understand why his stupid scar was hurting again, when luckily for him a large Centaur drove the creature away.

Harry almost regretted telling his father about the warning Firenze had given him because he'd gotten very serious about it and warned him again to be very careful. Harry could have sworn that the man had enlisted all of the professors and elves in the castle to follow him around to make sure he was safe at all times. It was extremely irritating, and telling himself that his father was only so protective because he cared about him did little to make him feel any better. They argued frequently about how much danger Harry might be in – Severus thinking that Harry wasn't taking his safety seriously enough, and Harry thinking that Severus was making too much out of little things. Harry argued that the school was safe, while Severus argued that dangers could sometimes still get in, and after swearing him to secrecy, Severus had let Harry in on the same suspicion he'd approached the headmaster about – Quirrell.

'Quirrell?!' Harry exclaimed. 'No way, Dad. Sure he's even odder than he was before he went away – but if anything I think he seems even less of a threat – he's afraid of his own wand!'

'So it seems,' Severus replied. 'I'm not certain it was such a coincidence that a troll got in here at Hallowe'en – they're his specialty… Nevertheless,' Severus admonished him. 'Though you will still show him the proper respect in class, I don't want you to be alone with him. If you need extra help, come to me. If he asks you to stay alone after class, make the excuse that I have asked to see you…'

Though thinking his father was crazy at the time, Harry'd promised to be careful of him, and of his safety in general. Quirrell was harmless though, he privately thought. If anything he might be a victim of  whoever or whatever was trying to get the Philosopher's Stone – On the day after Harry's birthday last summer, they'd had to come to Hogwarts for a few days, and though he was supposed to have been in the kitchens with the house elves, Harry had easily slipped away from them and managed to spy on a _very interesting conversation between his father, the headmaster, Auntie Minnie, Uncle Filius and Auntie Violet concerning a certain object recently rescued from Gringotts… Of course he'd shared this information with his two new best friends, Ron and Hermione, who were intrigued by the Philosopher's Stone, and agreed with Harry that, if anything, Quirrell was more _in_ danger, than ever likely to __be a danger to anyone. And though Harry had to keep his distance in order to keep his promise to his father, Ron and Hermione were employed to watch out for the Defense against the Dark Arts professor as much as possible in the months that followed…_

**TBC**

**Will update soon with the next chapter – what will Severus say when Harry very nearly gets himself killed by 'The man with two faces'?**


	10. When good things come from bad decisions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. **Toward the end of this chapter I have copied a small paragraph directly from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone pp. 221 in the Raincoast printing of the Bloomsbury edition – it is __so not mine._

**When good things come out of bad decisions**

_-Flashback-_

_'Professor!'___

_Severus__ glared at the impertinent student who'd just crashed into his dungeon classroom. 'Miss Ball,' he began acidly, double-digit points deductions on the tip of his tongue, but the angry rebuke died in his mouth when she spoke her next words._

_'Sir, it's Harry.'_

_Sparing barely half a second to dismiss his class, and hearing nothing more beyond the fact that Harry was injured and on his way to the hospital wing, he sprinted ahead of the girl and up the stairs. He arrived barely seconds after Harry, who was being laid gently into a bed by the headmaster. Robes swirling behind him, Severus skidded to a halt at the side of Harry's bed. The boy was frighteningly pale and trembling as he tried desperately to fight the tears staining his cheeks._

_Spotting his father at his side, his resolve seemed to falter. 'Daddy,' he sobbed, reaching out desperately. 'Hurt…'_

_'Shhh,' he soothed. 'Shhh, it's alright.' He gently eased Harry back into the pillows, wiping tears from his cheeks and brushing his hair from his forehead, all the while offering soothing words of comfort. 'Madam Pomfrey is going to fix you right up, you'll see. Don't you worry about a thing.' He gave him a reassuring smile as he backed up allowing the mediwitch to take over._

_Keeping his face calm so as not to frighten Harry, and his voice so quiet that only Albus could hear him, Severus turned to the headmaster.__ 'What happened?'_

_'Well,' he replied slowly. 'He was running…'_

_'I've told him so many times not to run…'_

_'Yes,' Albus sighed. 'Well, the problem was that Peeves was harassing Argus, and had upset his floor polish… Harry came along at just the wrong moment, slipped, and went down the stairs…'_

_'I'll kill Peeves…'_

_'He is already dead, Severus – and anyway, it wouldn't help Harry now would it?' Albus said calmly. _

_'He's only five years old – Peeves should be…'_

_'He didn't do it to hurt Harry. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine – he ran ahead of me… I'm very sorry…'_

_Severus__ took a deep breath, calming himself before giving the headmaster a small smile. 'It's alright, sir. As you say, it was an accident. An unfortunate combination of events… and I'm sure he'll be fine, though perhaps this will finally teach him not to run in the halls…' In spite of his confident words, he couldn't keep the slight quaver out of his voice._

_'Lots of bumps and bruises,' Poppy said with a sigh once she'd finished examining Harry, and had pulled the two professors aside. 'A mild concussion and a broken tibia – that's his shin bone. Now, I want to keep him here for tonight because of the concussion. It is mild, but I don't want to take any chances.' Severus nodded, having to work very hard to maintain his cool exterior. 'And the leg will need a splint for about a week.'_

_'What?' Severus questioned. 'Why can't you just mend the break?'_

_'The bones of young children are not like those of adults, or even teenagers Severus,' she explained. 'It's how children grow – when they are young their bones are in pieces, connected by cartilage. It's not until after puberty that most of their bones begin to fuse and start to really look like the adult shape you're thinking of.  Because of where he's broken it, if I mend it without being careful for this, the bone could fuse now, and it would stop growing longer, while the other leg wouldn't. The splinting, combined with a slower magical healing will make sure that this doesn't happen, and make sure that his bone growth is not damaged in any way. Trust me,' she smiled encouragingly. 'I know what I'm doing. Now, you're welcome to go and sit with him. You can apply the salve for the bumps and bruises, and the splinting will not be comfortable for him, but with the concussion I'm afraid that we can't let him fall asleep for a while…'_

Severus had sat beside his bed that entire day and night – almost six years ago now. The difference was that _that_ time, he'd been trying to keep Harry from falling asleep, and _this time, he was praying that Harry would wake…_

He was torn between feeling so relieved that Harry was alive, (and would, according to Poppy, recover) that he wanted to grab him and hold him close until he was twenty – and being so angry with him for the multitude of dangerous decisions and direct disobedience that had put him into the situation that had nearly killed him, that he wanted to give him such a walloping that he wouldn't sit comfortably again until he was twenty… Of course he'd do neither. For one, it was completely impractical to either stand or be held for nine years, and besides, the severe 'talking-to' he did have planned would certainly stay with the boy much longer.

Such was the eternal struggle of parenthood, Severus thought. When your child does something so abysmally foolish, and causes you to panic, fearing them dead or so badly hurt… that you don't know what to do first: bawl your eyes out with joy when they end up surviving and being alright, or throttle them yourself for terrifying you… 

He'd told Harry to be wary of Quirrell. He'd told him to keep his mind and self away from what was being protected in the school… He'd told him so many times to stay _away from dangerous situations. To get help from him, from Minerva, Filius, Albus… almost any of the professors… But what had he done? Granted Albus had been called away, but Minerva would have been available, and surely he should have known that in this situation, he could have interrupted the potion his father had been working on… He had to know that his safety was more valuable than a few potion ingredients…_

But he hadn't interrupted, he hadn't gone to Minerva… He'd thrown himself into mortal danger, leaving Severus to find out about it in a note left pinned to the door of his lab. 

When he'd finished his work and found the note, he'd rushed to the third floor, arriving at the same time as Albus. The children had made it past the dog, past the devil's snare, past the keys… Weasley and Granger were in the transfigured chess room, Weasley was injured and Granger was blubbering that Harry'd gone on past the potions.  He and Albus had arrived in the final chamber just in time to witness Voldemort desert Quirrell's body… the fool died – it wasn't quick. 

And Harry… Harry had been left unconscious, still clutching the Philosopher's Stone…

He was brought out of his memories as Harry began to stir. 'Harry?'

'Hnnn…' Harry groaned, wincing as he tried to shift in his bed. Very gently, Severus placed Harry's glasses on his face and sat back into his chair. After a moment Harry managed to open his eyes and look around. As his gaze fell on his father he froze, swallowing nervously as his father merely stared at him impassively. 'Dad?' His throat was so dry that his voice cracked. Wordlessly Severus helped him to sit up and held a glass to his lips so he could gratefully gulp down some water.

'Are you angry?' Harry asked after a minute, becoming unnerved by the silence.

'Yes.' It was a simple answer, not yelled, nor growled. Not menacing, nor kind. Just 'yes'.

'I'm sorry…' Harry began, feeling tears begin to form behind his eyes.

'I told you to leave it alone. I told you to stay away from Quirrell. I told you…' His voice had begun to rise, and he stopped himself, taking a deep breath and rising. 'We'll talk about this later,' he said, standing up and moving to the fireplace and throwing in some floo-call powder. 'Albus!' he called. 'He's awake.'

******************

After promising to let Madam Pomfrey know if his condition changed at all, Severus managed to convince her that Harry would be more rested if he were to sleep in his own bed instead of the lumpy cots in the hospital wing. Indeed, he'd been right, because Harry rarely remembered sleeping so comfortably as he had the second his head hit his pillow in his room.  When he woke the next morning, his father was there.

'Lie still for a bit,' he said softly as Harry struggled to get up. 'Let me have a look at you.' Severus had felt Harry's forehead for a temperature and examined his remaining scratches and bumps before summoning the matron who, after a similar examination pronounced Harry fit to attend the feast that evening as long as he rested in bed all day.

As soon as she'd gone Severus had helped Harry sit up a little, propping him up with several thick pillows. Harry tried hard to busy himself with examining his pyjamas, which he didn't remember changing into last night… he wondered if his father had gotten him changed after he'd fallen asleep… Speaking of his father…

'We need to talk. Do you feel up to it?' Severus asked, sitting on the edge of the bed so he was facing Harry.

_No_ 'Yes. I'm sorry…"

'Which is…'

'Not as good as not doing something I shouldn't have done in the first place.' Harry finished his father's favourite lecture phrase with him. 'I know, Dad. But I knew someone was going to try and steal the Stone, and you were in your research lab, and Uncle Albus was away, and Auntie Minnie was angry with me…' he shrugged. 'I had to do something…'

'When did you even find out about the Philosopher's Stone?' Severus demanded.

'When we came to the school after my birthday last summer.' Harry confessed, his face flushing with guilt.

'You snuck away from the elves.' He made it a statement, but Harry confirmed it anyway. 'And you eavesdropped on a conversation between the headmaster and I?'

'Yes,' Harry whispered.

'I believe you and I have established the consequences of you deliberately eavesdropping on private conversations between the teachers at this school?' Harry flushed a deeper red, but nodded again. 'Well, as it was nearly a year ago, I think we can say the penalty time has expired on that one, but there's still the matter of your disobedience that lead up to your current situation. I remember telling you to avoid Quirrell outside of class.'

'We didn't know it was Quirrell… we didn't know who it was.'

'And that makes it alright?' Severus yelled. 'So you believe some mystery person – certainly dangerous, was going to steal the Philosopher's Stone, whose use I'm guessing you knew, so you take it upon yourself to go and stop him?! Why didn't you go to Minerva? Or Me?'

'We tried Auntie Minnie. We asked to see Uncle Albus, but she said he was called away, and when we told her it was important because we thought someone would try and take the Philosopher's Stone, she got angry that we knew about it and told us it was safe. You were in your research lab – with the door shut – we waited as long as we could and then I left that note so you'd know where I was…'

'Did you explain to Minerva what evidence you had to suggest that someone would go after the stone?' Harry shook his head, looking intently at his hands. 'Why didn't you interrupt me in my lab to tell me about all this?'

'No one's supposed to disturb you in your research lab, a potion could be destroyed.'

'Do you honestly think that this situation applies? Did you honestly believe that I would value a potion over your safety, and the safety of two other students?'

Harry shrugged. 'I dunno…'

'Well I don't!' Severus replied irritably, causing Harry to jump. 'Harry,' he said more gently, forcing his son to meet his eyes. 'No potion is more important to me than your safety. I want to make sure that you have that firmly imbedded in that skull of yours before we go any further. Do you understand?'

'Yes,'

'What do you understand?'

'Safety is more important than potions.'

'**Your** safety is more important than **anything**. Don't ever forget it, Harry.' He paused, finally looking away from Harry before continuing in barely more than a whisper. 'You should have interrupted me. You shouldn't have been in there alone like that.' 

'Ron and Hermione…'

'Were not with you in that final chamber! Merlin's beard, Harry, Albus and I barely made it in time to stop you killing yourself in the process of stopping Quirrell…' 

Severus had Harry's food for the day brought to his room, and the two sat talking while he ate. There was much talk of how many ways Severus would throttle Harry himself if he terrified him like that again, as well as many apologies and promises to think things through more carefully from Harry. After breakfast, and again after lunch, Harry argued briefly that he wanted to get out of bed and go see his friends, but both times Severus reminded him of Madam Ponfrey's condition if he wanted to attend the leaving feast, so instead Harry napped and played a couple of games of chess with his father.

The leaving feast that night was a difficult affair for Harry. He'd been looking forward to his first Hogwarts feasts as a Hogwarts student, for as long as he could remember – first, in the years when he'd been too young to attend, and then when he'd observed from the head table with his father and the teachers… He'd always dreamed of the day he'd finally be down here with the students, enjoying the feast with friends, pigging out on the pudding… Unfortunately, his first year's worth of student feasts had left something to be desired…

During the welcoming feast, he'd been too worried about his father's reaction to his being assigned to Gryffindor to really enjoy it… At Christmas his father had asked him to sit up at the head table with him. This sounded really cool to the other students – to be invited to eat the Christmas feast with the teachers, but in actual fact, it was kinda boring. The teachers always talked about their lessons, or argued about editorials in scholarly journals. They never talked about Quidditch, or anything fun. And Harry could never get away with skipping his veggies in favour of a double serving of pudding…

Now, for the leaving feast… He'd been hoping to have a great time with all his friends. Maybe even be celebrating having won the Quidditch cup… Unfortunately, they'd had to forfeit the last Quidditch game of the season, and so, their chances for the cup, because of Harry being in the infirmary. Oliver had said that he wasn't angry, and didn't blame Harry one bit, but still, Harry wasn't quite sure, and so he decided to keep his distance, just in case.

No one in Gryffindor was still angry with him for the points he'd lost helping Hagrid (though none of them knew exactly what he'd been doing, it had gotten around that he'd been caught out because he had been trying to help a friend), and no one blamed him for missing the final Quidditch match. As Dumbledore had said to Harry in the infirmary, everything that happened with Quirrell and the Philosopher's Stone was a complete secret, so naturally, everyone knew exactly what had happened… 

In fact, even Cat (who had been quite cold toward Harry ever since she'd come back from her detentions with Snape, looking distinctly the worse for wear) had patted him on the back and said she was very proud to call herself a member of the same house as him. She'd looked quite emotional as well, when she'd said how glad she was that he was alright and that she really was sorry for how she'd treated him earlier in the term. Harry believed her this time, and only made her suffer through a moment's silence with the whole common room watching before he smiled and accepted her apology.

But in spite of how kind everyone was being toward him – congratulating him, and saying how happy they were that he was alright… the main thing on Harry's mind was how upset his father had been.

Harry was finally brought out of his thoughts by Ron's elbow as the headmaster began his end of year speech, every word making Harry feel more guilty… Ron got fifty points – Hermione got fifty points – he got sixty points… Harry looked up to see his father's reaction at this. Severus smiled ever so slightly, just enough to let Harry know that he wasn't cross with him, and this calmed him greatly.

'There are all kinds of courage,' Dumbledore went on, smiling. 'It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom.'

It was pandemonium. Harry was instantly distracted. He'd spent a lot of time helping Neville understand potions better (though try as he might he couldn't dissuade the boy from being terrified of his Dad), he'd passed – though the results wouldn't be out until the next day, Severus had relented to Harry's queries that afternoon and told him that his friend had passed.

'Neville! You did it!' he cried, slapping Neville on the back along with everyone else. 'We've won! Because of you!' Neville looked like he might pass out from the shock as, with a sweep of Dumbledore's hand, the colours in the great hall changed from silver and green to red and gold.

Harry braved a look up to the head table. Hagrid was crying into the tablecloth, McGonagall was smiling broadly, Dumbledore winked at him, and his father… though Harry doubted that anyone else would catch it, the head of Slytherin suppressed a grin and sent his son a look of pride.

**TBC**


	11. Holidays with an old friend

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

****

**The Man in the Moony**

When the grades were handed out the next day, and the Gryffindor first years eagerly compared their results. Harry and Hermione were neck and neck for top grades – with Harry edging Hermione by only a few points.

'Oh, go on Hermione,' Harry said when Hermione seemed upset at coming in second. 'I've had an unfair advantage – no it's true. I had half of our professors as instructors for my primary studies since forever – I'm just used to what they want to see in essays and such. And I grew up here, so I've been sneaking in and watching bits of our lessons for years.' He put on a huge fake pout and nudged her playfully. 'Besides, look, you did way better than me in history of magic…'

To Ron's surprise and pleasure, he'd passed everything as well, including history of magic (which he typically slept through) and potions (which he hated, in spite of his friendship with Harry), even coming in within the top third of their class. 

When Neville saw his results, he laughed out loud. Herbology was easily his best grade, but what made him laugh was Snape's comment next to his (though low) passing potions grade, which he showed to Harry _'A much improved performance since your first term. Continued study and a diligent attention to detail in class will show continued improvement next year.'_

'Wow, Harry,' he said. 'Coming from your Dad, that's probably a big compliment!'

'Good job Neville!' Harry's trunk was packed at the foot of his bed as well as one big knap-sac which he slung over his shoulder. 'I'll see you guys downstairs for the ride to the train.'

'Harry…' Ron looked up from pulling clothes and various objects from under his bed. 'It's only an hour before we leave – where are you going?'

'To show my Dad my grades.  He said the other teachers refused to tell him how I'd done – it was driving him crazy. Besides,' he smirked, eying the rather large pile of junk still to be fit into Ron's trunk. '**I'm** already packed.'

'Oi,' Ron called as Harry headed for the door. 'Aren't you taking your trunk?'

'No,' Harry replied. 'I'm only going to be away for a week. Everything I need for that is in here.' He shifted his knap-sac on his shoulders. 'They'll get my trunk later.'

'Dad?' Harry  found his father among the sea of Slytherin's piling their trunks into the corridor outside their dungeon common room. Harry'd been in the Slytherin common room several times over the years with his father, but never as a student – a Gryffindor at that… The sudden silence as every student stopped to stare at him was a bit unnerving…

'What is it Harry?' Severus asked, starting the Slytherins back to work with a look.

'Did you want to see this?' Harry held up his results, smiling innocently, and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as his father read.

'Outstanding!' he said, rather louder than he'd meant, causing the students to stop to stare for another moment. 'Right,' Severus called to them. 'Evan Roche and Julia Cage.' Two of the seventh year prefects walked closer. 'You are in charge of making certain that everyone is ready and to the front hall in time.' And with that, Severus drew Harry toward his office.

'Top of your year.' He smiled as he read over Harry's results more carefully. 'There's room for improvement in the history of magic grade though…' He smirked – Harry'd never been very interested in _boring old history. 'But overall, I'd say well done Harry. I'm very proud of you.' Harry beamed, letting himself be pulled into a congratulatory hug._

'Right,' Severus said, holding Harry at arms length. 'I want you to have a good time, but be good, and mind Remus hear?' Harry nodded enthusiastically. 'Are you all packed and ready to go?'

'Yeah, my trunk is still in Gryffindor tower, but it's all packed, and everything I'm taking to Uncle Remus' is in here.' He indicated the knap-sac.

'Toothbrush? Socks? Enough clean pants?' 

'Da-ad! Yes, I've got everything I'll need.'

'Alright,' Severus chuckled. 'I'll see you on the fourth, back at home. Do you want to take this to show him?' He asked, holding out Harry's grades.

'Yeah! He'll be amazed!'

'Good – well,' Severus sighed. 'I've got to get back out there. Make sure everyone is ready on time.  Oh, and Harry?' he asked as they reached the door to the office. 'Your broom wouldn't be shrunk and in that bag would it?'

'Aww, Dad… I promise I won't ride it – I just want to show it to him.'

'No way, Harry. Come on, out with it… or maybe you don't want to be allowed to ride it at all this summer, instead of just until your birthday?' 

Grumbling, Harry handed it over and Severus un-shrunk it and leaned it in a corner of his office. 'I'll take it back to the house with me. You'll have it back only _when you're allowed to ride it again. Remus lives surrounded by Muggles anyway, even if you weren't banned from riding it right now, you couldn't there anyway.'_

'I know…' Harry sighed, casting a wistful look at his broom as Severus lead him out of the office. 'It's just … you know – my _broom  I hate to leave it behind…'_

'You'll manage.' They stood now in the hall and Severus held Harry's shoulders, looking down at him. 'Have _fun_. Be _good. And most importantly **be careful. Love you.' He pulled Harry in for one last hug, kissing him on the top of the head.**_

Harry glanced around nervously to make sure no one was observing before giving a quick hug back and muttering 'Love you too Dad, and I will.'

*************

'Hey, Potter.' The peace of the compartment Harry, Ron and Hermione had been sharing was disturbed by the snarling voice, and annoying presence of Draco Malfoy. 'Why are you taking the train back to Kings Cross? Did Snape finally wise up and decide to ship you off? I mean _he's_ still back at the castle isn't he?'

'Get lost Malfoy,' snapped Harry and Ron at the same time. Harry'd been giving the other two all the details he hadn't been able to share yet about what had happened in the final chamber. Of course all the school knew the gist of what had happened, but in this case, the details Harry was sharing turned out to be even wilder than many of the rumours floating around…

'Or, what Potter? Going to sic your _Daddy on me? Term is over now, you have no…'_

'Did you know that I know of seven secret ways into the Slytherin common room and dorms?' Harry said casually, though the words had the effect of shutting Malfoy up for a minute. 'Now Dad knows about _most _of them… but imagine what kinds of things I could do with full access to the Slytherin dorms… dung-bombs in the wardrobes, flobberworms in the beds… oh, the possibilities are endless…'

'You wouldn't – he'd know it was you – I'd tell him. He'd kill you!'

'Hmm,' Harry smirked. 'He might know it was me. He might even believe you. You _might_ even be able to prove it was me. And yeah, I _might get caught, and he _might_ kill me. But, you know?' he turned in mock curiosity to Ron and Hermione. 'I think it'd be worth it don't you?'_

Malfoy didn't trouble them after that.

'That was _brilliant, Harry!' crowed Fred and George, who had been standing behind Malfoy, observing. 'Why are you heading back with us anyway?' Fred went on. 'I thought you and the teachers stayed on for a week or so after the end of classes before going home?'_

'Yeah, Dad'll be there for a week, but I'm going to spend the week with a friend. His name's Remus,' he explained to their curious looks. 'He was a good friend of my parents and went to school with them and Dad. Sometimes I go and stay with him for a few days. He teaches me about Muggle stuff.'

'Muggle stuff?'

'Yeah. He's not Muggle-born himself, but he lives in the Muggle world and my Mum was Muggle-born, so Dad figures I should learn about Muggles – you know, because he says it's part of my heritage and I should learn about it…' He shrugged, seeing his friends fidgeting at the mention of his dead parents. 'It's fun, actually.' He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. 'He's really funny and he tells me about when they were at school, and he takes me really nifty places... like the Underground, and the zoo, and the university where he works… _This time, he said he was going to take me to the __airport to see the __planes!'_

It took most of the rest of the train ride for Hermione and Harry – with the help of a book Remus had sent him – to explain how airplanes worked to the curious Weasleys.

'Wow,' Ron was muttering as they walked through the barrier from platform 9 ¾. 'And you're going to get to go and see them … _cool!_'

'Harry!'

'Uncle Remus!' Harry's face split into a wide grin as he was lifted bodily into a huge hug. 'How are you?' he asked once he was set back on his feet.

'I'm well Harry,' Remus smiled at Harry's concern. 

Though he knew to keep it a secret, Harry did know about Remus' condition and was always worried for him. 

'And who have we here?'

'Oh,' Harry started, realizing that his friends were still beside him. 'Sorry, these are my friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron, Hermione, this is Remus Lupin.'

'Pleased to meet you, Mr. Lupin,' Hermione said, as they each shook hands.

'And you,' Remus raised and eyebrow, regarding Harry with a mock stern air. 'So these are the co-conspirators?' 

'Dad owled you then…' Harry sighed, slumping visibly.

'Yeah – twice…' He was stopped from elaborating as Ron and Hermione's parents came to collect their charge's and the three said their goodbyes.

'So,' Harry asked in a would-be casual voice after the others had left and Remus was leading him out of the station. 'Dad owled you?'

'Don't worry, Harry,' Remus chuckled as they climbed into his car. 'He was pretty angry when he wrote the first one, but the second one was a little more liberal – he said to ask about your marks?'

'Oh, yeah!' Harry dove into his knap-sac. 'Wait till you see!'

'You'll have to show me when we get there. I can't look while I'm driving.' Remus said, motioning to the heavy traffic on the roadway. 'But they're good?'

'To quote Dad this morning: _Outstanding!' Harry laughed for a moment before turning serious again. 'So, um… Are you still going to take me to the airport? I read that book you sent me and I think I mostly understand – the only thing I didn't get were why they let them crash sometimes, and about the 'black-box' because they had a picture, and it wasn't black – so I couldn't figure out why it's called that.'_

'Yes,' Remus chuckled at Harry's confusion. 'We're still going to the airport. And I'll take you to the library before so you can look at a couple more books on it that should help you out. We're going to have lots of fun this week. I want to hear all about what happened, but then we'll leave it behind us and have a good time alright? I don't get to see you nearly often enough to spend this time being angry with you so I'm just going to count on the fact that your Dad was suitably angry for all of us.'

'That's for sure,' Harry snorted. 'Madam Pomfrey made me stay in bed all day yesterday, and Dad spent most of that time lecturing me. And I'm not allowed my broom until my birthday. He wouldn't even let me bring it to show you!'

'Well, we're the only wizards around where I live Harry,' Remus smiled. 'So you couldn't have had it here anyway. Now,' he said, very definitely changing the topic. 'Tell me everything about your year. I want to hear every detail of your first year at Hogwarts as a _real Hogwarts student_!'

**TBC – Coming soon, the rest of Harry's summer – most of which will be spent with his Dad.**


	12. A change of holiday plans

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Holidays and a change of plans**

'So let me get this straight,' said Remus, stretching out his feet in front of the fire once the dinner dishes had been cleared away. 'It all started nearly a year ago when you began disobeying by first sneaking out,' Remus began ticking off Harry's 'activities' on his fingers. 'Then eavesdropping on Severus and the headmaster. Then after school started, in spite of many warnings, you kept investigating the protections on the Philosophers Stone… _And, _in spite of warnings to avoid Quirrell outside of class – and to keep Severus' suspicions secret, you _told your friends, and __didn't avoid him. And then even though you didn't know who it was, you took it upon yourself to go after whoever was going to steal the Stone – nearly killing yourself and two friends in the process?'_

'When you put it like that,' Harry mumbled, picking at his cuffs. 'It sounds much worse…'

'Harry,' Remus sighed, shaking his head. 'You're as bad as your father.'

'Which one…?' he rolled his eyes, slumping dramatically in his chair.

'Both – you're as bad as both of them put together… I wouldn't tell Severus I said he was like James though' Remus chuckled. 'It's not much likely to improve his mood…'

**************************

Severus stared at the parchment, unsure what to say. It was the culmination of many dreams – it was an incredible honour – it would mean three weeks at the International Confederation of Wizards Convention, on a remote and unplottable island somewhere in the North Sea… in the middle of which, would fall Harry's birthday.

'What about Harry?' he finally voiced.

'You are welcome to bring him, of course,' Dumbledore assured him.

'But it's so far – and the security there – he wouldn't even be able to floo his friends right? And owls will have a hard time getting through…'

'True, but do you really think, Harry would wish you to turn this down?'

'No,' Severus snorted, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Especially not now – with what happened, he'll think he has to make things up – he'll think missing his birthday is like a punishment for what happened… Arrgghh. I'm going to Floo him at Lupins'' With that, he swept out of the headmasters' office and headed down to his nearly completely packed apartment to use the floo there.

'Severus?' Remus regarded the face swirling in his fireplace curiously. 'You're a couple of days early aren't you? Is something wrong?'

'I need to speak with Harry for a minute.' His voice was neither friendly nor antagonistic – merely businesslike. Though the two men had set aside their differences (at Albus' insistence) for Harry's sake, and could now manage to carry on a civil conversation, they still weren't quite what you'd call friendly.

'Well,' Remus sighed. 'You may as well come through. He's just gone in the shower.' Handing him a clothes brush to sweep away the soot that had gotten on his robes when he'd come through the floo, Remus offered Severus a cup of tea while they waited.

'Thank-you. Harry is not known for his quick showers.'

'No,' Remus chuckled, magicking a tray of tea and biscuits onto the kitchen table. 'He really isn't, is he?' After several minutes of silence, Remus turned a concerned look onto his guest. '_Is anything wrong Severus? Because Harry's been perfect…'_

'I've been invited to present my findings on my _veritaserum_ to the International Confederation of Wizards conference.' 

'Wow, Severus! That's quite an honour! I don't understand though, what…?'

'We'd have to go next week – and stay through the entire conference which ends mid-August. The security there is unbelievable – he wouldn't be able to floo his friends, owls would have a difficult time getting there, and he wouldn't be able to get back for his birthday. He was hoping to have a party with his friends this year…'

'That's alright, Dad.' Remus and Severus both jumped at the sound from the door. Harry walked the rest of the way into the kitchen, his hair still wet from his shower, and sat down at the table with the two men. 'Besides,' he shrugged, trying to look like he didn't care either way. 'Everyone will think it's really cool that I got to go to the ICW conference…'

'It's an incredible honour for him,' Remus said, handing Harry a cup of tea. 'It's _very rare for non-members to be invited to speak, or attend.'_

'Yeah, I know.'  Harry tried with all his might to hide his disappointment about missing his birthday because he really was happy for his Dad. 'When do we have to go? I mean, do I have to go back now, or can I – I mean, tomorrow we were going to go to the amusement park…'

'Oh, no,' Severus assured him quickly. 'We wouldn't have to leave until next week, so you can finish out your time with Remus. And we'll still do something for your birthday. Albus will be there, and Minerva and Filius…'

'That's ok,' Harry smiled. 'Can I floo Ron before we go? He's invited me to come and stay for a few days sometime during the summer. I want to tell him that I can't so he doesn't think I'm snubbing him or something…'

'Yeah, of course,' Severus said quickly, getting an idea. 'In fact, if it's convenient, and the invitation still stands, I'd be alright with you going to stay for a few days after we get back.'

'Really?' Harry asked, jumping up in excitement. 'Can I floo him now?' he directed this question to both men.

'It's alright with me, Harry,' said Remus. 'You know where the floo-call powder is,' he added when Severus nodded as well.

It was a much relieved Severus who returned to Hogwarts that evening. Remus had insisted he stay for dinner, and he'd agreed, seeing Harry looking at him hopefully. Severus had been reluctant, for many reasons to allow Remus much access to Harry in the beginning. It had only been at Albus' _strong recommendation_ (which amounted to orders) that he'd allowed any contact at all. But over the years, he came to realize that even though Harry loved him as his father – completely – he still craved the connection that Remus offered to the people Harry referred to as his 'first parents'. It had taken years for Severus to completely accept that Harry's attachment to Remus and through him James and Lily, did not diminish Harry's attachment to _him_ at all (though in all honesty, he did still find himself feeling jealous at times… like when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor…).

Harry had arranged with Ron and Mrs. Weasley to stay with them for the last week of the summer holidays (on Severus' condition that his holiday work was done first). The Weasley's would see Harry to the train back to Hogwarts on September first. It was the best possible solution for all concerned, and so it was with a growing sense of excitement that Severus went to Albus and accepted the Confederation's invitation and began hurriedly to prepare his notes on what he would say in front of the Wizarding world's greatest minds.

**TBC**

**A short one – sorry.**** But this was a good place to stop. Next will be the Convention, and Harry's birthday.**


	13. At the convention

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**At the International Confederation of Wizards Convention…**

Harry knew that as soon as they got back he'd be asked about what being at the ICW Convention was like. He knew that the Weasley's would think it was some kind of really exciting event – that it must be really cool to be around all these powerful witches and wizards. 

But actually, the isolated island seemed to be under a permanent cold fog, and there was no way to contact his friends. He'd had to leave his owl behind at Hogwarts, where Hagrid was taking care of her – his Dad had said that the journey would be too hard for the animal for something as simple as post – and there were no active floos… Even if he were old enough and knew how, he couldn't even have apparated as there were several layers of anti-apparition wards in effect. In fact, the only way on or off of the island was by portkey, with the only safe transport point being heavily guarded until the end of the conference.

In fact, because of his age, Harry was expected to be accompanied by his father or one of the other Hogwarts professors at all times, which meant that he couldn't wander, or find things to amuse himself – he couldn't even just sleep in while his father attended lectures! Mostly he just tagged along with Severus, mostly ignoring the speaker to work on his own holiday work (which had to be not only done, but done to his father's satisfaction if he was to be allowed to finish the holidays with Ron and his family).

For the most part anyway. A couple of lectures he got to attend with his father were quite interesting: Ones that discussed new curses that Severus promised to wallop Harry to within an inch of his life if he ever tried… ones that discussed potions that Harry knew his father was just _dieing to try the instant they got home… and Severus' talk about his advances in improving his own invention: __veritaserum._

_That_ had been cool, though Harry knew that Ron wouldn't have been interested. 

It had been on Harry's birthday. They'd gotten up early, and in spite of Harry's protestations that his father didn't need to do anything – so he could focus on his talk that morning – Severus had arranged for a breakfast gathering of himself, Albus, Minerva and Filius, who would all also be joining them for a special supper that evening, so that Harry could at least begin and end his birthday with familiar faces – even if he couldn't be with friends his own age.

He'd been very excited for his father as the crowd began to gather for his discussion later that morning. He'd gotten a seat reserved for him right at the front, with the rest of the Hogwarts contingent – all of whom had come directly to the lecture theatre from Harry's birthday breakfast. As the professors mingled a little Harry settled into his seat, hardly able to contain his excitement. He knew how much this meant to his father to have his hard work recognized, and he couldn't be happier for him. He knew how much the man put into his research, he knew how much joy he received from finding new ways to brew potions, or discovering new potions altogether. He'd discovered _veritaserum_ before Harry had been with him, but Harry had witnessed first-hand how much effort Severus had put into making it a more useful tool…

'Good heavens…' The voice beside him distracted Harry. 'You're Harry Potter, aren't you?'

'Yes.' Harry was used to being asked this whenever he went out in public. Though he hadn't been bothered much at this conference until now… 

'What _are_ you doing at such a boring old talk like this?' the large, bald man demanded, obviously thinking he was being amusing.

'It's my Dad's talk,' Harry replied, a little icily.

'Oh, right, sorry.' He didn't sound sorry to Harry, but he would have been willing to just let it go if he hadn't kept talking. 'Still don't know _what_ possessed the ministry to allow someone like _that,' he motioned to Severus who was chatting with the discussion facilitator near the podium. 'To adopt any child, much less _you_… Albus! How are you old man?' he ended jovially as Dumbledore, came to stand beside Harry, who was now fuming._

'I'm well, Donovan.' His voice was arctic, and he made no attempt to return the greeting. 

Harry looked up at him, trying to convey his desire to be saved from having to sit next to this man, or hear any more of his thoughts. Taking the hint, but deciding to take matters into his own hands first, Dumbledore rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and spoke again to the portly wizard. 

'Can't wait to hear about Severus' new advances with his _veritaserum. What he's shared with me about his work at Hogwarts sounds _very_ promising. If only more of us were as gifted in potions as he is – there would be far fewer accidents in which children were accidentally adversely affected by potions gone awry…' The man blushed furiously at this, and Dumbledore took the opportunity to quietly lead Harry several seats away from him._

'Thank-you, sir.' Harry said appreciatively. He was very curious about what kind of potions mishap the man had been embarrassed about when Dumbledore had made his comment, but decided that he wouldn't ask just now.

'What did he say to you Harry? You looked ready to start hexing him.'

Slumping heavily into his chair with a huff, Harry, growled once before answering. 'He _said,' Harry quoted angrily. 'That he didn't know what possessed the ministry to allow someone like Dad to adopt anyone, much less me…. Stupid old…' Harry muttered several descriptors under his breath before looking back up at the headmaster. 'Why do people think it's ok to say things like that about him?' he asked, a slight quaver in his voice. 'At all? Much less to me?'_

'Arrogant, stupid old…' Dumbledore muttered several much more colourful descriptors under his breath, shooting a glare in the man's direction before turning a kind gaze back to Harry. 'I'm sorry, Harry. That was a horrible thing for him to say. He hasn't been a student of mine in nearly forty years, but if I could, I'd have him under the cane for a remark like that…' He smirked, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry couldn't help himself – the image of Dumbledore taking a cane to the fat old (to Harry's way of thinking anyway) man, elicited a soft chuckle. 'Good man,' Dumbledore patted Harry's back a few times when he saw Harry's mood lighten. 'Don't let people like that get to you Harry.'

As Harry smiled, catching his father's eye and waving briefly, Dumbledore got up and spoke briefly with Minerva. She scowled at the man who had spoken to Harry before coming over to take the seat that Dumbledore had vacated. By the time the facilitator called the group to attention, Filius Flitwick had seated himself on Harry's other side, and Dumbledore sat himself next to Minerva, directly next to a now distinctly uncomfortable looking Donovan.

The discussion was a complete success, with Severus letting his joy in his work show through during the question and answer session after his initial speech, and Harry was pleased to join the others in applause at the end of the presentation.

'You were brilliant Dad!' Harry was still beaming as the five of them sat down to eat lunch that afternoon. 'Even that jerk-face was impressed by the end!'

'Donovan Logan,' Dumbledore explained to Severus' quizzical look. 'Stupid ass said something ignorant to Harry…'

'What did he say?' Severus demanded in a low growl.

'Nothing intelligent,' Dumbledore began, but seeing from the look on his face that Severus did not intend to let it go, he explained: 'He made a stupid crack about you adopting Harry. I spotted Harry about to remove his head from his shoulders, and stepped in.'

'Uncle Albus was brilliant, Dad,' Harry chuckled again. 'He told him that if more people were as good at potions as you there'd be less accidents… Did he have a really bad potions accident Uncle Albus?' Harry asked. 'Because he sure looked embarrassed when you mentioned adverse reactions…'

'He once overdosed on a _Virtus__ Engorgio  potion…' Everyone at the table choked at this, Severus laughing outright. _

Only Harry looked confused. 'I don't know that potion? What's it do?'

Dumbledore smiled mischievously at Harry's question, Filius looked determinedly at his plate, and Minerva blushed scarlet. Severus cleared his throat and, though he looked distinctly uncomfortable, finally managed to answer. 'It is an illicit potion that you will _not_ worry about… nor make… it – uh, can lead to a _very_ embarrassing situation for young men who attempt it… argh…' he groaned, shooting a glare at Albus for bringing it up when Harry looked at him, still confused. 

'It – er –' He leaned in, whispering so that no one else could hear. 'It causes a _certain part_ of the male anatomy to get larger. It is only ever attempted by young men with less brains than self-confidence, because the possible side-effects are said to be quite uncomfortable.' Harry could feel his face burning as he finally understood, and would have loved to crawl under a rock if their server hadn't chosen that moment to arrive with their meals.

'What talk are we going to see this afternoon?' Harry asked his father in an attempt to change the subject.

'This afternoon is the general assembly,' Minerva answered for him. 'Everyone is expected to attend, but between you and me, Harry, it is incredibly boring, so I recommend bringing either a book to read or some parchment to doodle on.'

She'd been right. It had been the most boring part of the convention yet – that is right up until one of the wizards up at the front had announced that today was Harry Potter's birthday and that they were lucky to have Harry in the audience today, and would he come forward so that they all could extend their best wishes?  Harry had sat, frozen in horror in his seat until Dumbledore had risen and motioned for their entire group: himself, Minerva, Filius, Severus and Harry to all step forward.

Still, even leaning against his father for support, and with the other Hogwarts professors standing with him, he dearly wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole as the room of fifty-odd witches and wizards chorused "For he's a jolly good fellow". 

He very shyly thanked the chairman when he wished him many happy returns and handed him a gift from the whole ICW of a book entitled "Famous witches and wizards of the twentieth century" bookmarked at the page that held his own entry. Returning to his seat as soon as politely possible, Harry was certain that his face was redder than Ron's hair. 

But worst of all, was on his way back to his seat, he noticed a Daily Prophet photographer putting his camera away.  _Terrific_ he thought. _That's all I need is for this to make it into the paper…_

His birthday dinner that evening with his father and the Hogwarts teachers was far more satisfactory.  As were the gifts – It was an all Quidditch theme: Books, gloves, pads and even a _very_ nice broomstick-care kit from his father – Remus had given him his gift before he'd left his flat (about a tonne and a half of chocolates and sweets). 

'I have to wonder at the propriety though…' Filius said as they all sat sipping their after dinner tea. 'I mean – the heads of Ravenclaw and Slytherin giving _Gryffindor's star seeker Quidditch supplies. How do you think that would sit with our alums Severus?' He'd said it with a completely straight face, but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away a moment before his face broke into a grin._

The professors, and even Harry himself were still laughing about the irony of it all when Severus finally sent Harry off to bed as the hour neared midnight.

'Good-night all, 'night Dad – you were brilliant today.' Harry said over a yawn after thanking them all for his gifts. 

As he slowly drifted off, to the muffled murmuring of the adults voices in the other room, and the sight of his birthday gifts on the nightstand, Harry's last thought was that even though his birthday had turned out much differently than he'd been hoping only a few weeks ago, it was still a great day. He was twelve years old – and though they still had a week and a half left at the convention, as soon as he got home, he'd have a week and a half – partly at home, partly at Hogwarts before he went to stay at Rons to spend almost entirely up on his broom, flying…

**TBC**


	14. Home and Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Home and Diagon Alley**

When the portkey deposited the two of them at the bottom of their front steps, luggage and all, the only thing Severus wanted to do was sleep for several days – or maybe just the rest of today so he could get into his lab and start tweaking some of the potions he'd heard discussed at the conference. Harry, however had other ideas…

'See you…' he called, bolting up the stairs.

'Freeze!' Severus stopped him mid leap. 'Luggage – upstairs,' he instructed. 'Everything unpacked, your bed made up, and the holiday work you've finished put out for me to read. Then, _and only then, you may go flying.'_

'Aww, Dad…'Harry whined, stomping heavily back down the stairs to grab his luggage. 'It's been ages!'

'And it'll be a few minutes longer.' Severus gave him a light, good-natured swat on the behind to start him back up the stairs. 'The sooner you get that lot put away, the sooner you can get up in the air.'

'Yes!' Harry cheered, running, luggage in tow, into the house. Severus could hear him cheering as he bounded noisily to his room: _I'm going flying!!_

'Hey, Dad?' Harry peered into his father's room about a half an hour later.

'All done already?' 

'Yeah, most of my clothes were dirty anyway. Can I Floo Ron?'

'I thought you wanted to go flying.' Severus smiled as he put away the last of his own luggage.

'I do, but I want to let him know we're home.' Because of the security, they hadn't been allowed to say exactly when they'd be returning from the conference, so all Harry's friends knew was that he'd be unreachable until 'around mid-August'.

'Alright,' Severus relented. 'My office Floo – I'll be down in a minute to open it.'

'Thanks, Dad,' Harry called as he ran out of the room.

When Severus entered his office a few minutes later, he spotted Harry right away – he was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the fireplace, his broom hovering in front of him as he clipped a few stray twigs from the end with a tool from the broomstick servicing kit his father had given him for his birthday. 

'This works a lot better than the ordinary scissors I was using,' Harry smiled, showing Severus the specialty clippers from his kit. 'See? Smooth, clean edges!'

'Great,' Severus smiled. Pointing his wand at the fireplace he first lit a small fire and then spoke the charm that reopened their Floo connection after their time away.  

As Harry instantly threw in the _Floo__-call powder and announced his request to the flames '_Burrow – This is Harry Potter for Ron Weasley'_, Severus seated himself at his desk and began to read through three weeks of accumulated post. He was so wrapped up in the many parchments littering his desk that Harry had to shout to get his attention. '**Dad!'**_

'Sorry?' Severus looked up finally from a letter from a parent asking if there was any way that he could insure that their son would be sorted into Slytherin. 'What…?'

'Da-ad,' Harry laughed. 'Earth to Dad… I said Ron and his family are going to Diagon Alley today for their school things – can we go today too? It would get it out of the way before you have to start thinking about going back to school… and I could see everyone…'

'I don't know Harry…' Severus began wearily, but Harry quickly offered a temptation too good to resist.

'Didn't you need to get some special ingredients for some of those new potions from the convention…?'

Which is how he found himself, with Harry in tow, barrelling through the tunnels under Gringotts a half an hour before they were to meet the Weasleys. It was _only the prospect of being able to procure the obscure ingredients he needed that allowed him to stomach the idea of spending time with the Weasley twins during the holiday. Speaking of which… Severus groaned audibly as he spotted a sea of red-heads emerging from another tunnel when they re-entered the marble expanse of the bank lobby._

'Ron! Fred! George!' Harry called, smirking at his father's reaction to the twins. Harry's voice also caught the attention of Hermione (whom they'd also arranged to meet), who was with her parents at the end of the counter, exchanging Muggle money. 

As they all went their separate ways outside the bank, Severus politely declined Mr. Weasley's invitation to come back to the Leakey Cauldron with him and the Grangers while Molly took Ginny to get her things and all the boys went off to get their things. 'Thank-you,' he said seriously. 'However, I require some rather obscure potions ingredients that are only available in one shop – it's a bit of a walk… Harry?' He turned to Harry who was trying to slip away with Ron and the twins without his father noticing.

'Come on, Dad,' he practically whined. 'Can I go with them? I'll be with Ron and the twins…'

'Do you have your wand with you?' he demanded, nodding once when Harry showed him. 'Alright, I want you to promise to be with at least one other person at all times. In a pinch, even Ronald here could be counted on to go for help.'

'Promise, Dad,' Harry smiled, starting off with the three youngest Weasley boys. 'See you…'

'Be at Flourish and Blotts within an hour!' he called after the boys retreating backs. The only indication that he'd been heard came in the form of a quick wave.

***************

'Break it up there chaps!' The scene that Severus met with when he entered the bookstore an hour later was bedlam. Hagrid was pulling Lucius Malfoy, and Arthur Weasley apart, while Harry and the other children, including Draco Malfoy looked to be trying to blend in with the crowd.

Lucius said something typically rude to Arthur before dragging Draco out of the store, shooting a brief glare in Severus' direction on his way past.

'Really, Arthur,' Molly was admonishing her husband. 'Brawling…'

'Alright Harry?' Severus asked, moving over to his son and tuning the others out.

'Yeah,' Harry replied, looking annoyed. 'It wasn't my fault, Dad.' 

Severus just looked at him confused for a moment – of course it wasn't his fault that Arthur and Lucius were fighting – that went _way_ back…

'But he just grabbed me and pulled me up there, and before I knew it they took a picture… I gave Ginny the books he gave me though…'

'What?' Severus demanded, thoroughly confused. 'What are you talking about Harry?'

'Lockhart – now I know why we had to get all of his books. He's teaching Defense this year.' Harry said, sounding annoyed. 'He spotted me, dragged me up there… gave me a set of his books…'

'Picture?' Severus asked, starting to catch up. 'Who took a picture?'

'The Prophet.' Harry scowled.

'Don't worry, Harry,' Severus forced a smile for Harry's sake. Harry did know that one of his father's standing rules was no contact with reporters, but Severus knew that in this case, it was certain that Lockhart would not have given Harry any chance of escape. 'It's not your fault. I should have been here sooner.'

Harry gave a sigh of relief, smiling at the parcels Severus was carrying. 'Did you get all the stuff for your new potions?'

'Yes, and a restock of your potions kit for school. So, your books?'

'Yeah, then we're done.'

After the excitement of the fight between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy in the bookstore, no one was in much of a mood to stop at the Leakey Cauldron – the Dentists Granger were looking completely horrified as they ushered Hermione toward the door out into Muggle London, and Mrs. Weasley was scowling openly at her husband as she pushed her group toward the Floo to go home. So with a promise to see them all one week before the start of classes, Harry watched them all leave before gathering his own packages to head home himself.

Stepping out of the hearth himself, a moment later, Severus nearly tripped over Harry's discarded parcels. 'Harry…' he groaned in exasperation. Harry stopped, halfway out the door, his broom in hand. 'I'm quite sure you didn't mean to just leave this lot here in the middle of the floor…'

With a heavy sigh, and rolling his eyes at his father's smirk, Harry set his broom aside again and began gathering up his parcels to take them to his room. 'I'm _never_ going to get to fly at this rate…' He did though – for a couple of hours before Severus called him back in for dinner. Thoroughly exhausted from a very long day, as well as the tiring effect of flying so long after having been away from it for a while, Harry stumbled to the table, dragging his broom (which Severus took and leaned in the corner while they ate). In spite of his most valiant efforts though, Harry was nodding off in his chair by halfway through the pudding.

'Harry, you're exhausted, why don't you head to bed?'

'Hnnnn…' Harry mumbled, his eyes trying to flick open, but only managing to make it halfway. 'Five more minutes…?' he asked, seemingly just on principle.

'Come on, Harry.' Severus smiled at Harry's feeble attempts to stay awake, and got up to help him stand up. 'You've been up since five o'clock this morning, and you didn't get to bed very early last night. It's been a full day, it's almost nine o'clock, and you're obviously dead tired.'

'Yeah…I can do it!' he insisted when Severus helped him to his feet, but when he instantly stumbled into the side of the table, Severus merely smiled, and bent to pick him up.

'That's what I thought,' Severus smiled when Harry offered no resistance, instead, falling almost instantly to sleep. 'You can fly more tomorrow,' he said quietly to Harry's sleepy comment about wanting to go back out flying after supper. After carrying him upstairs to his room, Severus got the effectively unconscious boy changed into his pyjamas and into bed. He couldn't figure out how to brush Harry's teeth without him choking on the toothpaste, and any tooth cleaning spell, would likely startle him awake, so Severus decided to let that go this one time – he'd get him to brush really well in the morning.

'Good-night, Son,' he whispered, bending to steal a kiss on Harry's forehead before he left.

'Don't worry,' he heard Harry muttering in his sleep as he closed the door. 'We don't even have Transfiguration today…'

**TBC **


	15. A week at the Burrow

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Ahhh****, real holidays at last**

'Dad?' Harry asked quietly. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Obviously you _can – you just did…' Severus smirked as he looked up from the letter he'd been reading – a response from Albus regarding an irate letter Severus had sent him about Lockhart using Harry to get more press._

'_May_ I ask you something…?' Harry rolled his eyes at the playful correction. 'Something _after_ this question…' he added quickly before Severus could tease further.

'Certainly…' Severus' playful smile faded a bit seeing Harry looking serious – and slightly uncomfortable. 'What is it?' 

'I was wondering… about – well, about Lockhart – er… _Professor_ Lockhart I mean…' 

Severus tried to give him as open a look as possible so he'd feel comfortable asking whatever he had to ask about Lockhart. He very carefully kept the scowl off of his face – a scowl that would have been aimed at Lockhart, and not at Harry… Sensing Harry's continued discomfort though, he stood and moved from behind his desk, beckoning Harry to join him on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

'Is this about what happened in Flourish and Blotts?'

'No… not really…' Harry sighed, slumping into his seat. 'It's stupid…'

'I highly doubt that,' Severus encouraged, and then a possible reason for Harry's concern occurred to him. 'Is it about Quirrell? Did that elf say something about Lockhart…?' 

Harry had been very surprised when he woke up the morning after they returned from the conference to find a rather shabby looking elf hovering over him. The creature had clamped a hand over Harry's mouth before he could cry out… Harry had panicked, thinking he was back in an old recurring nightmare that he hadn't had in a long time… but the figure was not like the person in his nightmare… and when Harry'd calmed down, all the elf wanted was to warn Harry not to return to Hogwarts that year… Of course it was impossible, but the elf had told him that he had to find a way or _terrible things would happen.  Harry had gone straight to his father the moment the elf left and Severus had told him as calmly as he could (though Harry knew that he was furious that anyone had breached their security) that it must just be a prank, and not to worry about it, before he called Albus and the two men recast, and strengthened all of the wards around the house._

'No…' Harry said slowly. 'But how do we know that Lockhart's not…' Harry looked up at his father. 'I mean, last term you _suspected_ about Quirrell, but you didn't know for sure – and Uncle Albus…'

'Harry,' Severus cut him off gently, and meeting his eyes. 'I have no suspicions that Lockhart is secretly working for Voldemort if that helps at all. I do have strong suspicions that he's an arrogant, self-important ignorant a--  er… ahem,' he cleared his throat and smiled encouragingly at Harry. 'I would appreciate it if you really would keep my feelings about your Defence against the Dark Arts professor just between us this time…' Harry blushed at this and started to look away, but Severus caught his chin and held his gaze. 'The man has a great many faults, and though it takes a certain amount of _stupidity to follow Voldemort, I honestly believe that Lockhart is actually __too stupid, alright?'_

'You're sure?' Harry asked, though he sounded less nervous. 'What if…?'

'**If**,' Severus cut him off and giving him a very serious look. 'If you suspect _anything_ of _anyone, at **_any_**__ time…?' The questioning tone was left unanswered for only a moment, but that was long enough for Severus: 'You – will – come – _directly_ – to – me.' He emphasized each word with a light tap on Harry's noggin with an outstretched finger._

'Oh, definitely – most definitely,' Harry assured him quickly, holding his hands up in surrender. 'Straight to you – no question. I don't want a repeat of last term!'

'Good,' Severus smiled. 'You'll be happy to know that I contacted Albus after that fiasco at the bookstore, and it will be made _very clear to Lockhart why he will not try to pull another stunt like that again…'_

'Oh, no!' Harry groaned. 'Dad! Now he'll hate me even before the first class…'

'No he won't – don't worry. For one, very little fazes that - - man - -,' Severus cleared his throat again, swallowing the word he'd _wanted_ to use to describe the new professor. 'And anyway, Albus will put it in such a way that Lockhart will be flattered into thinking he's doing a _favour_…' Severus stood, holding out his hand to pull Harry to his feet. 'Now, I was going to work on that cheering potion for a while. You're welcome to help, unless you'd rather head out flying again…?'

'No,' Harry said with a slight grimace. 'I'll help you if I can… I think I overdid the flying the last few days since we've been home – my bum is killing me…'

The two spent an amiable day in Severus' lab brewing cheerfulness potions. Harry would cut and prepare ingredients – sometimes adding them to the cauldron – sometimes stirring the concoction – or even taking notes for Severus as he observed the effects of various new ingredients. They stopped only for lunch, when the conversation turned to Harry's favourite topic: Quidditch.

'I shouldn't be telling you this,' Severus sighed when Harry'd brought up Gryffindor and Slytherin's chances in the new term. 'But Slytherin will be having a new seeker. I've no idea if he'll be any good, but…' he sighed, pushing the rest of his lunch aside, having lost his appetite. 'Unfortunately, it's one of those _political_ things and I have to let him on the team… No,' he shook his head when Harry asked him who it was. 'It wouldn't be fair to ask you to keep the secret, but it also wouldn't be fair to the rest of the Slytherin team if you knew before they did.' Though he was very curious, Harry grudgingly agreed not to press him further on it.

The only other time they stopped their work that afternoon was when Harry accidentally leaned a bit too close to a cauldron full of a particularly strong cheering potion. Merely inhaling the fumes was enough to send him into fits of laughter for nearly an hour. When his father laughed at his predicament, Harry deliberately wafted the fumes in his direction as well. For some time, they were both incapacitated with wave after wave of giggles… by the time it finally wore off, they were both clutching their sides trying to work out laughter induced stitches. 

Once he'd fully regained his senses, Harry looked warily at his father… potions, even cheering potions were nothing to play around with, and had something like this happened in one of his classes, Harry knew that his father would have deducted many points, and assigned at least one detention to the student responsible. But here at home, Harry was greatly relieved to find his father could allow himself to see the humour in the situation.

'Har har har…' He ruffled Harry's hair. 'That was sneaky… very interesting effects though don't you think? A large batch of this and a fan, and the next curriculum meeting at school might actually be tolerable…' He handed Harry a quill and some parchment. 'Here, write down your observations on how the fumes affected you.' He took some parchment for himself and started writing. 'Oh, but Harry?' Severus said casually, not looking up from his writing. 'Of course, you know that if you try anything like that in class…'

'I'd be disembowelling frogs and cleaning cauldrons by hand until the wee hours?'

'At the very least…' Severus said, still not looking up, though he didn't bother to hide his smile.

*************************

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the Weasley kitchen to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley clearing away the last of the family's breakfast dishes, he stumbled forward slightly, his arms full and his father's admonition to be good still ringing in his ears.

Smiling brightly at his warm welcome, he presented his gifts of a bouquet of flowers and a box of _Witch Wonderful's Best Chocolate to Mrs. Weasley,and an odd shaped parcel to Mr. Weasley. 'Ron said you work in the Muggle artefacts office,' he said, nervous that he wouldn't like the object he'd bought for him at the amusement park Remus had taken him to before the conference. _

'It's actually a key chain – you put your keys on it – some Muggles have loads of keys, and some have only one or two keys, but they hold them with a bunch of these key chains. See –' He pointed to a button on the odd shaped object. 'You push that little button and it lights up and plays a tune for a minute…'

Mr. Weasley tried the button and nearly dropped the key chain in surprise as the many sided bangle started flashing sparkly lights and beeping an obnoxious tune. 'Wow!' he muttered, turning the thing over and over in his hands. 'But, how does it…?'

'Oh, it's not charmed, or anything…' Harry assured him quickly. 'I swear! It's got a tiny little thingy in it called a battery…'

'Battery?' Mr. Weasley's head shot up at this. 'Oh, I know all about _Batteries_,' he said knowledgeably. I have a collection… I had no idea that they came small enough to fin in something like…' He frowned when the flashing lights and beeping stopped. 'Oh, has the battery run out? Should I get another…?'

'No,' Harry smiled, reaching over to push the button again. 'It just automatically stops after a bit so it doesn't run out too quick…'

'Thank-you Harry,' Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both beamed at him. 'You didn't have to bring anything at all, but thank-you very much.'

Harry blushed, shrugging self-consciously before responding. 'Thanks for inviting me to stay…'

The week went by in a blur for Harry. He'd never stayed anywhere like the Burrow before – in fact, he'd never stayed over night in a house with other kids before at all…

_It was a blast!_

He, Ron and the twins played many games of Quidditch, went swimming in a nearby pond, and played chess and exploding snap to all hours – Percy generally avoided the younger kids (which was fine by Harry), and Harry got to meet the youngest Weasley – Ginny.

He wasn't too sure about her… Ron kept saying that she wasn't usually like this, but she was awfully clumsy and shy around him – hardly saying a word. Still, he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt – she may be quiet, but at least she never told on them when he, Ron, Fred and George were goofing off, so he figured she couldn't be all bad. And a major plus, was when she yelled at Fred and George for pinning a copy of the cover picture from the Daily Prophet of Harry at the convention up on the back door. He'd ended up laughing with everyone when Fred and George had crawled on their knees, jokingly pleading for Harry and Ginny's forgiveness.

The biggest excitement of the week came when Fred and George were caught coming home in the wee hours of the morning, having taken their father's car. Harry was _very _glad that he and Ron hadn't been involved, but as the two older boys were sneaking out to meet some friends from their class, the two twelve-year-olds wouldn't have been welcome among a group of fourteen-year-olds. 

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and (though he pretended he wasn't) Percy, all crouched on the stairs listening to the argument that unfolded – first, Mrs. Weasley yelled at Fred and George for taking the car – then, when she found out that Mr. Weasley had charmed the car to _fly and the twins had _flown_ several towns away for the party, she completely lost her temper. In the end, the twins had to degnome the garden, and were banned from flying for the rest of the holiday (which thankfully was only a few more days) and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley locked themselves in the den – throwing up a privacy sound barrier for half an hour to discuss the situation._

'We're very sorry you had to hear us yelling at Fred and George this morning, Harry dear,' Mrs. Weasley said at dinner that night.

'That's alright, Mrs. Weasley,' Harry smiled to put her at ease. 'Honestly, I've really enjoyed being here. The conference was interesting and all, but there were no other kids, and the weather was horrible. And at home, Dad'll fly with me sometimes – but, you know… he's no spring chicken, so he tires out way before me… What?' He broke off talking to Mrs. Weasley when he noticed that four of the five youngest Weasley children were staring at him with looks of shock on their faces.

'Snape?! Flying on a _broom_?!' George finally said, a look of awe on his face.

'I just can't picture it…' Ron added, grinning slightly.

'Actually,' Harry said to stop them saying anything about his Dad that might make him angry. 'He played on his house team when he was at Hogwarts – he played Seeker. _Actually he was the __captain of his house team…'_

'Wow…' Fred, George and Ron all gaped in unflattering shock.

'Yes,' Mrs. Weasley cut in, dropping Harry a wink. 'Of course, it was after our time, but I've always followed the Quidditch at Hogwarts, and from all accounts, your Professor Snape…' she glared briefly at her sons. 'Was quite a good player and captain. Now, time for bed. Is everyone packed and ready for school tomorrow?' There were many groans and 'Yes, Mum's' as the Weasley children and Harry cleared their dinner dishes and started to make their way upstairs.

'Mrs. Weasley?' Harry approached her quietly before heading upstairs. 'In case I forget tomorrow, I just wanted to thank you and Mr. Weasley again for having me to stay. I've had a really great time, and your home is really wonderful.'

'Oh, Harry dear,' Mrs. Weasley replied mistily, pulling Harry into a motherly embrace. 'Thank-you. You're most welcome to come again anytime. You've been a wonderful guest.'

The next morning was chaos like Harry'd only ever seen when the students at Hogwarts were getting ready for the train home on the last day of school. Harry tried his best to stay out of the way as people ran up and down the stairs, shouted questions about where various books and articles of clothing were and tried to scarf down a little of Mrs. Weasley's delicious breakfast cooking in between. As they loaded the car, Mr. Weasley quietly showed Harry the 'enhancements' he'd made on the boot so that it could fit everything.

'But let's just keep that between you and I eh, Harry? Mrs. Weasley wouldn't approve…' He winked conspiratorially. Harry chuckled along with him, but decided that it would be rude to point out the fact that Mr. Weasley was in charge of the office at the ministry meant to stop people from making these kinds of 'enhancements' to Muggle objects.

Even after the car was finally loaded and everyone inside (Harry was pretty sure that the inside of the car had been 'enhanced' as well), they had to turn back three times for various forgotten articles before they finally made it on to the motorway.  Even though they were running quite late by the time they finally made the final stop back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley flatly refused to allow Mr. Weasley to fly them to the train station.

'But Molly, dear,' he said. 'This button here is an invisibility booster – no one would see us… we're running quite late…'

'_No_, Arthur.'

When they finally did make it to the station (the Muggle way – no flying), they had barely five minutes for all of them to get onto the platform. They all ran through the station, pushing their trolleys, hoping they would all be able to make it through the barrier in time without attracting the attention of any Muggles. Percy ran through first, followed by Fred and George. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley each took a side and ushered Ginny through, telling Harry and Ron to follow quickly.

'We'd better both go through at the same time,' said Harry, looking at the time. They only had a minute left. 'On three. One, two, three!' They both broke into a run, heading straight for the barrier between the Muggle platforms 9 and 10, both expecting to sail right through when… **BAM!!**

Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced back, spilling both of their luggage all over the ground including Harry's snowy owl Ruby who started screeching as her cage clattered to the floor and started to roll. Harry quickly grabbed her and apologized to the guard who started their way 'Sorry – lost control of the trolley…' The guard, and several onlookers gave them dark looks before finally leaving them be. 'Why won't it let us in?' he whispered to Ron, pressing his hand against the inexplicably solid barrier.

'I don't know…' Ron muttered back leaning his trolley right against the brick and pushing with all his might. 'But… oh, _no!! Harry, look at the time! We've missed the train! What are we going to do?'_

'Calm down, Ron…' Harry whispered urgently – Ron's voice had begun to rise. 'I'm sure your parents…'

'What if it's permanently broken?' Ron cut him off. 'What if they can't get back through to us?'

'I think,' Harry said quickly, turning his trolley and beckoning Ron to follow. 'That we'd better wait by the car…'

'The car!!' Ron cried, catching up. 'That's it, Harry. The car. If we hurry, we can follow the train!'

'I don't know, Ron.' Harry said, slowing down. 'Your parents…'

'Can apparate, Harry,' Ron said, dragging Harry along. 'Trust me, this is the only way. And if we hurry, no one even needs to know that we missed the train at all. I think my Dad installed an auto-return button, so that if the car ever got lost, you could just send it home… or something like that anyway…'

Though, Harry still wasn't sure this was the best idea, the prospect of no one finding out that they'd missed the train, or couldn't get through the barrier was appealing. Also, if he was being honest with himself, the idea of flying in a car _was_ very exciting… so, with a growing sense of excitement, he got in the passenger side of the Weasley's charmed Ford Anglia and watched as Ron (who knew how the flying and invisibility boosters worked) drove them over the top of the train station in search of the Hogwarts Express…

**TBC**


	16. Grand Theft Auto

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

***Two Notes…

1)The next chapter won't be as quick as this one was – this bit was written ages ago when I first came up with this idea. I only had to tweak it a bit to account for slight changes the story has had since I first wrote it…

2) Alright… this is for those who were a bit nervous about Harry getting spanked in an earlier chapter. Please be warned, a similar punishment is in store for Harry in this chapter. As you can tell from the title of the chapter, this is the tale of the Whomping Willow incident from _Chamber of Secrets_. It was a pretty seriously stupid thing to do… we've established that although Severus is a loving, caring, and involved parent, he can be quite stern when it comes to Harry making stupid mistakes that he very much knows better than to do. This situation is no different. As to the method of punishment – I have no idea if this method is common in Britain or America – but in Canada, where I grew up, I had a friend who was dodging this particular punishment from his Mummy well into his twenties…

**Grand Theft Auto**

'All we've got to worry about now are aeroplanes,' said Ron.

They looked at each other and started to laugh… 'And helicopters,' Harry added between guffaws.

'And Post Owls…'

It was the most amazing way to travel, thought Harry as they sailed through the clouds, dipping below the cloudcover to check their course with the train every so often (the invisibility booster had failed after the first few minutes so they decided to 'hide' above the clouds as much as possible). They sat back relaxing and enjoying the trip, snacking on the toffee they found in the glove compartment and cracking jokes… but after they'd been in the air for an hour or two, the fun started to wear off. It was hot, and sticky, and eating all that toffee left them feeling uncomfortably thirsty. 

Worse, as the silence lengthened Harry began to think more and more on just how wise it had been to take Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's car and fly it to Hogwarts…

'Fred and George are going to _die when they see us arrive in this!' Ron said cheerfully, interrupting Harry's musings. 'Where do you think we should land? Right on the front lawn? Or would that be too obvious?'_

'No way!' Harry groaned. 'I think we should just try and land near Hogsmede station, hope no one spots us doing it, and try and catch up with everyone getting off the train and take the carriages to the school with everyone else!'

'But,' Ron said, aghast. 'Were's the fun in that?!'

'The fun is in not getting murdered by my Dad…' Harry stopped when the car gave a loud _clunking sound. 'What was that?'_

'Uh-oh…' Ron muttered, looking wildly around at all the gauges. 'Uhh…' The car began sputtering angrily, losing altitude. 'This isn't good…'

'Wait! Over there – it's the castle. Hurry, get us down,' Harry called, pointing to their left.

Ron jerked the wheel, but the car was no longer responding, and Ron said several words that Harry was quite sure he wouldn't have said if Mrs. Weasley had been within earshot for fear of a soapy mouth charm or two. Pulling out his wand, Ron began frantically banging it on the dash, shouting random commands to the car: 'STOP!', 'UP', 'SLOW DOWN!', 'LEFT', 'UP UP UP!!!' But to no avail. The car seemed to have a given up, and giving one last sputter, the engine finally died. 'Oh, no, oh, no…' Ron muttered, shaking the steering wheel violently. Pulling with all his might, and shouting command after command at the car – they barely cleared the lake next to the castle, still descending rapidly. For a brief moment, Ron relaxed, thinking they were out of danger, until Harry started yelling.

'No! Turn! Turn! We're going to hit the Whomping Wil—' he didn't finish before they did, indeed hit a massive tree on a part of the grounds that Ron had never been to before.

The car stopped abruptly, but they were both intact and Ron started to smile, until he noticed: 'My wand!' he cried. 'My wand! Oh, no! What am I—' but again, his cries were cut off by Harry yelling _DUCK_ an instant before a large – it could only be a limb of the tree – came bursting through the window.

'Reverse! Reverse!' Harry was screaming, banging on the dash himself now. 'Ron! Reverse! This tree hits back!!'

'But…' Ron started to remind Harry that the engine had died, when it abruptly roared back to life. 'REVERSE!!' both boys shouted at once, and the car shot backwards, out of the reach of the still flailing tree.

'Whew, that was close…' Ron's relief was again short-lived when the doors flew open and he and Harry found themselves flung unceremoniously, along with their luggage and familiars, from the car. Before Ron could even get back on his feet, the doors slammed shut, and the car drove away, its horn blasting rudely as it sped toward the forbidden forest. 'My Dad's car…' he said in a shocked whisper as he watched it disappear. 'He's going to kill me…'

'Come on,' Harry sighed, nursing a split-lip. 'We may as well see if we can't still make it up to the Great Hall before the feast…' he said, though secretly, he doubted it. Even if, by some freak chance, no one had seen them crash, the damage to the tree was sure to be noticed… not to mention his split-lip, and the rather spectacular bruise already starting to form under Ron's right eye…

'Where's Snape?' Ron said, peering through the crack between the doors to the Great Hall once they'd dragged their belongings into the entrance hall. 'Sorry Harry,' he added to Harry's scowl. 'You do know that you're about the only person in the school who likes that overgrown…'

'Ron!' Harry glared at him. 'He _is my Dad!'_

'Ergh,' Ron scowled. 'That is just so weird…'

'Look!' Harry changed the subject quickly. He loved Ron like a brother. He was his best friend, but he hated getting into arguments with him about their potions master – his Dad. 'The first years are coming in.' Ron, true to form didn't take the hint and accept the change of subject though.

'I wonder where he's got to? Maybe he got sacked!'

'Ron!' Harry started to scold him only to be overpowered by an all too familiar voice behind him.

'Or maybe, he's been waiting to find out why you two didn't arrive on the train with everyone else.'

'Dad…' Harry's explanation was cut off by a deadly glare.

'Come with me – both of you.' Harry hung his head guiltily as he and Ron tried to keep up. 'Sit,' he ordered in a deadly voice once they'd reached his office.

'Dad…' Harry began again, but his father cut him off.

'Where is the car?' Ron looked like he was about to pass out at this question.

'Th- the c-car?' Harry stuttered.

'You were spotted!' Both boys jumped at the anger in his voice as he thrust a copy of the Daily Prophet, special edition, in their faces.

'Dad, the barrier – at the station, it wouldn't let us in, so we had to…'

'The barrier wouldn't let you in?!' he demanded incredulously.

'Dad, I swear! It wouldn't let us in! And we had to get here – um, and I didn't want you to worry, so we…'

'Not worry?! Why would I worry when I heard you weren't on the train? Why would I worry when you weren't among the students at the feast?' A vein was throbbing on his forehead, an indicator to Harry at least, of how angry he was. Ron just sat there, jaw hanging open in horror. 'I can't deal with this,' Severus growled suddenly. 'Your head of house will have to deal with the school aspect of this idiocy. Stay here. Do not step one inch out of this office until we return. Is that understood?'

'Yes, sir,' Harry muttered, looking down.  'Ron, close your mouth,' he added to his friend when he hadn't moved, still sitting slack-jawed several minutes later.

'Harry,' he groaned. 'We are so dead! We're expelled for sure…'

'Ron, calm down!' Harry said leaning back. 'I don't think we'll get expelled. Detention until we graduate perhaps,' he sighed. 'And my Dad is going to murder me… but other than that…' He stopped talking, for at that moment, his father had returned with his head of house, and the headmaster in tow.

'Tell me why you have done this thing?' Dumbledore demanded gravely. Harry wanted to die right there, but he steeled himself to reply and explain about the barrier not letting them in.

'Was your owl not with you?!' Minerva demanded. Harry blanched – he hadn't thought of sending Ruby.

'I didn't think…'

'Well, that much is certain,' Severus snapped.

'I'm sorry!' Harry said desperately. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Ron seemed to find his voice. 'Are we expelled?' 

Harry looked nervously up at his father for his reaction to the question, but it was Dumbledore who answered.

'Not today boys,' he said, giving them a very hard look over his glasses. 'But I must impress on you the seriousness of your actions. Get into trouble again, and you _will be expelled. Is that quite clear?' Both boys nodded stupidly. 'Mr. Weasley, I will be writing a letter to your parents as well. Harry, that obviously won't be necessary in your case, but a formal reprimand will be put into your record. Now,' he said, rising. 'I leave you in the capable hands of your head of house. Severus, let's head back up to the feast. There's a lemon tart I had my eyes on.'_

'Harry, I want a word with you before you go to your dormitory this evening.' Severus said with a dark look before Dumbledore managed to drag him out of his office.

'Yes, sir,' Harry called to his retreating back, knowing he was in for it.

'Now, boys, about your punishments…'  Professor McGonagall began, but Harry, on an inspiration cut her off.

'Auntie Minnie, when we took the car, school hadn't started yet…' he gulped. 'So Gryffindor _shouldn't_ really lose points – should it?' For a brief moment Harry was sure that she was trying to suppress a smile before she affected a very serious glare.

'However, school is _now in session, _Mr. Potter_,' she said pointedly, and Harry realized that he'd accidentally addressed her by his childhood name for her – something quite forbidden as a student._

'I'm sorry!' he gasped.

'Five points from Gryffindor for the cheeky address of a teacher. But you're right.' She was definitely trying to suppress a slight smile now. 'No points will be taken for your actions earlier today. However, you will each serve a detention.'

'Yes, professor,' they both chimed.

'You will eat in here and then Mr. Weasley, make your way directly to your dormitory, and Harry, to your father's rooms. Directly, understood?'

'But professor,' Ron asked as she conjured a plate of sandwiches. 'I wanted to see my sister getting sorted.'

'The sorting is over,' she said heading for the door. 'And your sister is in Gryffindor. Good evening boys.'

'Whew,' Ron sighed loudly when she'd gone. 'I thought we were gonners there mate,' he said as he grabbed a sandwich and dug in.

Harry, though, was not feeling relieved. 'He's going to kill me,' he muttered miserably, thumping his head down on the desk. 'Dead, Ron,' he groaned. 'I'm dead. You are sitting here next to a dead boy.'

'Oh, cheer up Harry,' Ron said thickly through a mouthful of sandwich. 'My Mum is going to murder me too when she gets that letter, but you don't see me worrying.'

'That's because your Mum isn't here!' Harry cried. He knew that Mrs. Weasley could be just as frightening as his Dad, but the fact remained that she would have had time to calm down before Ron had to meet her face to face again, while he, Harry, would not have that luxury. 'Listen, I'm not hungry, I'm going to head to my room.'

'Do you think he's going to be _really angry? I mean, he's not going to murder you, is he?'_

'No, Ron,' Harry said sarcastically. 'He's going to be really pleased – probably buy me a new broom.' He snorted, rolling his eyes. 'We _stole_ a car, Ron. An _illegally charmed car… we flew it across Britain!…' Harry sighed, running his hands roughly through his hair. 'Yeah, murder sounds about what I should expect… Listen,' he turned to Ron. 'I'm going to stay the night up there – I'm not going to be in any mood to hear people asking what happened after he's done screaming at me alright?'_

'You sure Harry?' Ron asked, concerned.

'Yeah,' he looked distractedly around the room. 'Everyone will be badmouthing him… He's really not so bad you know. It's mostly just an act for the students.'

'I know, Harry,' Ron said kindly. He knew how much it bothered his friend that everyone hated Snape. Mind you, the man really was a total bastard to most of the Gryffindors… But Ron had to remind himself that to his friend Harry, he was something else – his Dad. Not his 'real' Dad, everyone knew that James Potter and his wife Lily had been murdered. But to Harry, the nasty potions teacher was _Dad – had been since __the boy-who-lived had been two._

'I guess I may as well head up to Gryffindor tower,' Ron said, grabbing several sandwiches. 'Everyone'll be heading up there soon and I won't know the password if I don't arrive with them. See you in the morning mate.'

'Yeah,' Harry replied. 'Will you tell them that I'm staying in my old room tonight? And tell them that it's not because he's making me – in fact, he may make me go up to the dormitory. There might be a rule about me sleeping there when school is in… I'm not sure…'

'Don't worry, Harry,' Ron patted him on the back as they headed out of the office and Harry closed the door. 'I'll tell everyone.'

Half an hour later, Harry was in his childhood room in the Hogwarts teacher's wing, sifting through a pile of parchments on his desk for the homework he'd left behind when he'd gone to the Burrow. He was so wrapped up in trying to find his homework, that he hadn't noticed that his father had returned to their apartments and was leaning on the doorframe to his room until he spoke.

'I already sent them up to your dorm room along with everything else.'

'Dad!' he cried, jumping about three feet. 'You gave me heart failure – I didn't hear you come in.'

'Did you eat?' Severus asked simply, coming into the room to sit in the squashy armchair next to the bed.

'No,' Harry replied quietly, wondering why he was beating about the bush and hadn't started yelling at him yet. 'Auntie Minnie conjured us some sandwiches in your office, but I wasn't hungry…'

'Ah,' he put his elbows on the arm of the chair, templing his fingers under his chin. 'A case of guilty stomach is it?'

'Dad, I'm really sorry…'

'Hmm, yes.' He gave him a hard look. 'What is sorry?'

'Not as good as not doing something I know I shouldn't in the first place.' Harry knew the answer to that question very well. His father lectured him on that every time he got into trouble. 'But Dad, we didn't mean…'

'Who charmed the car to fly?'

'Um, Ron's Dad…' he confessed. 'But he didn't know we would take it and he certainly never told us we could…'

'Clearly,' Severus interrupted him icily. 'He could lose his job over this you know? He'll almost certainly be fined. How well do you think the Weasley's can afford that?'

'Not very well, sir,' Harry looked down to the floor, feeling extremely guilty. 'Do you think I should...'

'You will not insult them by trying to buy this off for them,' he cut him off with a harsh voice. 'He knew the risks when he charmed the car. Now you have to live with the guilt of costing them more than they will likely be able to comfortably afford.'

'Dad, I…'

'Why don't you ever think, boy?!' he barked so suddenly that Harry jumped, taking a step back. 'I suppose you thought it'd be terribly clever to arrive in such grand fashion? That everyone would cheer over the hilarious prank?'

'No, sir,' Harry pleaded, forgetting for a moment that he and Ron had indeed imagined what it would be like to arrive and have everyone be amazed. 'Dad, I told you, the barrier…'

'Do I look amused?!' Severus yelled further, ending any further excuses from Harry.  'Well I'm not! The barrier, indeed. Why wouldn't it let you through? There's no reason for it not to! But even if it did malfunction and block you and Ron,' he added, standing up and towering over Harry to stop his son's protest. '**That's still no reason to pull such an unbelievably foolish stunt!!'**

'Dad, I…' But Severus had lost his temper, and without consciously deciding to do it he'd summoned a slipper into his hand and Harry found himself quite suddenly spun around by this father's grip to receive several smart whacks on the behind.

Harry fought himself to not cry as his father walloped him with the slipper. It had been some time since Severus had last spanked him – the last time being the infamous dragon smuggling incident during his last school year…

'I know you're sorry!' Severus yelled, when he'd finished, throwing the slipper aside. 'I know you didn't think…' 

Harry turned back around, biting his lip, his hands straying to cover his stinging bottom and his eyes moist with unshed tears to face his father. 

'But you have to stop being sorry _after you do foolish things and start THINKING **BEFORE** you do these things! You're getting closer to making the kinds of mistakes that can't be fixed Harry.' He fixed him with his most serious look. 'This was big, Harry. Do you even realize how big this would have been if you'd been caught by the ministry illegally flying a **stolen**, __illegally charmed car across Britain?!'_

'I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry,' Harry muttered, a few tears falling down his cheeks, until Severus quite suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

'What am I to do with you?' Severus sighed, running a hand through his son's hair. 'You had me so worried, Harry! When you weren't on the train… I didn't know what to think…'  

The two talked for some time after that – about what an abysmally foolish thing Harry'd done, about the consequences, how worried Severus had been, and finally about more happy things such as Quidditch and Harry's week at the Weasley's. Finally, when Harry started yawning repeatedly, Severus quickly healed the split-lip Harry'd gotten from the tree and chivvied him off to bed.

'Harry,' Severus called as his son headed to his room. 'I love you.'

'Love you too, Dad,' Harry smiled. 'Good night.'

*****

'Where is he?' Minerva demanded, several hours later when Severus opened the apartment door and let her in.

'He's asleep,' he replied groggily. 'And so was I Minerva! It's the middle of the night.'

'Why isn't he in his dormitory?' she demanded, advancing on him. 'What did you do to him that he can't come back to his dormitory? You can't…'

'The fact that you will insist on _always assuming the worst of me, is quite annoying, Minerva,' he snapped.  'He told me that he told his friend Ron to let everyone know that he would be spending the night in his old room – because __he didn't want to return to his dorm tonight. We were talking rather late anyway, and I thought it best not to send him wandering through the halls, especially as he didn't know the password to get into his common room anyway.'_

'Dad?' Both professors spun to look at the groggy, dishevelled form emerge from Harry's room, clad only in his underpants. 'Wha's goin' on? I heard voices…?' His eyes suddenly widened with shock when they focused enough to notice Minerva there. With a muffled scream of embarrassment, he bolted back into his room.

'As you can see,' Severus smirked, grinning slightly at Harry's obvious embarrassment. 'He's perfectly fine – in fact, there's not much more of him you could possibly see.'

'Auntie – er, I mean Professor McGonagall?' Harry re-emerged a moment later with a bathrobe on. 'What are you doing here? Is something wrong?'

'She came to check up on why you didn't go to your dorm,' Severus answered in a closed voice.

'Didn't Ron…?'

'He did,' she answered awkwardly. 'It's just…'

'She wanted to make sure I hadn't disembowelled you for potions ingredients.'

'Oh,' Harry said uncomfortably, looking from his father to his head of house. 'No, professor, no disembowelling… I – just didn't want to get into any arguments, so I decided to stay here tonight. I'm sorry, I thought it'd be ok as long as I warned people not to be looking for me… do I have to go up to the dorm?'

'No,' she sighed. 'I suppose not – but what do you mean you didn't want to get into any arguments?'

Harry hugged his arms around himself, looking awkwardly from his father to his head of house before replying. 'You'll just get angry…' But with a pointed look from her he gave in. '_He caught us,' he nodded to his father. '_He_ brought you and Professor Dumbledore down on us…'_

'Ah,' she said, suppressing a grin. 'I see…'

'It has to be rather uncomfortable for him to have to defend their 'greasy git' of a potions teacher…' Severus said, and Minerva was definitely grinning now. 'Stuck between going along with his housemates – and telling the truth…' He reached over and mussed Harry's already rumpled hair. 'That they got _themselves_ into trouble…' Harry's crimson blush was clearly visible, even in the low light of their apartment.

'So can I go back to bed Auntie Minnie? Or do I have to…' he flinched, realizing what he'd called her again. 'Sorry… _professor…'_

'It's alright, Harry,' she smiled reassuringly. 'As it's here in your apartments, and I've woken you in the middle of the night, I can hardly expect you to be too formal. Goodnight gentlemen,' she smiled again. 'See you at breakfast.'

**TBC**

**I decided to go ahead and remove the appendix from ff.net – moving the chapters around has just been too messy – getting mixed up so often… Never fear though! It still exists for those interested – an updated version will appear on my site in the next few days (sorry, it's one of those free sites so there are ads – no pop-ups so far though – I'm still trying to decide if it's worth getting a pay site in the future)**


	17. Beginning second year

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**At the beginning of Second Year**

Harry awoke the next morning to a loud purring sound and a warm weight on his chest. Still half asleep, he reached up to rub the ears of the teacher's wing's resident cat, causing the animal to purr even louder and lean in to nuzzle Harry's hand. 

'Wart?' he mumbled blearily. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring practically nose-to-nose with the large, fluffy black cat. 'Hi, Wart. How did you get in here?' It was then that Harry sensed, rather than heard his father chuckling at his door.

'Did he sneak past you?' Harry asked with a smile, knowing that when the cat got it into his head that he wanted in, he could be _very_ fast and sneaky.

'No,' Severus shrugged. 'I let him in – seemed like an effective way to wake you.'

'Mmmm…' Harry smiled as he stretched and sat up, teasing the cat for a minute by wiggling his toes under the covers.

'Thought you might want a bath, or at least a shower this morning.'

'Yeah,' Harry yawned, running a hand through his hair, which was thoroughly icky after having gotten all sweaty in the car the day before. 'Argh,' he grimaced. 'I'll have to go up to the dorm though – my uniform…'

'I went already and retrieved one for you. It's in the bathroom. I've got your books out in the living room too. Get cleaned up and ready and we'll head down for breakfast together.'

'Thanks Dad!' Harry really hadn't looked forward to having to walk through the halls in his present state. 'Are – uh – ' he asked, a little apprehensively, and turning back from the door to the bathroom for a moment. 'Are you still angry?'

'Yes,' Severus said simply, though he gave Harry a reassuring smile. 'But don't worry about it. Go on and get ready and we'll talk about it alright?'

Harry opted for a long shower, wanting to let the water rinse away all the grime and sweat of the previous day. Feeling much fresher after the shower and putting on his crisp, clean school uniform, he joined Severus in their living room.

'Come here,' Severus said as Harry pulled his lopsided tie into place. 'First, I want you to understand that it's not that I don't believe you that the barrier malfunctioned,' he said quietly as he retied Harry's tie for him.

'That's not what you said last-' Harry stopped, blushing, having spoken before he could think better of it.

'Yes, well,' Severus sighed, holding Harry at arms length. 'I'm sorry about that. I was – angry…' He smiled, squeezing Harry's shoulders reassuringly. 'But, stranger things have – and do happen. Especially to you… It occurs to me that your little unscheduled visitor this summer might have had something to do with the barrier blocking you.'

'You mean that elf? – But why…?'

'Well, he said you shouldn't come back to Hogwarts, right?' Severus said, releasing Harry and moving to gather his outer robe from the back of a chair to put it on. 'Elves are not known for their brilliant strategising – he might have thought that stopping you from getting on the train would keep you from getting back to Hogwarts…'

'But…' Harry frowned. 'Wouldn't he know how many other ways there are to get here?'

'Maybe, maybe not. The point though, is that while I do believe you that the barrier blocked you – that's not the problem.' Severus turned seriously to Harry. 'The problem is that faced with the situation, you made what might well be the _worst_ possible decision on how to deal with it.'

Harry nodded, looking down. 'I know…'

'Can you think of other ways you _should have dealt with the situation?' Severus asked. 'We have a few minutes before we need to head downstairs – you'll be off the hook then.' He added, suppressing a slight smile when he spotted Harry looking hopefully toward the clock on the mantle._

'Send Ruby…' Harry muttered, slumping into a chair.

'Mm hmm…?' Severus prompted, waiting for more.

'Wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come back through the barrier… wait by the car for them to come back out…' Harry sighed, finding the carpet suddenly very interesting. 'I don't know, if they never came back to the car, I guess we could have just waited inside until Ruby could reach you, or something… I don't know where there's an open Floo near Kings Cross… I guess if we never heard from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ruby couldn't reach you, we could have summoned the _Knight Bus_…'

'Correct,' Severus said, waiting for Harry to look up again. 'How much better would your situation have been if you'd chosen _any_ of those methods?'

'Much…' Harry snorted.

'Yes!' Severus offered a smile, pulling Harry to his feet. 'So next time, think first – act second. Right?'

'Right…' Harry sighed, rolling his eyes as they made their way out of their apartment.

'Cheer up there,' he smiled at Harry as they made their way down the stairs. 'I saw that you only lost five points between you for it – so your housemates shouldn't be too irritated…'

'Actually those points weren't for the car… I talked her out of that because school hadn't started when we took it…' Harry said, shrugging guiltily. 'I accidentally called Auntie Minnie – Auntie Minnie – right in front of Ron… That's why she took the points. I didn't mean to!' he added quickly. 'It's just that I was a bit _stressed_ and flustered at the moment, and it just slipped out…'

'She took five points for you calling her Auntie Minnie?'

'Yeah,' Harry shrugged pausing when Severus stopped walking. 'Well, I'm not supposed to during school time… Especially in front of other students…'

'I would think,' Severus snorted. 'That given the state you were in at the time, she would have let it go…' Severus seemed to think for a moment before regarding Harry with a critical air. 'Mr. _Student_ Potter,' he said very seriously. 'Your uniform is looking especially clean and neat. I applaud your care and diligence. Five points to Gryffindor…' Harry merely gaped at him in shock. 'And if you tell a soul that I said that I will deny it to the end.'

Recovering from the shock, Harry mimed zipping his mouth shut. He also chose not to point out that the reason his uniform was neat was because Severus had fixed his tie, and used an anti-wrinkle spell on his robe… 

The smile on his face faded though when they entered the great hall, and every eye turned to him. Harry paused nervously, which resulted in Severus running into him.

'They do look a bit dazed don't they?' Severus leaned in, to whisper in Harry's ear. 'What say we brew up a batch of that _Heavy Laxative_ potion they were talking about at the convention and sneak it into their goblets at dinner? That should get them looking elsewhere for a while…' Harry looked up at him stunned. Severus returned his look with a very serious gaze before _wiggling_ his eyebrows and smirking.

Harry couldn't help it – he smirked wickedly as he whispered: 'You wouldn't…'

'Hmmm….' Severus winked. 'Wouldn't I…?'

That was it, Harry burst out laughing, and with a final smile, Severus made his way to the staff table as Harry turned to join the Gryffindors…

'What's so funny Harry?' Ron asked as Harry plopped down next to him, still laughing slightly.

'Nothing,' Harry said, wiping a hand over his eyes to clear the laughter induced tears. 'Dad just reminded me about something from one of the talks we saw at the convention…'

'Ooh…' Hermione practically squirmed with excitement. 'Something from the ICW conference? What was it?'

'Top secret, Hermione – I could tell you,' Harry deadpanned. 'But then I'd have to kill you…'

'Seriously Harry,' Maggie Karn, a sixth year prefect interrupted. 'I heard that you didn't come back to Gryffindor at all last night…  He wasn't _too angry – was he? I mean – are you alright?'_

'Maggie…' Harry sighed, seeing everyone within earshot looking at him with sympathy and worry. 'I flew a stolen car to school and crashed into the Whomping Willow! My father was understandably displeased – but I'm…' Harry stopped there, having been distracted by the arrival of a red envelope in front of Ron in the clutches of the ragged Weasley family owl, Errol.

'Oh, no…' Ron groaned.

'What is it?' asked Hermione, looking confused at the reactions of most of the others at the table to the little red envelope that had already started to smoke at the seams.

'Howler…' Harry croaked, putting his hands over his ears. 'Just get it over with Ron…'

'Yeah,' added Neville in commiseration. 'I tried to ignore one from my Gran once… it was horrible!'

So with trembling hands, Ron gingerly started to open the envelope. He'd barely gotten it halfway open though, when it tore itself the rest of the way open and Mrs. Weasley's magically amplified voice was echoing around the hall.

When the Howler's loud message was finally over, and the letter burned to ash in front of Ron, Harry gave him a good-natured jab on the arm. 'Hey, look on the bright side, now everyone is staring at you instead of me…'

'Very funny, Harry,' Ron groaned from where he sat slouched below the level of the table. 'And before you say anything, Hermione – don't.' Hermione quickly suppressed the comment she'd obviously been about to make, but still looked somewhat smug as Professor McGonagall arrived with their schedules.

'Herbology first…' Hermione began, but stopped when Harry jumped up quickly. 'What is it Harry?'

'I have to go see Professor Sprout.' He grabbed his bookbag and one last piece of toast before rushing out of the Great Hall. It was only when he stopped suddenly, within sight of the tree that he noticed that Ron and Hermione had followed him out.

'What is it Harry?' they asked, crashing into him.

'Lockhart…' Harry whispered, motioning to turn back. But it was too late, he'd been spotted.

'Harry!' Lockhart called, instantly abandoning the harassed looking herbology professor and beckoning Harry over. 'Just the fellow I was looking for this morning…'

'I came to see if Professor Sprout could use some help with the tree,' he interrupted, looking pointedly away from Lockhart. 'Professor Sprout? I'm really sorry – I meant to find you before you came to mend it to see if I could help…'

'Thank-you Harry,' she said, smiling in his direction. 'But that's about done now.'

'Oh,' he replied guiltily. 'I'm sorry. Is there anything else I can do to help? I mean, as it's my fault…'

'Mine too,' added Ron morosely, the Howler obviously still on his mind.

'Quite alright, quite alright boys. Thank-you for the offer though.' She smiled warmly at Harry and handed him the leftover bandages she'd used to mend the tree. 'Let's just get to the greenhouses for class – the rest of the students should be there by now.'

'Oh, but I wanted to have a word with you Harry,' Lockhart beamed, flashing that toothy smile of his. 'You don't mind do you Professor Sprout?' He didn't wait for an answer before starting to pull Harry to the side, taking the bandages out of Harry's arms and dumping them on Ron.

'Um..' Harry looked pleadingly at Sprout.

'I'm sorry, Professor,' she said, pulling Harry back, out of Lockhart's grip. 'But Harry has class now, you'll have to arrange to speak with him later.' And with that, she Harry, Ron and Hermione started toward the greenhouses – Ron smirking, Hermione gazing back at the now retreating Lockhart, and Harry mumbling his thanks, and smiling at Sprout's comment mumbled under her breath as they walked away: _'insufferable prat – think I don't know how to treat a Whomping Willow I planted myself…'_

Harry and Hermione were the only two in the class who knew anything about the Mandrakes they were re-potting (Hermione having already memorized the text, and Harry having seen his father use them in restorative potions) – Harry suspected that Neville knew more about them than he was willing to speak out about in class though… 

It was messy work, and Harry soon fully understood that Mandrakes were much more difficult to work with like this – the Mandrakes he'd chopped up for potions did not resist, or scream, or squirm about and throw compost in your face…

Transfiguration was as difficult as always, proving that two months of not being allowed to practice caused all ability to transfigure beetles into coat buttons to flee into the far recesses of the student's minds. Harry's beetle kept running over the edge of his desk before he could get his wand on it to even try the spell, but that was nothing compared to the problems that Ron was having. His damaged wand was clearly not up to the task and Ron's attempts at transfiguration had many alarming results that in no way resembled coat buttons… So it was with relief that the three friends headed into the courtyard after lunch to relax before the afternoon lessons.

While Hermione re-read one of Lockhart's books, Harry and Ron debated Quidditch strategies as Ron tried to mend his wand with _Spellotape__. Harry was distracted in the middle of his vehement denial of the Cannon's chances when he noticed a first year student gawping at him. The moment he accidentally made eye contact, the boy rushed over, clutching a camera._

'Hi,' the boy gasped, grinning and babbling madly. 'I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too. I've been reading all about you in my books, and I was wondering if I could take your picture – a boy in my dorm says that if I develop it in a special potion the pictures will move! I thought that if I had one of you – maybe one with you and me too, I could send it to my parents – they're _Muggles_, but I'm sure they'd love to have a picture that moves! Especially of you – 'cause I'll tell them all about you, of course… I thought maybe your friend could take the picture with you and me and then maybe you could _sign it for me?'_

Harry would have given almost anything if the kid hadn't said that last – especially as Malfoy took that moment to stroll past.

'Signed photos?! Potter, you're giving away _signed _photos?!' he crowed, gathering a lot of attention. 'Ooh, everyone queue up! Are you going to charge money? Should I get Snape to keep track of the orders for you?' Several of the Slytherin first and second year students were snickering along with Malfoy.

'No, I'm not!' Harry shouted. 'Just shut up!'  He and Draco were standing nose to nose now, both boys clenching their fists.

'You're just jealous!' piped in Colin, much to the annoyance of Harry, and the amusement of the Slytherins around Draco, who laughed scathingly.

'Eat slugs, Malfoy!' Ron shouted, and things might have gone badly with Ron and Malfoy exchanging insults if they hadn't been interrupted by the overly cheerful voice of Professor Lockhart.

'What's going on here boys? Not fighting I hope! Ahh, Harry,' he said in a voice one would use with a favoured nephew on catching him with his hand in the cookie jar. 'I should have known. Tell you what,' he turned, beaming to Colin. 'Have one with both of us. Can't do better than that!' 

Harry burned with equal parts anger and humiliation as Lockhart held him in place with a vice-like grip as Colin took the picture. As soon as the picture was taken and Lockhart was distracted talking to Colin, Harry managed to wrench himself away from the professor to grab his bag and storm away.

'Hey, Harry!' Ron called as he and Hermione hurried to follow him as he stormed through the corridors. 'Where are you going?'

'Stupid Malfoy…' Harry was muttering. 'And Lockhart! What makes him think he can just…' He stopped suddenly, forcing Ron and Hermione to stumble to avoid running into him. 'That's it,' he said fiercely. 'I've decided. I hate him…'

'Well, Harry,' said Hermione. 'You're going to have to hold that in for a bit – we have class with him in five minutes.'

'No way!' Harry said, shaking his head. 'No way. You two go on, but I'm not going. I'm going to talk to my Dad. He said they'd told Lockhart not to pull stuff like that – and I'm not going to his stupid class after that. You guys go to class, or you'll get in trouble. Tell Lockhart that I couldn't make it because I had to talk to Professor Snape. Just go!' Harry spun on his heel, leaving his friends standing in the corridor. He was too angry to care. He couldn't face a class with Lockhart right now – he'd be hard pressed not to hex the man halfway through the class in his present mood.

He hesitated though when he reached his father's classroom. The bell had gone a few minutes ago, and the class had already started – it was a first year class from the sound of things – he could hear his father talking about dunderheads and foolish wand-waving. He'd almost decided to leave without knocking when he heard two students running up behind him.

'Oh, good we're not the only ones who are late…' They stopped when they spotted Harry. 'Oh! You're Harry Potter!' One of the first-year Slytherins squealed.  'You're not in our class, are you?'

Harry tried to shush them, hoping his father hadn't heard their enthusiastic voices from inside the classroom, but it was too late. A moment later the door to the dungeon classroom burst open, to reveal an annoyed looking potions master. 

'What is going on out –' he cut off, spotting Harry and the cowering first years. 'Harry? What are you doing here? You two are late. Ten points each from… Slytherin.' He grimaced, noticing only after he'd started to deduct points that the late pupils were from his own house. 'Inside,' he growled at them. 'Now!' He fixed Harry with a questioning gaze, and seeing Harry fidget nervously, he turned back to the class. 'Take out your texts and begin reading the first chapter. No one is to touch _anything_ until I return.' He shut the door firmly, drawing Harry a few paces away from the classroom. 'What is it?' he asked, his voice softened with concern. 'Shouldn't you be in class?'

'Yeah,' Harry mumbled. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come down here…'

'Harry,' Severus said kindly. 'What is it?'

'There was this kid in the courtyard at lunch. It's not his fault, he's Muggleborn, and some of his dorm mates were telling him about me, and he came over and asked to take my picture…' Harry sighed, leaning against the wall. 'The problem was that Malfoy heard him and started making fun of me – telling everyone to queue up for signed pictures, asking if he should get you to take the orders… I told him to just shut up, but then Lockhart came along and grabbed me and told the kid to take a picture with both of us – so he did… and everyone was watching, and laughing…' Harry kicked his heel into the wall in frustration. 'And then when I finally get away, my next class is supposed to be Defence with Lockhart, and Dad, I swear, if I have to sit in his class right after that, I'll try and hex him or something…' He looked up at his father and sighed again. 'I'm sorry – this was really stupid. I shouldn't have bothered you. I don't know why I came down here…'

To Harry's surprise and relief though, Severus wasn't angry – instead, he smiled and chuckled. 'Alright, I guess I understand. Come in and you can work in my office for this class – _just this one time_ though,' he said more seriously. 'I'll write a letter excusing you from class. No slacking in my office though – use the time to start reading your Defence text…'

'Which one?' Harry snorted. 'There's like eight of them! And they're all Lockhart's vanity books…'

Severus chuckled again, thinking that Harry'd grown too much like him for his own good. _It was going to be hard to get his scowl back in place to face this first year Gryffindor/Slytherin class…_ 'Alright then,' he smirked. 'You can start working on your first extra lessons essay of the term for me instead.'

Harry groaned, but followed Severus back into the classroom. He smiled at Ginny as he passed her on his way through the class to his father's office, but pointedly ignored Colin and the curious stares of the other students.


	18. Memories, Quidditch and Mudbloods, Oh My

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Brief note: Discussion of my stories and writing in general is avail. on my yahoo group. You can join my yahoo group by going to my author page – click on 'Sever Us' above and going to my website. There is a link there to the yahoo group. Sorry it has to be so complicated, but whenever I've typed a web address into the chapters here, it's messed the whole thing up. If it helps, I post chapters a little bit quicker there… :D 

****

**Chapter 18: Memories, Quidditch and Mudbloods, Oh My…**

When the double lesson was over and Severus went back to his office, he found Harry had fallen asleep, his head resting on the book he'd been reading. He closed the door silently and just watched him for a minute. He looked younger when he was asleep, and Severus found himself remembering, not for the first time that day what had happened the first time Harry had heard a _Howler_…

_He'd been two and a half years old – Not long after Christmas… He couldn't remember what the student who'd gotten it had done, but the screaming had erupted over breakfast that morning. It had been that student's father bellowing at his son. At first, Harry had sat, frozen in his chair, Severus had turned to him to see if he'd been startled and was shocked to see Harry just sitting there, pale and frozen, his spoon halfway to his mouth… and then the trembling had begun – first Harry, his spoon falling from his fingers – then his high-chair, and the dishes in front of him… _

_'Harry?' Severus had gently touched his arm to get his attention. The child had jumped, flinching back as if burned, and all of the glass within about a four foot radius of Harry had broken. 'Shh, Harry,' Severus had soothed, trying to maintain a calm voice in spite of how alarmed he felt over what was happening. 'It's alright, Harry. It's alright…'  _

_Finally, Harry'd looked up at him and recognition flickered in his eyes. 'Daddy?' he'd asked in a tiny, scared voice before reaching desperately for him, tears already streaming down his face…  Severus had picked him up and carried him swiftly to the security of the teacher's wing and had just held Harry while he cried – for nearly an hour before finally drifting off to sleep. _

_It was the first time that Severus had had to cancel a class, and the first time he'd seen Harry perform accidental 'startle' magic – though, on reflection as he discussed the situation with the headmaster while Harry slept in his arms, Severus was certain that it wasn't the first magic Harry'd done…_

_'I've always discounted it – but on many occasions I've come in to his room in the morning, and I'm sure that some things have been moved – toys not where I left them the night before… they were out of his reach, but then there they were in his cot… I just thought I was fatigued, and kept forgetting where I was leaving things… He's too young, Albus for this kind of… He's so young!…'_

He'd been furious with the headmaster when he told him that he'd known that Harry'd _sparked (experienced his first act of uncontrolled magic)  much earlier – in fact they'd been pretty sure that it had been before he'd been a year old. Severus had raged at Albus for keeping this from him – he couldn't deny its truth, but he should have told him!! He needed to know if he was going to raise the boy – he needed to know so he could protect Harry! Most children didn't __spark until much later, usually around four or five years of age. In fact the earliest Severus had heard of a child __sparking before had been at the age of three…_

That was when they'd begun to train Harry – train him to control his abilities… It was also the first time they'd had to make up a wild story to hide Harry's remarkable gifts from the public. The headmaster had announced at lunch that the exploding glass had been the result of a prank. He'd very sternly lectured the students about playing such pranks, especially near Harry where the baby could be hurt. He'd been so believable, that even though Severus knew for certain that it had been Harry, he found himself scowling menacingly across the Great Hall…

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, he moved closer, around beside Harry, peering over his shoulder at what he'd been writing:

**Describe some of the possible negative consequences from Muggle objects being magically altered.**

**1) ****If you get caught using one your Dad will murder you – really hard. Or, if you have a Mum, she might send a really loud _Howler to breakfast…_**

**2) ****When you get caught and your Dad murders you, everyone at school will know that you got in trouble because your Dad lives right upstairs and they will all laugh at you and look at you funny and the stupid girls will all say _Ooh, Harry are you alright?......._**

**3) ****If a charmed object gets back to Muggles they might find out about Magic.**

**4) ****If a charmed object gets back to Muggles they might get hurt.**

**5) ****If you get caught charming a Muggle object, or using a charmed Muggle object you might get fined – because it's illegal.**

**6) ****?? Possible danger of Magic having a bad reaction to Muggle technology?? Dangerous effects?**

He seemed to have started investigating the final option after attempting to scratch out the first two… At any rate, the book he'd fallen asleep on was a Muggle Studies book, and it was opened to the "how 'technology' works" section. 

'Hnnn,' Harry mumbled, looking up blearily, his glasses askew. Then noticing Severus staring down at him he jumped, coming completely awake in an instant. 'Dad!! Wha…?'

'Tired were you?'

'Yeah,' he yawned, then looking down again, he noticed his notes in plain view and quickly shuffled his parchments to cover them.

'I'd say the last one holds the most promise for an essay topic,' Severus said casually.

'Yeah…' Harry blushed. 'The rest was just rough notes… Must have nodded off – sorry… uh…' He fidgeted nervously, shoving his notes into his bag. 'Is it time for supper?'

'There's a few minutes.' Severus sat on the edge of his desk, motioning for Harry to remain seated. 'People were giving you a hard time?' he asked finally, after a long pause.

Harry merely shrugged, his fingers idly twirling the drawer pulls on his father's desk. 'You know,' he mumbled. 'Just the usual… How were your classes?'

'You know,' Severus chuckled lightly. 'The usual… Actually, this last one was the first year Slytherin/Gryffindor class. They're mostly too afraid of me to muster much of a glare…' The two of them had often discussed the propensity of the students and staff to glare at Severus whenever Harry was in trouble, and Harry had already confessed to having spied on his father's classes enough when he was younger to have witnessed first-hand the effects him being in trouble had on Severus' classes.

Harry couldn't help but smile when Severus chuckled again. They had long ago decided to make light of the wizarding world's (Hogwarts included) seemingly firm belief that privacy was a right allowed to everyone** but the two of them…**

'Did someone _really ask you if you were alright?' Severus asked with a frown a moment later._

'Yeah,' Harry groaned, rolling his eyes melodramatically and putting on a high-pitched voice, '_I heard you didn't make it back to Gryffindor at **all last night! Are you **alright?!******' he finished dramatically faking a quivering lip and look of deep concern.**_

But Severus wasn't laughing. 'I'm sorry they did that Harry,' he said, frowning. 'That must have made you very uncomfortable… Maybe you _should_ have gone back to your dorm…'

'Nah.' Harry cut him off with a smirk. 'But you should have seen the face of the third girl to ask me the same dumb question when I told her that being suspended by my thumbs for the night was nothing compared to the lashing hexes you usually use when I step out of line…'

Severus stared, gaping at him for a moment before he managed to speak. 'You _didn't_! What did she…'

'Thought she was going to have a stroke at first, but then Ron and Hermione started laughing with me and before long everyone was in hysterics. Auntie Vi had to threaten to take points before everyone could catch their breath.' Half a second of Harry's 'pure innocence' look was enough to elicit ringing laughter from Severus.

'You… you…' he gasped. 'I've created a monster! Oh…' He chucked, reaching to pull Harry into a playful headlock to muss his hair. 'Oh, my. You're going to be the death of me.  Where did you learn stuff like that?'

'I, Harry,' he said, stepping out of the headlock and bowing very seriously, 'am but a student to the Master.'

Severus was still smiling to himself as the dinner was served in the Great Hall that evening… right up until he heard Lockhart addressing him from a couple of seats down.

'Severus, I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, and so soon after yesterday's incident… but I'm afraid that Harry did not attend my class today.'

'Did you not receive my note?' It was only with much effort that Severus kept the disdain in his voice to a bare minimum.

'Oh!' Lockhart smiled impishly. 'Is that what that was?! I haven't gotten around to reading it yet. Excellent – I'm glad that Harry wasn't just skiving off!' He winked conspiratorially and Severus bit his tongue to keep himself from throwing his goblet at the wizard's annoying fat head. 'Still, I gave the class a bit of a quiz today to gauge how well they've read the assigned texts… Oh!' he beamed, and Severus silently reminded himself that violence was _not the answer. 'I've the very idea! Young Harry does have a detention to serve for last night doesn't he?' He turned this question to Minerva as well, who was sitting on Severus' other side. 'Why doesn't he serve it this weekend with me? He can do the test and then help me with some of my mail – see that the fame isn't all fun and roses!'_

Severus choked out a gruff 'Fine!' when Minerva agreed – it was her decision after all.  She was his head of house, and she had assigned the detention. But no amount of reminding himself that Albus had asked him to try and get along with Lockhart was enough for him to want to stay one minute longer than was absolutely necessary before excusing himself from the self-obsessed wizards attempts at conversation.

It took nearly two hours of working in his private potions lab, to calm his annoyance enough to the point where he allowed a slight smile, thinking of Harry's reaction to finding out what his detention would be at the end of the week.

By the end of the first week of classes, Harry was exhausted from trying to avoid both Lockhart and Colin Creevey. Lockhart because he liked to turn up  and say things like 'Tsk, tsk, dear boy, how you'll be disappointed by the fame you seek…', and Colin because he seemed to have become rather obsessed with Harry, even memorizing his schedule so he could pop up to shout 'Alright Harry?' and positively glowing with joy no matter how annoyed Harry might sound when he'd answer.

So all in all, he was really looking forward to sleeping in on Saturday and doing as little as possible until he had to go to his detention that evening. However it was not to be as he was shaken awake several hours earlier than he would have liked by Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch captain and possibly the only person more obsessed with Quidditch than Harry was – and that was saying something…

'Snerk…' Harry mumbled. 'Wha-? Oliver? Wha's goin' on?'

'Up! Time for practice. Get your broom.'

'Oliver! It's still dark out!'

'Exactly! We'll be the first ones practicing this year. We'll kill them!!'

By the time Harry stumbled into his Quidditch robes and grabbed his broom, he was awake, and even looking forward to flying. The prospect of flying again after not having a chance in the first week of classes put him in such a good mood in fact, that he cheerfully tried to explain the rules of Quidditch to Colin Creevey when he followed Harry out of Gryffindor tower.

'You may as well go back up to the castle Colin, we'll probably be a while in the changing rooms with Oliver discussing strategy. And that's for the team only I'm afraid.'

'That's alright,' Colin said cheerfully, undaunted. 'I'll just wait. I can't wait to see you flying!'

The sun came the rest of the way up, and the whole team aside from Oliver was asleep or dozing by the time he'd done explaining several very detailed boards covered in Quidditch training strategy and finally allowed the team to head out on the pitch though. 

'Finally…' Fred echoed the sentiments of the whole team as they all took to the air. 

It was great! Harry instantly took off, soaring high above the others to do several loop-the-loops letting the cool morning air clear the remaining cob-webs out of his mind after Oliver's long lecture.

'Alright, Harry, 'Oliver called over the loud cheers and whistles of Fred and George. 'We all know how good you are on that thing, now stop goofing around and practice those drills I told you about.'

Harry was saved having to admit that he'd slept through Oliver explaining any seeker drills when they all spotted a group of green-clad students stepping onto the pitch.  As one, the team landed following Oliver who was storming over to them, shouting and gesticulating wildly. 'Get lost Flint!' he shouted. 'Gryffindor has the pitch this morning – I booked it especially!'

'Big deal,' the other Quidditch captain sneered. 'I have a letter here from Professor Snape saying we can use the pitch because we need to train with our new seeker, so maybe _you_ should be running along.'

'New seeker?' Oliver glared at Flint reading over the letter. 'You have a new seeker? Who?'

'It bloody figures.' Harry sneered at Malfoy when he stepped forward. 

'Yes.' Flint smirked at them, holding up his new broom, a Nimbus 2001. 'Draco's father just donated new brooms for us all.'

'Like I said…' Harry rolled his eyes, jerking his head in the Slytherin's direction as Ron and Hermione came running over to see what was going on. 'It bloody figures – Draco's father bought the team… new brooms that is.'

'Better watch that mouth, Potter. Wouldn't want your Daddy to hear you were being so nasty to us Slytherin's.'

'Get bent, Malfoy!' shouted Ron before Harry could retort.

'Oh shut up Weasel boy,' Malfoy sneered as the Slytherin team snickered. 'You're just jealous because you're not good enough to make the Gryffindor team… not even as the mascot.'

It was difficult to tell who was angrier, Harry, whose fists and teeth were clenched tight, his whole body poised to spring, or Ron, who was red-faced and spluttering. But, it was only Hermione who had her wits about her enough to say anything. 'Well, at least he didn't buy his way onto the team like some people I could mention.' She glared nastily at Malfoy whose pale face reddened slightly. 

'Yeah, well, even if he wanted to, it's not like his worthless family could afford it anyway you filthy little _mudblood_.'

The reaction to this final word was instantaneous. The whole of the Gryffindor team was shouting in outrage, and Harry, who had been trying to restrain all three Weasley's at once turned abruptly and punched Malfoy in the face. The blond boy fell hard, but before he could get back up and retaliate, Ron was standing over him with his wand drawn. 

'You'll pay for that one Malfoy!' he shouted.

It happened so fast, that no one was able to stop Ron before a loud BANG was heard and Ron was sent flying backwards by the force of the hex he'd tried to use as it instead backfired and hit him square in the gut through the back end of his wand.  Abandoning the team, Harry and Hermione rushed to his side, ignoring the jeers and laughter of the Slytherins. 'Are you alright?!' they both demanded at once.  Ron opened his mouth, as if to reply, but instead gave an almighty belch, spitting several slugs onto the grass. This only served to increase the Slytherin team's amusement, so, shooting a glare in their direction Harry heaved Ron to his feet, spraying the ground with more slugs.

'Come on,' he said to Hermione, glaring at Colin until he lowered his camera. 'Let's get him to Hagrid's…' 

'I can't believe I punched Malfoy…' Harry was muttering several minutes later after they dodged Lockhart and were seated in Hagrid's hut. 'My Dad is going to kill me! I'm not even out of trouble yet for the flying car thing…'

'I can' believe you two,' Hagrid scolded gently, handing Ron a bucket as he heaved up another round of slugs. 'Ron, yeh should be glad yer wand backfired. You'd 'a been in a lot o' trouble if you'd managed ter hex 'im. And you!' He rounded on Harry, who slouched guiltily. 'You _will be in a lot o' trouble – Malfoy's sure t' tell yer father abou' this… Why'd yeh do something so…so…'_

'He called Hermione a _Mudblood,' Harry said, barely above a whisper. _

'He _didn_'!!_' Hagrid gasped._

'He _did_,' Hermione spoke up. 'I don't know what it means, but I could tell it must be something horrible of course – the way everyone reacted…'

'It _is_ horrible, Hermione,' Ron groaned. 'It's about the worst thing you can say to a witch like you…'

'Muggle-born…' Harry explained to Hermione's confused look when Ron let loose several more slugs. 'It means – like dirty blood – 'cause you're not 'pure-blood' like Malfoy thinks he is… It's stupid.'

'Hermione, I'm sorry he said that ter yeh,' said Hagrid solemnly. 'But I want yeh ter put it outta yer mind. There's nothin' wrong wit'yeh…'

'Most witches and wizards don't think like that Hermione,' Harry tried to assure her. 'Really, most of us are only half-blood or less now-a-days anyway… My Mum was Muggle-born you know… Malfoy's an…' They never heard what Harry was going to call Malfoy, for at that moment they were interrupted by a loud and insistent banging at the hut door.

'Hagrid!' Came the very angry voice of Severus Snape. 'Is he in there?'

'Heh,' Harry chuckled nervously. 'That'll be for me… Wait in here for a minute, will you?'

They all watched nervously as Harry stepped out and was drawn a ways away from the hut by their potions professor. As soon as the door was closed though, they all quickly but quietly gathered around the small front window to see what was going on. Harry and Snape had stopped some thirty or forty feet from the cabin. Snape was obviously yelling at Harry, though they couldn't hear what was being said, they saw Harry gesturing back and forth between the hut and the Quidditch pitch.

'Looks like he's trying to tell him what that Malfoy git said…' murmured Ron before turning to retch up several more slugs.

'Severus won' like that,' Hagrid whispered. 'He don' stand fer no insults on Muggle-borns… Like Harry said,' he explained. 'Harry's Mum was Muggle-born, an he's always taught Harry abou' _both of the worlds he come from.'_

Hermione turned back to the window just in time to see Professor Snape examining the hand Harry'd hit Malfoy with. He was speaking much more calmly now, and Harry was nodding guiltily, wincing slightly as his father manipulated his bruised knuckles.  After a minute of obviously much quieter discussion between the two, Snape reached out and mussed Harry's hair – Hermione was halfway through wondering why so many people, the otherwise sour potions master included, always felt the need to mess up Harry's hair – it's not like it needed any help to be messy… when Harry turned and started back to the hut. 'He's coming back!' she whispered urgently, throwing herself into a chair and trying, with Ron and Hagrid to look casual, like they hadn't been watching the whole time.

'I could see you guys watching you know,' Harry grinned at their discomfort when he came back in. 'Don't worry, I'd have been curious too. He took ten points, and he's going to talk to Auntie – I mean, Professor McGonogall. And since my hand's not broken, he's making me keep the bruises and let them heal naturally. He said he'd do the same for Malfoy, but he wouldn't tell me how many points he's taking from him, or if he's getting a detention…'

'I have to _what?!' Harry cried when Minerva told him and Ron at supper what they'd be doing that night for their detention. 'Aunt- I mean Professor. __Please! Can't I do anything else? Can't I scrub with Ron? I'll disembowel frogs, I'll clean the floors of the toilets with my toothbrush…'_

'No, Harry,' she insisted sternly. 'You will be taking the quiz you missed and then helping Professor Lockhart with his mail. And you, Mr. Weasley will be working alone, with Mr. Filch. Don't push me on this Harry,' she said, giving him a hard look. 'After that little display this morning, you're lucky you don't have a couple more detentions to deal with. I _should_ take you off the team – I won't!' she added quickly, though her glare intensified.  'I'm letting your father's point deduction do for _this time only_! If I ever hear of you brawling like that again though. I swear, you shall be off the team, and a weeks worth of detentions. Do I make myself _quite clear?'_

'Yes, Professor.' Harry hung his head in shame, his face burning with embarrassment.

'Right, so,' she smiled, trying to sound cheerful. 'Make sure you both are on time for your detentions, and keep your fists to yourself from now on and we shall have no further troubles.' As she spoke, she gave Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze, cheering him greatly.

'I promise, Professor,' Harry vowed. 'No more fighting. Not even with Malfoy.'

'Good!' Her smile was much more genuine and motherly now. 'Good luck with your detentions boys…'


	19. Father and Son

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Chapter 19 Father and Son**

'I hate you!' Harry screamed, throwing open the door to the apartment he'd grown up in in the Hogwart's teacher's wing. 'I hate you forever!' He didn't even acknowledge the four teachers sitting in the common room as he stormed past and down the stairs. Three sets of eyes had followed him out, wincing as the common room door slammed hard. Only the headmaster was looking in the other direction, only he saw the dejected figure that was Severus Snape as he very quietly and slowly closed his apartment door.

With a sigh, Albus stood and went to knock on Severus' door. 'Please go away Albus…' He heard Severus say quietly from just inside the door – he obviously hadn't retreated when he'd closed it. Albus merely knocked again in reply. With a sigh, Severus unlatched the door and turned to walk into his sitting room.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Albus asked after they'd settled themselves in the two chairs in front of Severus' fire.

'If I said no, would you let it go?' He sighed, seeing the look on the headmaster's face. 'Didn't think so.  He wanted to tell his friends about the parseltongue. I forbade it, we argued… you saw how it ended.'

'But he knows that that is impossible,' Albus frowned. 'He's known that since the beginning… What brought this on now?'

Severus sighed, rubbing his hands wearily over his face. 'During his detention just now, he heard a voice that Lockhart couldn't hear. He said it _felt like when he's hearing snake-speech.' He leaned further into his chair, his eyes closed as he took deep breath before going on. 'I suggested that he couldn't be certain it was a snake, especially as he couldn't see one nearby… He suggested that I'm stupider than I look…' Severus sighed again, looking sadly into the fireplace for a moment before continuing._

'Voices were raised, things were said… He trusts his friends and wants to talk to them about it…' Standing up, Severus leaned forward, his arms supporting his weight against the mantle. 'In the end,' he ground out, his face obscured deliberately behind his hair. 'I told him that if I even suspect that he's told them, I'd wallop him bare arsed in the middle of the common room, in front of every one of his teachers… Apparently,' he added quietly after a moment. 'All the students are right about me and I really am an evil-greasy-git… and he hates me… and…'

'Severus,' Albus interrupted him, standing to lay a hand on his friend's shoulder. 'You know he didn't mean that – neither did you mean what you said for that matter…' Severus snorted, though he didn't contradict the headmaster.

'He's getting older,' Albus went on. 'These kinds of arguments are going to happen more and more – you know that. It's a natural part of adolescence to challenge ones parents – or parent, as the case may be. Also,' he chuckled slightly. 'It is normal for a boy his age to completely lose his temper and fly off the handle… Now,' he clapped Severus on the back. 'There are two things I want you to think about before you stew on this too much.' Albus waited until Severus looked up warily.

'One, he didn't lose control – well, not magically anyway – I see nothing broken in here…' He smiled as Severus absorbed this encouraging thought. 'And two, he came to ask you first. He didn't just go off and tell them. He knew what the answer would be… but he didn't just disobey… and I don't believe he will now – _and I __don't believe that he'll keep his word to keep this secret  because he actually believes you'd wallop him in the common room…' Albus' eyes were twinkling as he bid Severus good-night, and quietly left the apartment._

*********************

Harry was so angry that he took a detour to the kitchens to complain to the house-elves and eat all the sweets they'd give him (he planned to save the chocolates that had appeared in his pockets after he'd stormed out of the teacher's common room for later). Harry liked the house-elves at Hogwarts, they always cheered him up and they never yelled at him. Also, they never told on him, no matter what he said or did around them. Though really he wasn't their master – that was Dumbledore by virtue of his position as headmaster, the little workers had taken it upon themselves to adopt Harry as their own as well and guarded his secrets as they would Dumbledore's.

So it was, that by the time Harry arrived back in Gryffindor tower (having arrived by way of a hidden passage that insured that he would not be spotted by Filch) Ron had already returned and was sitting on his bed in his pyjamas pouting as he massaged his aching arm.

'Hey Harry,' he groaned. 'I can't believe that you're just getting back. I thought sure you'd be back before me – Filch kept making me polish things over again until he could see is great ugly face in them… What's wrong mate? Lockhart's detention that bad?' Ron asked with a frown, noticing Harry's mood as he too changed into his pyjamas.

'Nothing Ron,' Harry sighed. 'I got out of Lockhart's office a while ago – I had a row with Dad…'

'What? About your detention? Is he still mad about Malfoy?'

'Nah,' Harry fell into bed, unable to look at Ron as he prepared to lie. 'It was about something else – can we just forget it?'

'Sure mate,' Ron agreed at once, though his face held a look of concern. 'Hey are you free tomorrow? Or is he making you do something else?'

'I've got homework to do tomorrow, but other than that…'

'Good,' Ron padded over to the side of Harry's bed to whisper conspiratorially. 'Do you know a way to the Quidditch pitch without getting spotted?'

'Are you kidding me?' Harry demanded with a smirk. 'I've spent half my life sneaking out to that pitch. I know about five ways to get there without getting caught. What did you have in mind?'

'Slytherin team's practicing tomorrow… I only want to spy on them!' he added quickly when Harry started to frown. 'You know, see if those new brooms are really all they say they are…'

'You're on!' Harry smiled wickedly, as he pushed the idea that his motivation for wanting to spy on the Slytherins mightn't be motivated by more than just curiosity, or team competitiveness after his argument with his father earlier that evening.

*************

It was the worst potions class any of them had ever sat through. Even the Slytherins were losing points! The tension in the room was palpable, leaving everyone nervous and resulting in not a few students' shaky fingers tipping too much of certain ingredients into their potions. The results were universally poor. Only Harry, Hermione and Malfoy had gotten the potion correct in the end, and none of them had done it easily. So it was a relief when Professor Snape issued the order to clean up after assigning a rather lengthy essay about the _Forgetfulness Potion they'd failed to brew during class. However, for Harry at least the relief was short lived._

'Harry,' Severus instructed softly before releasing the rest of the class. 'Stay behind.' Harry nodded morosely and told his friends to go ahead without him, he'd meet them as soon as he could in the Great Hall for lunch.

Severus watched as the last students filed from his classroom, making sure that the door was closed before approaching the slouching form that was his son. Harry'd sat further back than he usually did this class, so Severus took the seat in front of him, leaning on the desk.

'About the other night…' he began.

'Didn't mean it,' Harry interrupted in a small voice.

'I know… Me neither.' Severus felt as if he'd been holding his breath since Saturday night, only to breathe again at those words.

'I know…' Harry seemed to be making a very serious study of the various stains on the desk in front of him.

'Well, I did mean the part about not telling them about it. But the rest…' Severus sighed, placing his hands on the desk, in Harry's field of vision. 'Harry, look at me… It's too important. It's not about whether you trust them or not, it's not about if they'll keep the secret or not… What if someone else overheard? What if they talk in their sleep? What if…' Severus stopped and took a deep breath. There were many other 'what-if's' that made it a danger to tell anyone _any_ of Harry's secrets that he had no desire to burden Harry with at this time. Bad enough _he_ knew intimately what could happen…

'I know,' Harry sighed, looking away. 'It's just… I hate all the secrets, you know? I hate being different from everyone else…' He took a deep breath, unclenching fists he hadn't even noticed he'd made when Severus gently covered them with his own hands. 'It sucks…' 

'I know Harry,' Severus soothed. 'I know. You can come to me any time you need to. You know that right? Any time you need to talk…'

'Yeah…'

'It's not the same, I know…' Severus correctly interpreted the note of doubt in Harry's voice. 'You want a _friend_ to be able to talk to about it…'

Harry nodded, then blushed scarlet. 'It's not… I mean… you're…'

'It's alright, Harry,' Severus chuckled. 'I understand. I'm your father. Sometimes any boy needs a trusted friend other than his father to confide in. And most boys don't have as much to deal with, or confide as you do… How about Albus?' Harry's hesitation was answer enough. 'Right,' Severus smiled sagely. 'I see what you mean. Tell you what,' Severus squeezed Harry's hands. 'I have an idea, but I need to check a few things first. Can you hold out for a few more days?' Harry merely shrugged in answer, but Severus recognized the slight relaxation of his tense shoulders as he pulled Harry to his feet. 'Good,' he squeezed him into a one armed hug. 'You'd better head to lunch before your friends start to worry I've been torturing you.'

***************

By the beginning of October, things were as back to normal as was normal for Harry. Severus' solution was to arrange for regular Floo-calls from Remus. At first he'd been reluctant to let even Remus in on even this one of Harry's secrets. Though he no longer doubted his intentions, Severus couldn't forget the fact that Remus _was a dark creature, if only one night a month… Still, seeing how much more relaxed Harry was after each Floo session, Severus knew he'd done the right thing. He didn't know exactly what they discussed. Severus had taught Harry a rather strong privacy charm, and had insisted that Remus similarly protect his end of the conversations, so Severus only knew what Harry was willing to share with him after the conversations were over. Unfortunately, sometimes all Harry would say was that they were talking about 'you know – stuff'. _

A rather nasty flu bug made its' way through the castle mid-month, hitting Harry with full force. Severus had made him stay in his old room for a night as his own brew of _Pepperup_ potion cleared him up.

_'But I don't want to take _Pepperup_ potion…' Harry'd whined. 'It tastes horrible! Why can't I just go to sleep and let the flu bug go away on it's own like the Muggles do?'_

_'Because I said so,' Severus had answered him, suppressing a smile. 'Now quit complaining and take your medicine and go to bed.' The smoke hadn't even stopped coming from his ears from the potion before he was fast asleep…_

Now, as he trudged in from another rainy, exhausting Quidditch training session, he was glad his father had insisted he take the _Pepperup potion and rest. He couldn't imagine how much worse he'd feel if he were also still fighting the flu. Still, he wished that his father hadn't shown up at the beginning of practice to make him take another dose. The twins were still teasing him about it._

'Shut up you two,' he growled finally as they trudged through the corridor. 'If you don't stifle it, I'll tell Ron why you were doing a detention in the dungeon instead of attending the Hallowe'en feast in your second year.'

Both twins froze, mouths agape for a moment before Fred finally smiled and nudged his brother. 'So, what do we care if you tell Ron. We can't get in trouble about that again…'

'They didn't write home and tell your Mum about that,' Harry smirked. 'Did they?'

'Uh… Er…' the twins stammered, glancing at each other nervously. 'That is…'

'How fast do you reckon Ruby could get to the Burrow with a letter?'

'Right,' said George quickly, deciding to change the subject. 'As I was saying, good practice Harry, Malfoy doesn't have a chance against you – I don't care what broom he's on…'

All three halted as the came around a corner and spotted the Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas pacing in the middle of the hall (or as close as a ghost can come to pacing – he sort of just floated back and forth, wringing his hands and mumbling).

'Hi Sir Nick.' All three of them regarded the obviously agitated ghost warily. 'What's up?'

'What?' the ghost started, spotting the boys. 'Oh, hello Harry, boys – it's nothing, really, just…' He bristled as he drew a letter out of his pocket. 'They've rejected me for the headless hunt… stupid really. It's not like I _really_ wanted to join, just thought I'd… I mean, you'd think that being hit in the neck forty-five times with a blunt axe would qualify…'

'Er…' Harry looked to the twins and shrugged seeing they were just as baffled as he was as to what the ghost was talking about.

'I mean, it's not like I don't wish it had been clean and easy – one quick thwack and off with my head. It would have hurt a lot less at any rate…'

'Oh, I'm sure!' Harry nodded earnestly.

'But apparently, I _don't qualify! Apparently, as my head…' he shook open the letter to quote '_hasn't parted company with my body, I do not fulfil their requirements_! Half an inch, Harry!' Nick fumed and Harry nodded seriously, having heard all of Nick's complaints many times before. 'If that! Most people would consider that good and beheaded – but __noooo, apparently, it's not good enough for the great and grand _Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore_!!'_

'Don't worry, Nick,' Harry reassured him, 'We all think of you as good and headless, don't we Fred? George?'

'Yes! Oh, definitely. Headless Nick,' the twins assured quickly at Harry's nudging. 'That's what we all say – That Nick, he's beheaded alright…' They stopped suddenly as they all heard a high-pitched mewing at their feet.

It was Mrs. Norris, gazing up at them accusingly. Suddenly aware of the muddy tracks they'd made, Harry spoke up. 'Sorry, Nick, gotta go before Filch gets here. Come on!' He very quickly pulled off his shoes and tore around the corner toward a tapestry, beckoning Fred and George behind it he quickly followed just in time. Even as he dove through the hidden passage, he could hear Filch wheezing down the hall.

They all landed in a heap in the middle of another corridor. 'Where are we Harry?'

'Shhh!' Harry cautioned, looking back and forth down the dark corridor. 'Teacher's wing. Be quiet. If we're caught, you'll catch it for being here…' He dragged them quickly down another corridor to their left. 'And I'll catch it big for bringing you here.' Harry kept his eyes and ears alert as they made their way along. 

The twins, meanwhile, who had never been to this part of the castle, were looking in every direction they could, trying to absorb as much information as possible. So when Harry suddenly stopped and shoved them into an alcove, they were quite surprised. 'Stay here, don't move until I come back!' They were about to protest when they too heard what Harry had obviously already noted. Voices – teacher's voices.

'Harry?' they heard the voice of their dreaded potions master. Hidden in their alcove the twins couldn't see each other's looks of amazement at how different the man sounded out of the classroom. His voice didn't sound angry or nasty, and though they couldn't see him, they thought that by the sound of things, the sneer they were used to seeing must not be there.

'What are you doing here?' Severus asked, concerned. 'Were you hurt at practice?'

'No, I'm fine.' Harry answered. 

'Are you feeling sick again?'

'No Dad, really, I'm fine.' Harry sighed, relenting to his father's hand on his forehead, checking for fever. 'I, uh, just wanted to see if you'd had a chance to look at my essay yet?'

'Harry,' Severus scolded slightly, quite aware that Harry wasn't telling the truth. 'You rushed all the way here, still in your Quidditch things to check on your essay?'

In their alcove, the twins tensed, wondering if they were caught, and instantly forgetting how much like any parent Snape had just sounded to them, to worry if he weren't about to murder Harry if he caught him smuggling two other Gryffindors through forbidden territory. But to their surprise, instead, they heard Harry laugh slightly. 

'Dodging Filch,' he chuckled, holding up his muddy trainers. 'I think he's got the same thing I had and he's in a foul mood so I dodged through a hidden passage before he could pitch a fit.'

If the twins were surprised before, they were completely in awe when they heard everyone's most hated teacher burst into a deep rolling laugh. From their vantage point, they could see him reach out to mess up Harry's hair while Harry laughed as well and playfully pulled out of his reach.

They were still in a kind of amazed state when Harry made his way back to lead them out of the teacher's wing.

'Alright,' Harry sighed, stopping a little ways before the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. 'Let's have it. Tease away. You'd better get it out of your system, because you can't say anything once we go in the common room. No one can ever know you were in the teacher's wing with me, or we've had it.'

'Harry,' Fred said slowly. 'Your Dad…'

'Yeah,' added George. 'He's so… er…'

'Well, _Dad_-like…'

'I have never – ever – heard Snape laugh before…'

Harry looked back and forth from twin to twin as they stammered on.

'Yeah, well,' Harry shot them a superior look. 'You'd be surprised how different all of your teachers are when they feel they are safe from the likes of you two. Speaking of which,' Harry smirked. 'Before you get any bright ideas, the passage we took out of the teacher's wing only works one way. You can't get back in that way. And the passage we took _into the teacher's wing was warded. The only reason why you two could get in was because I opened it before I shoved you through…' Laughing, Harry left the two mischief makers frowning and looking decidedly deflated in the corridor._

**TBC**


	20. Trouble with Slytherins

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**The Trouble with Slytherins…**

'Alright team,' Oliver shouted, glaring at Harry and the twins until they stopped goofing around. 'I have some news.' Intrigued by his excited air, the team all turned their attention to their Quidditch captain. 'Flint will not be playing with the Slytherin team for the match.'

'What?! Why not?' the twins demanded excitedly.

Oliver looked meaningfully at Harry for a moment before explaining when Harry avoided his gaze. 'I was told that it was a disciplinary matter within Slytherin, that Sna- er, _Professor Snape, enacted,' he corrected quickly, mindful of Harry's presence. 'Flint is banned from this match. I believe there are detentions as well, for him and Malfoy. You know anything about that Harry?'_

'I do,' Harry replied uncomfortably. 'But…' he sighed. He did know all about the punishments Flint had got for forging his head of house's signature on the letter that had started the disagreement at their first Quidditch practice of the year, as well as the detention Malfoy had been assigned for the _Mudblood_ comment. But, he'd found out because his Dad was the teacher involved, not because it was meant to be common knowledge. It wouldn't be right to pass on things he found out because of his unique relationship with the head of Slytherin – and not just because his father (not to mention the headmaster and Auntie Minnie) would kill him for it.

But his discomfort was alleviated quickly when Fred spoke up. 'Don't worry Harry,' he smiled knowingly. 'It doesn't take a genius to guess that Malfoy got a detention for what he called Hermione. And I'm guessing Flint's caught it for either lying to Professor Snape about booking the pitch that day, or for forging the note completely.' Harry looked over to him, surprised that he'd guessed so accurately.

'If I had to guess,' added George quickly. 'I'd lean toward forgery. That note didn't really look like the good professor's handwriting – and I ought to know, I get enough _comments from him on my potions essays…'_

Harry smiled gratefully at the twins, glad both that he wouldn't be pressured to tell about 'inside' Slytherin goings on, and because of the fact that Fred and George, at least didn't believe that his Dad would have tried to sabotage their practice like that.

'Yeah,' Oliver agreed. 'That makes sense. Snape may seriously favour the Slytherins – as I'm sure you'd agree Harry.' he added quickly, holding up his hands placatingly. 'But he's always stopped at outright cheating like that was…'

'My Dad doesn't cheat.' Harry affirmed with a glare, daring anyone to disagree. 'Cheating is for weak-minded fools.'

*****************

'Cheating, Mr. Flint,' Severus growled at the young man standing on the other side of his office desk. 'Is for weak-minded fools. I will not tolerate such behaviour from any student, much less a Slytherin. You should count yourself lucky that you are not facing much harsher penalties.'

'But Sir,' Flint braved trying one more time to get out of this particular punishment. 'It weren't really cheating. They could've kept practicing as well. I just wanted to try and psych Wood out a bit with our new brooms…' He faltered, mid-justification at the look on his professor's face. In front of the other students, Snape may blatantly favour Slytherin students, but within the privacy  of their dungeons, he was at least as strict and harsh with them as he usually was with the others. Infractions ignored in class, were frequently dealt with severely later down here.

'Couldn't it be something else Sir?' he sighed finally. 'A week of detentions? With Filch? Or,' he gulped, 'maybe with Professor McGonagall? Anything but this Sir!' He was practically pleading now as Snape shook his head at his alternative suggestions – ready for any other punishment his head of house might deem suitable, desperate not to have to miss the match. 'Couldn't you just cane me? Or give me parchments to write? You can't make me miss this match! Just because Harry in on-'

'I'd advise you not to finish that thought, Mr. Flint,' Severus cut him off, his voice cold and dangerous. Flint wisely shut his mouth, lowering his head to look at the desk top, properly cowed.

'You forged my name on a note designed to disrupt the training of another house's team,' Severus began, barely containing his temper – thoroughly sick of students and teachers alike questioning his motives whenever Harry was involved. 'Whatever house it was doesn't matter. The penalty I assigned was appropriate if actually a little lenient to the nature of your misdemeanour. If you'd done this to the Ravenclaw team, I would have banned you from that match instead. If you'd been in another house and pulled that stunt, you would most likely have been permanently removed from your team.' He stood up, his hands on the desk top as he leaned forward. 'You might've faced expulsion for the forgery as well. Now,' he growled in his most menacing voice. 'Get out of my sight before and errant comment from you regarding my motivations really annoys me and I decide to take you up on your penultimate alternate punishment suggestion. GO!' he barked when Flint didn't move immediately.

'You can come out now Harry,' Severus said, turning to the hidden back door to his office a moment after the student fled.

'Sorry Dad,' Harry shuffled slowly into the office. 'I just wanted to wait until you were alone and then…'

'How much did you hear?' Severus asked, taking a deep breath and sitting back against his desk.

'He was suggesting doing detention with Auntie Minnie instead…' Harry replied, moving to the side of Severus' desk, his fingers lightly tracing the design carved in the wood. 'You – er… you're not really going to cane him are you?'

'No.' Severus smiled reassuringly. In spite of Dumbledore's efforts to completely ban the cane from Hogwarts, the Governors had so far only agreed to leaving it's use to the discretion of the Headmaster and Heads of houses instead of the mandatory punishments for prescribed infractions as had been the case in the past. Unfortunately, Dumbledore pointing out when Muggles had taken steps to ban it in their schools had not been a convincing argument for the governors.

When, as a young child, he'd first understood what the reedy 'canes' hanging in his Auntie Minnie, Uncle Filius, Auntie Vi, Uncle Albus, and his father's offices was for, Harry'd cried every time he'd seen one of them for weeks. Fortunately, Dumbledore did seriously disapprove of the cane, meaning that in the time since Harry'd first come to live at Hogwarts, that particular punishment had only been implemented on two occasions against students (for _very_ serious and wanton misbehaviour).

'No,' Severus repeated. 'I'm not. But don't go telling him that – the threat alone still works nicely. Now,' he said, smiling and trying to throw off the foul mood the confrontation with Flint had put him in. 'What were you needing down here?'

'Oh, nothing really,' Harry answered with a shrug. 'Just finished practice and I brought my assignment for you. There's still an hour before the feast…'

'Just let it be Halowe'en, Harry.' Severus knew how Harry hated the spectacle that the holiday had achieved in recent years. He felt the same way.  

Prior to Halowe'en 1981, the holiday had been celebrated by the Wizarding World much the same as it was celebrated by Muggles. However, since that fateful night, the day had taken on much greater meaning, with celebrations taking on an almost carnival furor. Harry though, didn't feel like celebrating what had happened that night. He didn't remember them, and he was happy with the Dad he did have, but he still understood too well that he'd lost something wonderful that night.  And this holiday, perhaps more than any others made him confront some difficult feelings and thoughts. He knew that they weren't celebrating his parents deaths, but rather the fact that he had survived, sending Voldemort into exile in the process, but to him it still felt wrong to celebrate the day his parents had been murdered.

'Yeah,' Harry managed with a shrug after a moment. 'So, do you want my assignment or not?'  

'It's early,' Severus smirked with mock surprise as he took the parchment, accepting the change in subject and attempting to cheer Harry up. 'Should I mark this day on my calendars? _The Day Harry Finished an Assignment Early_? It'll go right up there with the first time you finished one on time…'

'Har, har, har,' Harry rolled his eyes, throwing himself into Severus' desk chair before he could sit back down and pushing it careening away from the desk on it's castors. 'Have I mentioned lately, Dad, how funny you're _not_?' He stuck out his tongue at his father and then started laughing when Severus copied him.

'Give me back my chair, brat,' Severus gave him a mock glare.

'Make me, oh great bat of the dungeon,' Harry answered, putting on his very best _defiant_ look. They hadn't played this game in ages, since Harry'd become a regular student and decided he was too old for what always happened next.

'With pleasure…' Severus smirked, drawing his wand and levelling it at Harry who gripped the arms of the chair, looking determined, though the slight smile betrayed the fun he was having.

The tickling charm hit him first making him release the arms of the chair reflexively. The second his grip released, the floating charm followed and Harry found himself floating upside-down toward the ceiling of the vaulted office, his laughter echoing around the stone room.

****************

'Happy Harry Potter Day, Potter.' The sneering voice broke through the cheerful dinner chatter at the Gryffindor table. Harry felt every muscle in his body stiffen in anger, but before he managed to find his voice to retort, his friends were on their feet.

'Get bent, Malfoy!' yelled Ron.

'Bugger off! Shut your face! Get lost!' were all heard from various others at the table. 

Hermione seemed to keep her head the most though, and was the one to come up with the most cutting reply. 'Goodness, Draco,' she said calmly, frowning in apparent concern. 'If you can't tell October from July, it's no wonder you're having trouble with your grades…'

'You shut your mouth you dirty Mu—'

'Watch it, Malfoy,' Harry cut him off harshly, moving forward so only he could hear. 'I _will tell him if I hear that word from your face again.' He let his eyes look once over to the head table, before turning a calculating gaze back onto the blond Slytherin. 'What did he say would be the punishment if you said it again?' He jerked his head once toward the head table where Draco's presence at the Gryiffindor table had been noticed._

Draco paled slightly then flushed pink. 'One of these days, Potter…' he growled.

'Yeah, sure, Malfoy,' Harry replied dismissively, turning his back to the other boy to resume his seat. 'Whatever you say…' A table full of Gryffindors (and not a few nearby Hufflepuffs) snickered gleefully as Draco finally stormed away.

'Where's Nick?' Carrie, a sixth-year prefect asked to change the subject when Harry's mood seemed to darken. 'He usually does a rather spirited re-enactment of his attempted beheading for Hallowe'en. Now I think of it,' she added, looking around the hall. 'None of the ghosts are here…'

'Nick's having a party downstairs,' Harry said quietly, pushing his plate away – no longer interested in the sweets. 'It's his 500th deathday. They're coming from all around…'

'A _ghost party?!' Fred and George demanded at once, identical mischievous grins spilling onto their faces. _

Looking up, Harry saw similar looks of fascination on several other faces. Hermione looked like she might burst with curiosity.

'Do you want to go and see it?' Harry offered, feeling his mood lighten at their reactions. 'It's not in a restricted area or anything, so I don't see why I can't take you…' Seeing several excited nodding faces, Harry smiled and leaned in conspiratorially. 'We can't all go out at once or everyone will know that something is up. Neville, you come with me and then you all follow just a few at a time.  We'll meet around the corner…'

**TBC…**

****Curious about when the next chapter is coming? Wanna discuss This story? HP? Fanfic writing? Please join my little old Yahoo group. Click on my author name to get to my profile – the address is there (typing it in the chapter seems to gum up the works)*****


	21. Ghosts, cats and a wicked prank

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

****

**Ghosts, cats and a wicked prank.******

'What are you doing out here Harry?' Neville jumped and paled dramatically while Fred and George scowled at the sixth year Slytherin prefect. Harry, however, merely smiled.

'Hey Patrick!' Harry said, pulling the tall, dark-haired teen the rest of the way into the hallway from behind a nearby statue. 'I'm going to show these guys the ghost's party downstairs. Do you want to come along?'

'I don't know, Harry,' Patrick looked at him, concerned. 'I'm not sure your Dad would like it for you to take your friends to wherever this thing is…'

'Oh, it's ok, Patrick,' Harry smiled again. 'It's not in a restricted area. It's just in an old dungeon classroom that hasn't been used in about a zillion years.'

'Yeah, but sneaking out…'

'Nah, we're just coming out a few at a time so as not to attract too much attention. We can't have _everyone coming along.'  Harry looked over his shoulder at the fairly large group that had already assembled behind him consisting of mostly Griffindor's with a few nervous looking Hufflepuffs hanging back. 'Dad knows about the party… and he didn't say I __couldn't go…'_

'I don't know, Harry…'

'Oh go on, Patrick. Come with us. All the Hogwarts ghosts are going to be there, and he's got all kinds coming from all around – the Headless Hunt are going to be there…' Seeing the older boy's resolve begin to falter, Harry quickly took the opening. 'Great! Guys, this is Patrick Payne, come on.'

'Harry,' Ron whispered, running up to Harry when he started to move away. 'Why is _he_ coming… he's a _Slytherin_…'

'Ron,' Harry replied quietly, but loud enough for those closest to hear as well. 'Patrick is my friend. He's a good guy, and he's a prefect, surely you can see the benefit of having a prefect with us should we get stopped…'

*************

'Head Hockey!! Cool!!' exclaimed Fred while Neville sighed 'Poor Nick…' as the group of students took in the sight of Nearly Headless Nick trying unsuccessfully to regain the attention of the other ghosts over the antics of the Headless Hunt group.

'Mr. Payne.' Most of the students cringed back when the Bloody Baron approached. 'Why are you accompanying a group of young Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs to these dungeons?' Though generally silent and foreboding around students, the Slytherin ghost did keep up with the Slytherin prefects, and generally knew exactly what was going on in Slytherin house.

'Er, Harry, Sir…' He motioned toward Harry who stood a few feet away by way of explanation.

'Hi Baron.' Harry smiled casually. 'Nick invited me, and as it's not in a restricted area, I brought a few friends, including Patrick.'

'Very well,' the ghost rasped, staring down his nose at Harry imperiously.

'Hey Nick!' Harry shouted when the Baron floated away. 'Speech! Speech! Speech!' he chanted, indicating for the others to join in. It didn't take long before all of the students, and most of the ghosts were chanting along, drawing a previously dejected Nick back up to the little stage.

'Thank-you, thank-you,' Nick began. 'My dear departed – and not yet departed, lads, ladies and gentlemen…'

Unfortunately, Nick's mournful and melodramatic speech very quickly drove the bored students out of the ghost filled room.

'Why'd you stop a perfectly revolting game of ghost head hockey for a boring old Nearly Headless Nick speech, Harry?' Fred and George whined as soon as they'd entered the corridor. 

'Ghosts see much more than you'd think you know,' Harry chuckled leading the now giggling bunch of students down the hall. 'The Headless Hunt don't live here – Nick does. It never hurts to have the local ghosts on your side. If they like you, they might help you out sometimes – if they don't…' Harry turned a very knowing look to the now closely listening students. 'Well, let's just say they can tell your – er _professors if you're up to no good before you even know they've seen you. Trust me.' Harry laughed at their horror-stricken faces as that thought set in. 'I know what I'm talking about. Peeves hates me. One time…' Harry paused, frowning._

'What is it Harry?'

'Shhh!' His frown deepening, Harry tilted his head, as if he was trying to hear something. 'Do you hear that?' He didn't wait for an answer though, suddenly running toward the stairs.

'Harry?!' Patrick was the first to run after him, but very quickly, after exchanging confused looks, the rest of the students bolted up the stairs after them.

They all nearly ran into each other a few minutes later when Harry stopped abruptly just around a corner on the third floor.

'Oh-my-God!' Ron said as they all looked past Harry and saw what had caused him to stop. 'Is that…?'

'Mrs. Norris…' Harry groaned, moving closer. Though there was no love lost between Harry and Filch, and so also between him and Mrs. Norris (who was the only animal Harry'd ever met that didn't like him) he was still horrified to see her like this. Looking quite dead and hung by her tail from a torch bracket next to a message that Harry was afraid had been written in blood:

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened._

_Enemies of the heir beware._

'Is that… blood?' Ron grimaced. It seemed even Ron, who hated Mrs. Norris with a passion, was upset to see her hanging there.

'I don't…' Hermione said nervously, starting to back away with several other students. 'We shouldn't be here…'

'She's right, Harry,' added Patrick, trying to pull Harry away. 'We shouldn't be found here like this – you know Filch will…' But the words died in his throat – at that moment, the rest of the student body, having at last left the feast, were streaming down the corridor toward them.

There was nowhere they could go. No way to sneak away now they'd been spotted, and worse now, the students began to see what was on the wall. A ripple of whispers floated from those at the front, to those students in back until everyone there had seen or heard the words of the gruesome message on the wall.

'Enemies of the heir beware?' came a sneering voice from near the front. 'You'll be next _Mudbloods_!'

Harry recognised the voice instantly – he saw red – but as he lunged for Malfoy, the angry voice of Filch the caretaker called out. 'What's going on here?'

As Filch pushed his way through the crowd of students approaching the front, Harry found himself suddenly behind Patrick, several of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who had been with them forming up around him in a kind of bizarre showing of tri-house cooperation to conceal him from Filch.

'What's the hold-up? What are you all doing—' He froze as he finally escaped the crowd and saw… 'Mrs. Norris?' he practically whimpered. Then, turning back to the students, a vein bulging in his neck he shouted: 'Who did this?! **WHO?!**'

As one, the students cringed back. 

After a moment, when Filch looked ready to explode again, Harry stepped from behind Patrick. 'Mr. Filch, she was like that when we came—'

But he was cut off when Filch grabbed him by his shirtfront and pulled him forward, shaking him roughly. 'You,' he growled. His eyes were menacing and his face was screwed up in a terrible scowl. 'You did this, you little brat! You've always hated her… I'LL KILL YOU!!'

As he shook Harry hard again, several students, Patrick in the lead started forward to pull the old caretaker off of Harry. But before any of them could do anything, the crowd of students was once again parted – this time by a large black blur, forcing his way through.

Severus separated Harry and Filch by grabbing the man by his throat with one hand and shoving him hard against the wall as he pulled Harry to his side in a tight, one-armed embrace with the other.

'He killed my cat…' Filched choked out, his eyes bulging.

'No I didn't!' Harry yelled, though his protest was practically drowned out by the half a dozen other cries of '_No he didn't!!'_

'Sir,' Patrick went on quickly, explaining to the furious potions master. 'We all came up here together – _with Harry. This…' He motioned to the cat and the writing on the wall and turning to include the headmaster who had just walked up as well in his explanation. 'This was already there when we got here.'_

Dumbledore didn't say anything, but he nodded reassuringly to Patrick before turning to gently lay his hand on Severus' arm.

Looking up at him, his face still flushed with anger, Severus at last took a deep breath, nodded once and released Filch. He then turned his attention entirely to Harry, holding him out at arms length and asking, with only a look if he was alright.

Standing up straight to gently break from his father's grip, Harry nodded in reply glancing uncomfortably at the gathered crowd. 'I never touched Mrs. Norris,' Harry grumbled, hoping to change the subject. Everyone was looking at him and though he couldn't bring himself to meet their stares, he felt certain they were all laughing at how he'd had to be rescued by his _Daddy_ like a little baby.

'Everyone to your common rooms,' Dumbledore ordered, having taken the cat down from the torch bracket. 'Argus, come with me…'

'My office is closest Headmaster…' 

Harry ignored Lockhart's preening and grabbed his father's sleeve surreptitiously as he turned to follow. 'Dad?' he whispered.

'Harry, you heard Albus. You should go to your common room… Are you alright? Did Filch…?' His face grew concerned when he saw Harry hesitate nervously.

'I heard it again.' He didn't have to say what. Severus knew instantly what he was talking about. 'It was clearer than before… I followed it here…' He motioned to the writing, still glowing on the wall. 'It said…'

But Severus cut him off. 'No,' he whispered, glancing nervously back down the corridor to make sure no one was in earshot. 'Don't say anything here. Wait until…' He sighed and swore quietly. 'Come on,' he said finally, leading Harry after the other professors. 'We need to speak with Albus about this.'

**********

'She is not dead, Argus,' Dumbledore was saying when they entered the office. 'She has been _petrified. But how…' He sighed. 'How, I cannot say.'_

'Why don't you ask _him?!' Filch screamed, pointing accusingly at Harry._

'I told you,' Harry yelled back. 'I never—' But the headmaster's voice, and his father's  hand lightly squeezing his shoulder stopped him.

'Harry did not do this Argus.' The headmaster didn't raise his voice, but nonetheless, his tone clearly stated that the subject was closed. 'Now,' he continued in a slightly lighter tone. 'The good news is that Violet has recently procured some _Mandrake plants. Once they are mature, a potion can be made that will be able to revive her.' _

'I'll make it!' Lockhart butted in. 'I must have done it a hundred times, why I remember one ti—'

'Dad makes—' Harry started hotly, but once again a gentle squeeze on his shoulder stopped him.

'I believe that _I am the Potions Master at this school,' Severus said in a calmer, if deadly cold voice._

Harry gave a firm nod to this statement in the very awkward pause that followed.

'Ah – yes,' Lockhart chuckled nervously. 'Of course…'

'Argus…' The headmaster turned to a still distraught Filch. 'You may keep Mrs. Norris in your room if you would like…? I could set you up some protective charms around her cat-bed – so she wouldn't be disturbed?'

'Yes, thank-you Headmaster,' Filch replied, though he was still glaring accusingly at Harry before turning a misty gaze onto his cat as he gently lifted her into his arms.

Just before he followed Filch out of the office, Severus intercepted the headmaster to whisper briefly in his ear. Albus stopped and looked back at Harry, his expression unreadable for a moment before nodding and turning back to Severus.

'Just give me a few minutes to deal with Argus and then I'll meet you in my office.'

**********

'Intriguing,' Dumbledore said to Harry's explanation of what had lead him to the spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked. 'What _exactly_ did you hear?'

'_I smell blood… kill, kill, kill… so hungry for so long…_ like that,' Harry shuddered. 'It was really creepy.'

'And tonight you followed it directly to where Mrs. Norris and that message were?' Albus leaned back, pondering for a moment after Harry nodded.

'Well…' he sighed after a time. 'It could be a number of things and it may not even be connected.' He leaned forward, meeting Severus and Harry's eyes. 'I'll trust to your expertise that it _was a snake…' He smiled at Harry's blush. 'There may well be a snake – maybe even making its way through the school pipes. It may be hunting for food – prey to kill…' He sighed, leaning back again. 'I'm not ready to assume that it's connected yet though. But Harry?' He looked very seriously into Harry's eyes. 'You were right to tell us about this. There may indeed be a connection that I cannot yet make. Every bit of information – no matter how incidental helps.' Severus smiled over at him as well, nodding._

'Do,' Harry asked anxiously. 'Do you have any idea who…? I mean, who would _do_ something like this?'

The headmaster shook his head sadly. 'That,' he sighed, 'I do not know.'

'But do you think…' Harry blushed again. 'I mean… what about Wart? Or, you know,' he added quickly trying to hide his fear for the staff wing cat. 'What about all the other cats – the ones the students bring?'

'I don't want you worrying about that Harry,' Severus answered, rising to grip Harry's shoulder. 'I think it far more likely that this was just a random attack than anything aimed directly at Mrs. Norris, or cats in general. Laying his hand on top of Harry's head, he forced him to meet his eyes. 'I'm serious Harry – leave it. Filch's cat will be fine, Wart'll be fine. Don't worry about it.'

'But what about the _Chamber? If it's really open—' Harry began, only to be stopped by his father's glare. _

'How many times did we talk about this this summer?' he said very seriously. 'You leave adult problems to…?'

'Leave it to you.' Harry sighed. 'But what about the snake? I'm the only one who can understand it. What if…?'

'Harry,' Albus interrupted. 'If you hear it again, let us know. Until then I must agree with your father and ask you not to concern yourself with something that is as likely to turn out to be a terrible prank as anything else. I should think you had enough to worry about with your classes, Quidditch and your extra-curricular lessons?' A slight twinkle entered his eyes as he leaned forward, trying to lighten the mood a bit. 'Of course, if your father's assignments are no longer challenge enough…' He was definitely twinkling now as Severus prickled and Harry blanched. 'I'd be more than willing to come up with something…'

'No!' Harry squeaked. 'No, that won't be necessary – Dad's assignments are plenty challenging – aren't they Dad? Dad? Tell him!'

'Alright,' Severus chuckled. 'You'd best head for bed now. Will you be alright to get back to your dorm on your own?'

'Dad!' Harry frowned, looking up defensively. 'Of course I can find my dorm on my own.'

'Straight there then.' He laughed again. 'No stops. We'll see you in the morning.'

'Um,' Harry fidgeted as he stood to leave. 'Will you still check on Wart?' Though Wart was the teacher's common-room cat, and didn't technically belong to anyone, he was without a question closer to Harry than anyone else in the castle, and in his heart, Harry loved that cat as much as he loved his owl, Ruby.

'Yes.' Severus ruffled Harry's hair. 'I'm sure he's fine, but we'll double check. Now off you go. Goodnight.'

'Alright,' Harry acquiesced with a sigh. ''night Dad, 'night Uncle Albus.'

*************

In the days that followed the terrible events of Hallowe'en, Filch grew increasingly nasty, threatening detentions and jumping out at unsuspecting students for such crimes as 'smiling' and 'laughing out loud'.

But by far, Harry suffered the most from Filch's vengeful mood, culminating in a screaming match between the two in which Filch openly accused Harry of petrifying Mrs. Norris so she wouldn't be able to catch him wandering the halls at night and breaking any rules he wanted because his 'so-called' father didn't care what he did.

Fuming, Harry had retaliated by screaming that if Filch weren't such a bitter _squib_, he wouldn't need a cat with more magic than he had to keep tabs on him.

The silence among those students who had been drawn by the raised voices was only broken by Harry's yelp as Filch grabbed him roughly by the scruff of his neck and dragged him down the stairs to his father's offices.

Looking very disgruntled that night, and very obviously sulking, Harry had been required to take the evening meal at the teacher's table and then spend that night in his old room as a result.

The general dislike of Filch, and the fact that everyone knew that Harry being in trouble had been over the screaming match between the two had resulted in some of the most surly potions classes in recent memory. Everyone was glaring daggers as Severus (and Filch when they saw him patrolling the third floor corridor where it had all happened).

The only students seemingly not on Harry's side were some of the second year Slytherins, most notably, Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy had been somewhat subdued for a time after the consequences of what he'd said on Hallowe'en – several students had told Professor Snape what he'd said, and in spite of his promise to tell himself, Harry hadn't been one of them – though Malfoy had refused to believe it until Severus had told him that he would be speaking to Harry about why he hadn't (it wasn't deliberate, he just forgot in the excitement and in his worry over Wart). 

But when Harry got in trouble over the fight with Filch, Malfoy was back in full form teasing Harry about the embarrassment of being forced to sit next to his _Daddy_ and then 'sent to his room' like a big baby. '_Did the little baby have to eat all his vegetables? Were you sent to bed without any pudding? Aww, poor little baby, did his daddy paddle his bottom for being naughty?' He was careful to keep his comments only for times when no professors were around to hear, but seemed, to Harry's embarrassment to prefer if there were a good audience of students around._

-- It only stopped, and Draco only fully realised how few of the students appreciated his taunts, when he was subjected to a hilarious (though humiliating) prank…

_As Malfoy raised his goblet to his mouth to drink, he was not aware of the many eyes on him, but very quickly he heard the snickers start which lead to the full-blown laughter all around the Great Hall. He felt the potion working on him – it wasn't terribly comfortable, which was why he didn't feel the tingle of magic from an unknown source that had robbed him of his clothes – all but his polka-dot underpants, until he looked down to see great hairy boils sprouting up all over his nearly naked body._

_The Great Hall rang with laughter as the blond Slytherin ran screaming past on his way to the hospital wing for an antidote._

_That evening at supper, only Harry and maybe a few of the more observant older students saw the hint of amusement behind the headmaster's stern voice as he lectured the student body on the dangers of illicit potion brewing and how wrong it was to have humiliated a fellow student like that. And it _was_ only Harry who recognised that Severus' down-turned face was trying to hide his own amusement at the situation. _

_Harry, for his part maintained a straight face, giving suitable attention to the headmaster's lecture. He had been suspected himself at first of course – his dislike of the Malfoy boy being well known, combined with his skills at making potions and his access to the kitchen's to have placed the potion in Malfoy's drink being damning evidence. However, after explaining finally about how Draco had been trying to embarrass him in front of other students, and how little the other students seemed to appreciate it and swearing 'On Ruby and Wart and my broomstick together Dad, I swear I didn't do it and I didn't know about it and I don't know who did it!' Severus had instantly believed him._

_Secretly, Severus was both pleased by the loyalty and tendencies toward protecting Harry among most of the student body and impressed by the skills of the brewer who had made the potion involved. He'd tested some of the remnants and it had been flawlessly prepared. He had a few suspects in mind in the school who might have been able to do it, but decided he didn't want to know for certain…  _

_Contrary to what he should, as a teacher, and Malfoy's head of house feel about the really quite terrible prank pulled on him, Severus found that he had no desire to punish the perpetrators, given the provocation…_

TBC

Next Chapter: Quidditch!!! Yay – finally!! If Lockhart _debones our Severus' boy Harry, will he live to see another day? Mwa ha ha! Tune in next chapter to find out :D_


	22. Quidditch can be hard on your health

Brief note: I'm very sorry for the long delay. I was out of town and travelling around for a while, and now I'm looking to leave my current job and have been revising my résumé and such. Thank-you for your patience. Cheers ~ Alia :D

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Quidditch can be hard on your health…**

'Harry?' Severus asked, sounding surprised to see him. 'What are you doing up here?'

'Have you seen my copy of _Hogwarts, A History?' Harry asked, having heard his father enter their apartment._

'What do you need this for?' Severus asked, reaching over Harry's head to retrieve the book from a higher shelf.

'Thanks!' Harry smiled, taking the book. 'I don't know – Hermione wants it. She left her copy at home, and all the library copies are signed out…'

'This isn't about that _Chamber business again is it?' Severus demanded with a frown, a hint of warning in his voice._

'No!' Harry replied quickly. 'Or, at least I don't think so…' He sighed, stuffing the book in his bag when Severus' frown deepened and he blocked him from making a quick escape. 'Dad, I didn't ask why she wanted it… Really! She just came over while Ron was trying to cram his homework… Er,' he added quickly, glancing up with a grin. 'You should pretend you didn't hear that part… Come on, Dad – remember, no fair using inside information. I never tell anyone what I know from you…' he added with a bit of a glower when Severus merely smirked.

'Alright,' Severus smiled slightly. 'It's not like his last minute homework tendencies aren't quite apparent from the results. Now…' The frown returned. 'Go on about the _Chamber…?'_

'Seriously Dad, she was just upset that she couldn't read the book – maybe it _is_ about the _Chamber_, but there's not much about it in here anyway… Come on,' he sighed, holding up his hands. 'It'll make her feel better to read something 'official' about it – better than paying attention to all the rumours anyway…'

'I suppose,' Severus relented finally, moving to let him pass. 'Just you mind you don't go off looking for trouble.'

'Sheesh, Dad,' Harry said, rolling his eyes as he hoisted his bag on his shoulder. 'How dumb do you think I am?'

'Not dumb, Harry,' Severus sighed, leading Harry out of their apartment. 'Just a bit more curious than is good for your health – and way too much a Gryffindor than is good for _my health.'_

'What's that supposed to mean?' Harry demanded, trying to look affronted. 

'Bravery can be both good and bad, as you know. True to Gryffindor form, you have too much tendency to act first and think later.'

'Yeah,' Harry chuckled, remembering how much trouble _that_ tendency had gotten him into in his life: flying a car to school, fighting with Malfoy, fighting with Filch, _borrowing_ a wand when he was six, _borrowing_ a school broom when he was seven… 'I think you might have something there.' 

Then, smirking ever so slightly, he subtly moved out of his father's reach as they walked before continuing. 'Of course, I'm more than half a Slytherin as well, so I manage to not get caught at most of the stuff the Gryffindor in me does…'

Before Severus could react, Harry had dodged behind a statue and into a shortcut passage out of the teacher's wing that was little more than a crawlspace and so, too small for Severus to use with any shred of dignity.

'Brat…' he muttered, chuckling as he continued on his way.

*******************

'Are you sure you don't know more about this _Chamber of Secrets_ than is in here?' Hermione demanded for what seemed like the hundredth time later that day in the library.

'Not really Hermione,' Harry answered again, flinching slightly when she closed the book with a bang. 'I might've heard rumours at some point, but I couldn't say for certain… All I do know,' he went on quickly, seeing her frustrated expression. 'Is like what it says in there. It's a myth that few believe. Is it _possible_ that Salazar Slytherin built a secret chamber? Yes. Any of the founders would have been powerful enough to do that. Did he?' Harry leaned back, having noticed several others gathering to listen. 'I don't know for sure. Some will say yes, others no… All the teachers will tell you _no, whether they believe it or not though.'_

'They wouldn't _lie to us?!' Hermione gasped._

'Of course they would,' Harry snorted. 'They want to make sure that no one does something stupid like go on a mad search for _The Infamous Chamber of Secrets_.' Getting a good chuckle from several of the other students at the spooky voice he used, Harry decided to have a little fun.

_'Yes ladies and gents,'_ he went on in his very best _Wizarding__ Wireless announcer's voice. __'That's right, the dreaded Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets complete with it's very own great hairy monster – waiting through the ages to eat any unsuspecting…' Hearing the laughter fade suddenly, Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. With a groan he turned, hoping to see any one of the professors except…_

'Dad…'

*****************

Harry loved the freedom of flying.

His father had had a lot of difficulty keeping Harry away from the school brooms when he'd been little – flying just looked like so much fun! And deep inside, where Harry knew simple truths, he'd always known that if only he could get his hands on a broom, he could fly it just like the Hogwarts kids he saw playing Quidditch.

Unfortunately – though perhaps not surprisingly – Severus hadn't been willing to take Harry's word on that and had frequently _expressly_ forbidden Harry from flying.

But as a child, Harry hadn't had the patience to wait for the ever elusive '_when you're older_', and so, at the age of seven, in the week before school started, and while his father was in a meeting with the other professors… he'd managed to break into the school's broomshed…

He'd been right. And later, even his father had grudgingly agreed that Harry truly was a _natural flyer – gifted even._

However, most unfortunately for Harry, _that particular day Severus had been at first surprised when he'd glanced out of the staff room window to see a lone, small, dark-haired child who could only be Harry flying around the Quidditch pitch… The panic that came next as he tore, wordlessly from the meeting had been replaced by fury by the time he'd made it to the pitch to yank Harry out of the sky._

When he could sit comfortably again, Harry'd spent the rest of the week before the students arrived that year sulking in his room.

As he sat now, polishing his broom and clipping the few stray twigs, he remembered fondly how, the following summer at home, Severus had taught him – properly and _safely_ – how to fly… And how, even once they'd returned to Hogwarts that fall, Severus would find time at least once a week while the students were in class to book the pitch so the two of them could fly together.

Officially, they did this so that Harry would be able to maintain his ability and comfort with flying year-round and so would be safer whenever he was in the air. Unofficially, both Harry and Severus had cherished these times they were able to spend together.

There wasn't a student in the year above Harry and older who hadn't been reprimanded at least once for ignoring their lesson to gaze out the window to watch Harry and Severus (though mostly Harry) fly – including Oliver Wood. Which was why he'd approached Harry in the first week last year to ask if he thought his father would let him play for Gryffindor.

He had, of course – once he'd been able to make out what Harry was asking him while hopping around their apartment in excitement. Outwardly, he'd been stern about it – first years weren't usually supposed to have a broom at school… 

_'Unless they're asked to be on their house team…'_ Harry'd reminded him eagerly.

And grousing that it was a tad unfair for the head of Slytherin to have spent so many hours teaching a boy who would now use that knowledge to benefit the _Gryffindor_ team no less – only made Harry laugh. They both knew that underneath that stern air, Severus was fairly _bursting_ with pride.

In the end, the only condition that Severus had been serious about before allowing Harry to play was that Harry had to still maintain his grades: '_Any slip at all in your marks, and we'll have to re-evaluate your being on the team!' _

'Harry.' Oliver nudged him, breaking Harry out of his memories. 'Eat – you need your strength to win.'

'I already ate Oliver…' Harry smiled again. 

*************

The team could hear the students trudging past on their way to the stands. Harry was perfectly content to wait out the time until they had to take the field enjoying the antics of the twins who were having a mock sword-duel with their beaters' bats, but Oliver instead launched into one of his 'Win! Win! Win!' speeches that always ended with: 'And Harry, then you catch that snitch, or die trying!'

'Shut it you two!' Oliver then yelled at the twins who were mocking his _or die trying_ speech ender. 'No joking around. That bludger came entirely too close to Harry yesterday at practice because of you two goofing off. Do you want Snape after you because you let Harry get knocked off his broom?!'

Though they very solemnly swore to be serious, even offering a firm salute, the moment Oliver's back was turned, the twins and Harry burst into laughter that hadn't died down by the time they flew out to the applause of their schoolmates and Lee Jordan's announcement of _'I give you the greatest team ever!... for Gryffindor that is…'_

At first the game went on as expected. The Slytherin's new brooms did give them an advantage over their opponents much older and slower models and soon, they had amassed a tidy lead.

Ever since he'd seen how much better the Slytherin team's new brooms were, Harry had tried to convince his father that he needed a new _Nimbus 2001_ as well. He'd tried begging and sulking and even saying it wasn't fair… But Severus had refused to back down: _'Your broom is a perfectly good broom! You don't need a new one…'_

And arguing that Malfoy's father had gotten _Draco_ this newer broom hadn't helped either: _'Yes, well, thank goodness your father has a lot more sense than Lucius Malfoy.'_ And with that, Harry'd known that the argument was closed. He hated to admit it, but really, his _Nimbus 2000_ was a good broom too, and it had never let him down yet…

'How's it going scar-head…' The sneering voice cut into Harry's thoughts as he flew over the Quidditch pitch. It seemed that Draco, instead of spending his time searching for the _snitch had decided to shadow Harry, taunting him at every opportunity. 'Too bad _your_ father doesn't think that _your_ Quidditch skills rate a better broom…' He taunted. '_My_ father only wants me to ride the best. Anything less just can't keep up with my skills…'_

'Get bent, Malfoy…' Harry snapped, his eyes still scanning the pitch for any flicker of gold. He toyed for half a second with repeating what his father had said about Malfoy's father having no sense, but first of all, Malfoy had hit a little bit too close to Harry's still less than charitable thoughts toward his father for refusing to buy him the newer broom, but also, because he had a better way to get his own back against the blond Slytherin bully.

'Keep bothering me and Dad'll have to call your Mum again…' Harry said casually, the snitch now forgotten. 'Not too pleased, was she? To have you sent home for the night?' Harry laughed at Draco's horrified expression. 'Aww, did the poor little baby's Mummy paddle his bottom for being naughty…' Harry's retaliatory taunt died on his lips though, as he quite suddenly had to take a mad spinning dive to avoid being hit by a bludger.

'Sorry about that Harry,' shouted one of the twins as he belted the bludger in the other direction (Harry doubted if even their own_ mother_ could tell those two apart at these speeds).

Harry was only half-way through telling him that he was fine, while scowling at the now laughing Malfoy, when the bludger abruptly reversed course and rocketed back again!  He spared no further thought for Malfoy after that. He couldn't – he needed to focus all his attention on avoiding being knocked off of his broom. 

Both twins were hovering around him fighting madly to keep the rogue bludger from knocking Harry out of the sky (which seemed to be it's goal) until after a time-out, during which Harry had convinced them to back off – with the two of them flying around him, he wouldn't be able to see the snitch unless it somehow flew up his sleeve, but also the other bludger was keeping their chasers from scoring with both beaters otherwise occupied.

Harry was soon very tired from dodging the obviously jinxed bludger. Initially, because he was still angry with him, Harry'd been glad that his father wouldn't be at this game, instead having to supervise Marcus Flint's detention which was to coincide with this match – but now, he definitely wished he was here – or that someone (the Gryffindor team couldn't do it or they'd risk forfeiting the game) would challenge the behaviour of this bludger – it wasn't natural! Bludger's weren't designed to focus on one person like this…

He was sweating and short of breath after about twenty minutes of odd manoeuvres and spins and flip-flops in the air trying to avoid being knocked off his broom, and so his patience was wearing quite thin with Malfoy's jeers and taunts every time he came within earshot. He turned to give him a scathing retort finally, but stopped when he spotted the snitch, floating about a foot above Malfoy's fat stupid head. He tried to school his expression so as not to give away the fact that the snitch was so close – if Malfoy only turned his head the smallest bit, he could just reach out and grab the snitch! 

**_BAM!!_** Harry cried out in pain. The hesitation as he'd been deciding what to do had been too long and the bludger had finally hit its mark. Holding onto his broom with his right arm (his left arm was definitely broken where the bludger had hit it), Harry looked up again and started flying back and forth so as not to present the same easy target to that bludger.

Miraculously, the snitch was still hovering a couple of feet above Malfoy, so, throwing caution to the wind, Harry tucked his broken arm safely in close to his body and dove. Malfoy's eyes widened in fear, thinking he was about to be attacked when Harry hurtled toward him. 

All Malfoy saw, was a red blur holding his broom with only his knees. As Harry flew past, Draco turned and gasped in spite of himself seeing the other boy slip and fall from his broom. Time seemed to stand still as Harry fell, his eyes wide in surprise until with a squishy thud he hit the thankfully moist turf of the ground below.

'Ha,' Harry managed to croak out as his team and what seemed like the whole school swarmed forward to check on him. 'I caught it… we won…'

'Someone get a professor!' Angelina cried out, throwing herself down beside Harry to check how badly he was hurt.

'No need Miss Johnson!' Came the over chipper voice of Professor Lockhart.

'Oh, no,' Harry groaned. 'Not you…'

'Stand back everyone!' Lockhart called eagerly. 'He's delirious. Doesn't know what he's saying…'

'Yes I do!' Harry yelled. 'I don't want you to…' But it was too late, with great flourish and a lot of mumbo-jumbo Latin, Lockhart had finished his spell.

The sensation in his arm was _not pleasant, and from the looks on the faces of the surrounding students, it really __was as bad as he thought it was. Looking down, he very nearly lost his breakfast at the sight of his arm – or what Lockhart had left of it…_

'Er, ah…' Lockhart was muttering nervously. 'Yes, that can happen occasionally with that, er… spell… Ah, you'd best get to the hospital wing…' And with that, Harry watched as Lockhart made a hasty retreat.

'Angelina?' Harry called as Fred and George helped him to his feet. 'Would you go and get my Dad? He's in his office with Marcus. Tell him I'm fine, but that he'd better come to the hospital wing.' He grimaced and then hastily added: 'And try to make light of it alright? Don't say I fell, or what happened to my arm, or anything… He'll freak.' With a smile, Angelina sprinted ahead to the castle.

'He's going to freak…' Harry groaned to no one in particular as he, with half the school following, slowly made his way to the hospital wing. He was ending up there rather early this term – this didn't bode well for the rest of his year…

TBC… 


	23. The Hospital Wing didn't used to be this...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**The Hospital Ward didn't used to be this busy**

_Why did I ever allow him to play Quidditch?! He's too young!_

'How badly is he hurt?' Severus managed to bark out amidst his troubled thoughts as he sprinted toward the hospital wing. He'd been impressed that the Gryffindor girl who'd come to get him had kept up so far, but her gasping response showed clearly that it wasn't easy for her.

'Not… bad…'

That made Severus feel a little better, but still, Harry probably told her to say he was fine – he'd say he was fine if a basilisk had ripped his arm off – still if he was conscious to tell her to say he was fine, that was a good sign.

Running into the ward, Severus ignored the clucking of the Matron as he dashed around a curtain and froze at what he saw…

'Dad,' Harry tried to assure him quickly 'It's not as bad as it looks…'

'Not as bad as it looks?!' Severus yelled. He'd arrived to see Ron Weasley helping Harry stuff his rubbery, boneless arm into the sleeve of a pair of hospital pyjamas. 'What the hell happened?!'

Harry cringed, seeming to try to suck up his nerve as Severus helped him into the bed and Ron removed the screen. 

Though Madame Pomfrey had evicted everyone else, Ron, Hermione and the twins had stubbornly remained. She'd resisted them staying until Hermione suggested it might help to have uninvolved parties who had seen what had happened on hand when Professor Snape arrived. Seeing Harry's pleading eyes, she'd finally agreed.

'Nothing serious, Dad.' Harry sighed at the disbelieving look he received. 'I just got hit by a bludger.'

'Harry,' Severus growled. 'A bludger would break your bones, not REMOVE THEM!'

'Well, it was broken, but then…' Harry didn't finish as Seamus, Dean and Neville, three of the other second year Gryffindor boys chose that moment to enter the ward.

'Harry, that was absolutely brilliant!' Seamus was so excited that he didn't notice Harry shaking his head to get him to stop talking. 'The way you just fell out of the sky! And then Splat! Good thing the grass was so soft eh?'

'You _fell_?!' Severus demanded. Though Harry seemed to recognise the clipped tones to be due to concern, the others clearly interpreted them to be anger, because as one, they all took a step back. 'Off your broom? When the bludger hit you?'

'Uh,' Harry gulped nervously. 'No, just after – when I caught the snitch… but we won!' He finished with fake cheer, for all the good that did.

'Tell me exactly what happened.' Turning his full attention to Harry, Severus ignored Neville, Dean and Seamus making a hasty exit, shooting apologetic smiles Harry's way.

'I'm not completely sure…' Harry grimaced as Madame Pomfrey appeared at his side with a bottle of _Skelegro – healing potions __all tasted horrible. He was given a momentary respite before explaining or being forced to take the foul medicine when Severus snatched the bottle to examine it. The relief was short-lived, however, because after examining the label and sniffing the contents carefully, Severus pronounced it of sufficient quality and measured out a dose for Harry himself._

'Blecht!'

'Yes, yes…' Severus sighed impatiently. 'It tastes terrible, I know, but what do you expect – you've got _several bones to regrow. You can't expect that to be easy. Now…' He folded his arms, sitting stiffly on a chair next to Harry's bed. 'What happened to __remove those bones?'_

'That bludger was jinxed! I know it!' Hermione blurted out, causing Harry to shake his head wearily. 

'What do you mean? The bludger that hit you? It was jinxed?' Severus looked between Harry and Hermione.

'Well,' Harry said quickly, when Fred and George stepped closer, no doubt to add their opinion. 'It was behaving oddly, that's for certain. The point is, it hit me, it wasn't anyone's fault on the team. I caught the snitch, then fell. My arm was broken, now it's not, and I'm fine… or I will be by morning.' He amended quickly at a sharp look from his father.

'Someone tried to use a spell to mend your bones, but instead, removed them.' Severus smiled slightly at Harry's surprised look. 'I recognise the symptoms – it's a novice's error to mispronounce one word in the incantation. Now,' he said, leaning in. 'Tell me, who is going to be failing charms and spending the next few weeks in detention?'

Ron laughed out loud, seemingly as amused by the image of their Defence professor in detention as Harry was.

'And just _what is so amusing Mr. Weasley?' Severus snapped, levelling his glare on the now distinctly nervous and stuttering redhead._

'It was Professor Lockhart, Dad…' Harry answered quickly, saving Ron from trying to force out an explanation.

'**_WHAT?!_' Severus bellowed. '**What on earth possessed you to allow that…'** He took a deep breath, visibly calming himself before going on in a quieter, though no less angry voice. '… that _non-medically-trained professor to perform such a…' Severus raised his hands in frustration, opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to find the words needed to describe how he felt before sighing and demanding again in a voice of utmost frustration '__Why?!'_**

'I didn't _let him! Are you _mad_? He's mental! I would never _let_ him do a charm on me if I could help it…'_

'Are you telling me…' Severus said in a voice of such deadly cold that Ron, Hermione and the twins all looked at each other nervously. 'That you didn't give him permission to perform a spell on you? Did you tell him not to?'

Harry nodded nervously to both questions. 'Dad, it happened so fast… I didn't even have time to finish telling him no before he'd already done it…'

_I'll kill him_. Severus saw red – no, scratch that, he saw white – blinding white anger, white, like Lockhart's teeth – which he wanted to yank out of the man's face with pliers. He knew a great many harmful, and even deadly spells and potions – many of which weren't even illegal, but at that moment, Severus wanted to personally inflict terrible physical harm to Lockhart – with his bare hands – magic was too easy.

Rising stiffly, his fists clenched, he was imagining the many ways in which he could injure Lockhart as he stormed out of the ward in search of him. Very wisely, no one tried to stop him.

***************

It was like an explosion had gone off. Severus, his face reddened with rage had leapt to his feet yelling as he stormed out of the room, his robes billowing behind him.  '_I'll bloody kill him!_' 

'Madame Pomfrey!' Harry yelled, pulling himself out of the bed. 

'Harry!' Hermione came to her senses first, rushing to his side and trying to push him back to his bed. 'You're not supposed to be up!'

'What's all this noise about?!' Madame Pomfrey demanded, jogging to help push Harry back. 'You need to be resting…'

'Floo powder – quick!' he demanded, resisting her attempts to push him back. 'Dad just found out what happened - he's going to kill Lockhart!' That stopped the matron in her tracks, her face whitening.

'Floo!' Harry demanded. 'I've got to get Uncle Albus! Quick!!'

Pomfrey seemed to decide that the easiest course of action would be to help Harry over to the fireplace. Drawing her own wand, she built up the fire before taking a small dish down from the mantle and holding it out for him.

Throwing the powder into the flames, Harry yelled: 'Uncle Albus!' Surprisingly quickly, the headmaster's head appeared in the flames. 'Dad's gone after Professor Lockhart. He's furious. I'm afraid he'll do something drastic.'

'What's happened Harry? What are you doing in the hospital wing? Are you alright?'

'_I'm_ fine,' Harry answered quickly. 'But I'm not sure about Lockhart if Dad catches up to him.' Before he could ask what had happened to set Severus off, Harry held up his boneless arm. 'He accidentally did this…' Harry bit his lip, not wanting to have to get into a long explanation. 'I fell at the match and broke my arm – I told Professor Lockhart to leave it, but…'

'Alright,' Albus reassured him quickly – he now knew _exactly_ what had set the potions master off. 'Don't worry Harry. I'll take care of it.' And with that, he was gone.

'Bloody hell, Harry!' Ron breathed, once Harry was settled back in bed and Madame Pomfrey had left again.

'And _that_,' George added, still looking toward the door where Severus had stormed out. '_That is why you don't mess with Harry!'_

*******************

After the frantic call to the headmaster, Madame Pomfrey had made Harry take a pain potion that had knocked him out for a while. When he next woke, it was obviously evening – the windows dark and slick with condensation. As the prickling, pounding pain in his arm registered, he wished he hadn't awoken, but with a groan, he realised that his bladder wouldn't let him fall back to sleep now.

'Are you alright?'

Harry startled at the voice. He hadn't realised that his father was on the other side of his bed. 'Dad!' he cried, spinning around to look at him. He wasn't sure what to make of the placidly calm look of contentment on his father's face as he gently handed him his glasses. 'Dad?' he repeated, confused before a sudden horrible thought occurred to him. 'Oh, no! You didn't kill him did you?'

'Who? Lockhart?' Severus smiled, cocking his head slightly to the side. 'No, no. Nothing of the sort.'

'Dad, you're kinda freaking me out here…' Harry chuckled nervously. 'You're too calm – and your eyes are kinda glassy…' Then a sudden thought occurred to him. 'Calming potion?'

'Yes,' Severus replied benignly. 'A fairly strong one it would seem.'

'Uncle Albus?' Harry began to smile, wondering how the old headmaster had tricked his father into taking it – he knew without asking that he wouldn't have taken it willingly.

'Apparently, he dosed the tea. Told me he wouldn't summon Lockhart up to the office until I drank it and told him exactly what happened. I shall be quite annoyed when it wears off.' Though his current tone and body language would seem to belie that statement, Harry knew it to be quite true. Severus would be _quite_ annoyed with the headmaster.

'I should remember better to never trust that old man.' Severus smiled again. 'To add insult to injury, I'm pretty sure it's my own brew. It's not funny.' The words, which would have been screamed, or hissed in anger were said in such a calm and content sounding voice, that Harry couldn't help but laugh – which immediately reminded him of why he'd stayed awake in the first place…

'Uh, Dad,' Harry said, pushing back the covers and swinging his legs over the edge. 'I've got to…' He nodded toward the lavatory on the other side of the ward. 'But when I come back, will you tell me what happened?'

'Certainly,' Severus answered in the same calm voice, leaning down to help Harry to his feet. 'Can you manage alright?'

'Yeah,' Harry answered quickly, embarrassed that he'd think he needed help going to the loo. 'I'll be fine Dad.'

Quickly finishing his business, Harry allowed his father to help him back under the covers before asking any questions.

'So,' he began. 'What happened.'

'I couldn't find him, and then Albus ordered me up to the office.' Severus leaned back in his chair, crossing one knee over the other with a sigh. 'As I said, he dosed the tea. On the bright side, I think me being so calm unnerved Lockhart more than me attacking him might have done. I think he'll be waiting to see what I'll do to him once Albus' back is turned. Now, about that bludger and you falling…'

Due to the calming potion, Severus' tone of voice never changed, so it took Harry a moment to register the question. 'Uh…' he answered it gracefully.

'Actually, we heard from several others about the odd bludger activity. Hooch and I both tested it and could find nothing wrong with it. Albus finally was able to detect a hint of Elf magic residual on it.'

'Elf magic…?'

'Hmmm. We asked the House Elves if they knew who would have done that… They're in fits about it. I think each and every one of them has been by to check on you and swear that none of them would ever harm you. Since when do they guard your secrets?'

As the 'property' of Hogwarts, the school's House Elves were meant to guard the secrets of the school, and the Headmaster or Headmistress as long as the office was held, but no one else… except Harry whom they had 'adopted' as their own _little master_. 

Once again, Harry's answer was pure eloquence… 'Er…'

'At any rate,' Severus raised an eyebrow slightly. 'Perhaps it was that crazy Elf that's been harassing you. If I ever lay my hands on him, I shall tear his ears off. As for Lockhart,' Severus went on in an eerily calm voice. 'As much as I may want to, I can't injure him. Albus has made me swear I won't – though I don't think it's fair that he dosed me with my own calming potion before extracting the promise.'

A little bit of the seething anger Harry knew his father was feeling was starting to show, not entirely disguised by the almost creepy calm of the man's voice. Hoping to smooth things over a bit (in spite of his own feelings toward Lockhart at the moment) Harry gave him a bright smile.

'I really am fine though Dad. No lasting damage…' In truth, Harry's selfish concern right now was whether or not his father would make him stop playing for the Gryffindor team because of the injury and falling from his broom. 'I'll be good as new by morning…'

'I'm not going to try to make you stop playing Quidditch.' Severus reassured him. 'As much as it kills me, I know it's part of the game. Every precaution possible is taken. No one could have foreseen this. I would like to discuss with you the wisdom of taking _both_ hands off your broom while you're flying though – when I'm more myself…'

Harry was mid groan, flopping back on his bed when they both heard voices approaching the hospital wing.

'Headmaster?' Severus rose, seeing Albus entering the ward with Minerva – they were both carrying what appeared to be a statue.

'Severus, good. Give us a hand here will you please?' 

As Severus moved quickly to ease Minerva of the load, Harry sat up trying to see what they had. As they laid the statue on the bed, they turned it and Harry gasped out loud when the faint torchlight hit its face. It wasn't a statue – it was Colin Creevy! Frozen solid.

'What's happened?' Severus asked quietly, helping Madame Pomfrey, who had rushed in lay a blanket over the frozen form. Harry bit his tongue, he'd been about to ask the same thing, but he didn't think they'd tell him – but if he were very quiet, maybe they'd forget he was there and he could overhear what they were saying.

'He's been petrified. It's as we feared, the Chamber has been opened again…' 

Harry couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips and cringed when all eyes were suddenly on him. But as much as he wanted to know what was going on, he didn't argue when his father walked over.

'Go back to sleep, Harry,' he said softly, a sad smile on his lips. 'You'll heal faster if you rest.' And laying his hand on Harry's forehead, he muttered a quiet charm to induce sleep. Harry blinked twice and succumbed to slumber.

*******************

When Harry woke the next morning, he lay still for a few minutes, trying to orient himself. _Hospital wing… boneless arm… He took stock as the previous day's events solidified in his memory._

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked down at his arm. Flexing the fingers, he was relieved to find that all the bones appeared to have regrown just fine. Looking around the ward then, he spotted curtains completely surrounding and obscuring the bed across from him.

_Colin! The Chamber!!_ He sat bolt upright as realisation and full memory flooded over him. His Dad wasn't there, and Madame Pomfrey must still be in her office – for which Harry was very glad. The nurse wouldn't let him leave until she'd examined him, and she'd make him stay until his father got back – at which point he'd order Harry to keep quiet about what he'd heard last night.

But he really wanted to talk to his friends about this so he quickly dressed and snuck out of the hospital wing and took the nearest hidden passageway he could to avoid being caught on his way up to Gryffindor tower.


	24. Telling Tales

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

****

**Telling Tales:**

'So let me get this straight,' Hermione frowned across the small table she, Ron and Harry were occupying in one corner of the Gryffindor common room. 'What you're saying is that you've known about this Chamber all along and didn't tell us?'

Harry had spent the last several minutes filling the two of them in about what he'd heard the night before and admitting that, though neither he, nor any of the professors knew where it was, they did know that the Chamber of Secrets really did exist.

'Hermione…' He sighed, but wasn't able to finish before she started speaking again.

'Don't you trust us? Is that it? Did you think we'd go spread it all around the school?' she whispered harshly, her eyes squinting in anger.

'Listen,' he said, his own anger starting to rise as he glared back at her. 'Have your parents ever _expressly forbidden you from doing something?' He leaned in, staring directly into her eyes, making sure she completely understood. 'And I'll bet that the first thing you did was run out and do it anyway? Yeah – me neither,' he said to her horrified look. 'For crying out loud, Hermione, have you even met my Dad? I'm taking a _huge_ risk telling you guys even this much – I snuck out of the Hospital Wing so he couldn't order me specifically not to tell you what I heard last night. He's in a foul enough mood because of what happened with Lockhart and all – this is going to really get him pissed when he finds out.'_

'Harry – mate…' Ron said placatingly, looking between his friends. 'It's alright. We understand, don't we Hermione?' 

She nodded quickly, and looked guiltily across at Harry. 'You're right, Harry – I'm sorry. Of course you can't tell us everything… Especially if your Dad told you you couldn't. Only…' She looked a little nervous about asking the next question now, but managed to blurt it out. 'I mean, why now? Why are you telling us this now, if he told you not to say anything before?'

Harry glanced briefly around to be sure that no one else was listening before he answered. 'It's just… Well, this is more serious now, isn't it? It was bad enough when it was just Mrs. Norris – but now Colin… and I just…' He bit his lip, still feeling quite uncomfortable with the whole situation. He remembered his Dad saying that even though a person had to be stupid to follow Voldemort, he honestly thought that Lockhart was _too_ stupid. But he was determined not to make the same mistakes as last year… 'Dad thinks Lockhart wouldn't be involved with anything to do with Voldemort… sorry,' he added quickly when Ron gasped at hearing Voldemort's name. 'But I don't know – I mean, he's new this year…'

'No way, mate,' Ron said quickly, seemingly glad of a shift in the conversation. 'I can't believe it, but I agree with Snape on this – Lockhart's too… Well, lets just say I don't see him working for anyone but himself – besides, I think he's a poof.'

'He… How can you…' Hermione stuttered, scandalized. 'Well, I never!'

'Anyway,' Ron went on, ignoring Hermione. 'It's got to be Malfoy – no, hear me out.' He said to Harry's disbelieving frown. 'My dad reckons his dad was right in with _You-Know-Who's inner circle before you… uh, you know… and what if… what if…' Ron thought for a moment. 'You said it had been opened once before? Yeah, so old Malfoy Senior opened the Chamber when he was here, and now Junior is carrying on the tradition! And,' Ron said triumphantly. 'He did __not seem surprised on Hallowe'en – if anything he seemed pleased.'_

Harry thought on this for a minute. He'd been somewhat distracted that night – what with Filch practically throttling him, and having to talk to his Dad and Uncle Albus. But now he thought about it, Draco had seemed to be more excited by what had happened than surprised. Did this mean he'd been involved though?

His Dad had known Lucius Malfoy since they'd been kids. They had never exactly been friends – Lucius was several years older than Severus, but their families had long standing connections, and so they'd grown up knowing each other through family gatherings and such.

Harry had met Lucius Malfoy a few times when he would be with his Dad and they'd run into him in Diagon Alley, but he'd only ever really spent time with him once.

_They'd gone to the Malfoy Manor – it was not long after Severus had adopted Harry. He'd been left with Draco and Draco's nanny while their fathers went into another room to talk. Harry remembered that Draco had seemed really bossy, ordering the nanny about and only letting Harry touch his toys if he played his games, his way. He hadn't been there very long when his father came storming back into the room looking very angry. Harry'd known that he was angry with Mr. Malfoy, and not him, but still he'd been scared and had clung rather tightly to his father's neck, trying not to cry when he'd picked him up. But hearing what Mr. Malfoy shouted as they prepared to leave, Harry had started crying, and wouldn't let go of his father until he'd fallen asleep, back at home. Harry shuddered even now, remembering what he'd said: 'Send him back to the Mudblood's relatives – or better yet, let one of us get rid of the whelp for you, since you seem to have forgotten which side you're on!'_

_Harry'd__ awoken the next morning, still in his father's arms…_

'Master Harry Sir?' All three of them jumped when a House-Elf appeared suddenly beside them, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

'Good heavens Boo!' Harry exclaimed, clutching his chest. 'You about gave me heart failure!'

The little creature looked horrorstruck up at Harry. 'I is sorry Master Harry Sir!' she wailed. 'I is not wanting to harm Master Harry!' The Elf was trembling from head to foot, pawing nervously at Harry's robes, tears splashing down her face.

'Oh, Boo!' Harry quickly reassured, taking the creatures hands gently into his own. 'I didn't mean literally! I'm fine, really

see?' He smiled brightly, looking her straight in the eyes.

'Is… Is you _sure I isn't hurting you Master Harry Sir?'_

'I swear, Boo, I'm fine. Now what did you need?'

'Oh!' Harry tried to sooth her again when she started crying all over again. 'Master Harry, Sir…' she sobbed. 'Master Snape is wanting you to come to your room Sir. I's sorry Sir… Master Harry's father is being _very angry…' This last bit was whispered, long thin fingers once again nervously smoothing Harry's robe._

'It's alright, Boo.' Harry gave her his most reassuring smile. 'I'll be right along, or did he want you to bring me yourself?'

'No, Sir. He is just saying you should come to your room.'

'Alright, Boo. Don't you worry. Go on…'  With a final low bow, and a _pop, the creature was gone._

'She's a little protective of me…' Harry grimaced at the stunned looks on his friends faces. 'They all are really… but I'd better go.'

'Wait!' Hermione said quickly when Harry stood up to go. 'What _was_ that?!'

'_That_ was Boo. She's one of the Hogwarts House-Elves… Er… Ron? Could you explain about House-Elves?' He asked, seeing her still puzzled look. 'The longer I take to get there, the louder the yelling is going to be so…'

**********************

'Hello Harry,' Albus greeted him when he entered the teachers common room a few minutes later.

'Hi…' he answered nervously when the half a dozen teachers in the room also looked up (including Lockhart, who quickly looked away again). 'Um…' He wasn't sure what to say, not knowing what his father had told the headmaster or other teachers – were they cross with him as well? 'Um… Boo said Dad wanted me to come up…'

'Indeed.' If Harry weren't so worried about how angry his father was with _him_ right now, he might've laughed at how Professor Lockhart jumped, emitting a poorly disguised _squeak_ when he'd heard Severus speak from the other side of the common room. Instead, Harry quietly excused himself, and walked, his head lowered past his father and into their apartments.

Harry stood nervously in front of the fireplace, making a serious examination of the carpet when Severus joined him in their living room. 'What have you to say for yourself?' he demanded in a low voice.

'She would've fussed over me, and I was fine… so, I just left.'

'Was that all there was to it?' Severus demanded. 'Or was it more to do with wanting to tell your friends what had happened, and knowing that if you waited to see me first, I would have instructed you not to?'

His head still bent to stare at the carpet, Harry felt his face flush – _How did his father do that? How did he always seem to know what he was up to?!_

'I am not speaking to the top of your head,' Severus snapped when Harry didn't answer. Obediently, Harry looked up, though he didn't quite manage to meet his father's eyes. 'Did you, or did you not deliberately leave the hospital wing without telling anyone?'

'Yes,' Harry whispered, resisting the urge to look back down to the floor.

'And did you, or did you not do that so you could talk to your friends before you could be told _again not to?'_

'Yes…' This time, Harry couldn't stop himself, and suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

Harry stood still and let his father's lecture wash over him. He made a conscious effort not to succumb to the desire to roll his eyes – _That_ would definitely _not_ go over well at all…

_Yes_, he knew the difference between keeping Hogwarts secrets from the students and keeping secrets from his father… _Yes, he knew he wasn't supposed to blab about what he'd overheard the night before because the faculty was so used to him being around that they'd said things they wouldn't have said in front of other students…_

'But Dad, I only told Ron and Hermione…'

_No_, no he didn't enjoy being constantly in trouble… _No, he didn't want his father to wallop him… _No_, he didn't want to be locked in his room until he graduated…_

By the time he finally got back to the Gryffindor common room, he was both tired and annoyed. After his father's 'discussion', Harry knew that he would get _very_ serious with him if he were caught continuing to pass information on to his friends – or if he were found still snooping into the mystery of the Chamber and what had petrified Mrs. Norris and Colin. But at the same time, he was sick of always being told what he could say – and to whom he could say it!

A small part of him knew that his father was right, and it _was_ too dangerous for students to know many of the secrets of Hogwarts, or worse, for students to actually be going after those secrets.

An even smaller part of him knew he was being unreasonable and even foolish… But the moment he saw Ron and Hermione still waiting for him he shoved those small voices aside and quickly rejoined them. _Dad's always telling me what to do – he never lets me do what I want! I'm sick of it!_ he thought before speaking out loud: 'Here's what we're going to do…'

*************************

They had stayed up half the night discussing ways to discover who had opened the _Chamber and who had petrified Colin and Mrs. Norris. Harry had refused from the beginning to speculate as to exactly __where the _Chamber_ was. He was willing to go against his father by trying to figure out who was responsible for opening the _Chamber_, but he refused to go so far as to try to **find** the thing._

He had also refuted Ron's argument that Lucius Malfoy had opened the _Chamber_ when he'd been at Hogwarts and then passed on how to his son: 'He's not old enough Ron,' he said, shaking his head. 'The _Chamber was last opened like fifty years ago or so and he's only a few years older than my dad…'_

'Well, his grandfather then,' Ron argued. 'I still say it was Malfoy.'

In the end, though he had absolutely refused to take Ron and Hermione with him, Harry had agreed to make use of one or two of those secret passageways he knew of to spy on Malfoy in the Slytherin Common Room. 'I'm sure it isn't him,' he insisted. 'But maybe he does know something about it…'  Harry swallowed hard, thinking about what he was planning to do. He'd been angry when his father had been yelling at him, and he'd still been angry when he'd arrived back in the common room and had rashly decided to blatantly disobey his father and keep investigating the Chamber of Secrets with his friends. But now that he'd had some time to calm down, he was getting more and more sure that he was making a big mistake. If he were caught…

As if sensing his second thoughts, Ron suddenly spoke up again. 'We could…' He glanced nervously at Hermione before turning back to Harry. 'There's this potion Hermione was mentioning while you were gone… uh, _Poly_- something. We could go with you disguised…'

'_Polyjuice?!' Harry demanded in a harsh whisper, looking around nervously to make sure they weren't heard. 'Are you out of your mind?! Do you have any idea how difficult – no forget how hard it is to make. If there's the slightest mistake… It's a restricted potion for a reason! You can get stuck as the person you're impersonating; you can get stuck halfway through the transformation… No.' He shook his head firmly. 'Absolutely no way. Even if you __could get all the ingredients, which you __can't, some are restricted. I absolutely refuse. Even __I'm not crazy enough to get involved in something so… so…' He took a deep breath, and met each of their stunned gazes. 'I _will not_ be involved in illegal potions brewing. I won't!'_

'Alright, Harry,' Hermione soothed. 'Alright. Just forget about it ok? I'm sorry I brought it up. I just remembered your Dad mentioning a potion that let the drinker switch places with someone. I was curious about it, but I didn't know it could be dangerous. I promise you, we won't ask you to be involved in brewing anything illegal, right Ron?'

'Yeah, right.' Ron looked at Harry with a frown. 'You alright mate? I didn't mean to freak you out…'

'Yeah,' Harry answered hesitantly at first then, taking a deep breath he went on a little calmer. 'Yeah, sorry. Just, no crazy potions alright? Just trust me. I can spy on Malfoy, and I'll tell you everything I find out.'

'Alright Harry,' Hermione said quickly. 'Don't worry. Let's forget about all of this for now – there's nothing more we can do about it tonight.' She crossed her arms, looking suddenly quite serious. 'Now, about these _House Elves_. They're _whose_ property? What kind of rights do they have?...'

Ron rolled his eyes, throwing his arms up in frustration as Hermione demanded to know everything there was to know about House Elves. 

Harry groaned slightly, recognising the indignation that would likely lead Hermione on a mission to liberate the House Elves she obviously thought were downtrodden. He wasn't sure if he should be glad that she'd have something to distract her from thinking about making insanely dangerous potions, or worried that she'd end up stirring up the Hogwarts Elves against her if she threatened to try to take them away from their work.

Either way, there were two things he knew for certain. First, that continuing to scheme with his friends to find out what was going on with the Chamber of Secrets, could only lead to him getting into _big trouble; and second, that he was going to do it anyway…_

**TBC…**


	25. Inter house spy and young man of mystery

First of all, thank-you all for all the wonderful reviews! The only comment I have is that maybe someday I'll explain in a flashback where that lullaby that Severus sings to baby Harry and that whole scene in the first chapter comes from… It all makes sense :)

Then sorry it took so long but RL can be rough sometimes, that's all I have to say. I'll try to do better next chapter.

Cheers,

Alia

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

****

**Harry Potter, Inter-house Spy and (young) Man of Potions**

Pulling Fred and George's very special map out, Harry Potter checked one more time to be sure. He breathed a sigh of relief only after making certain from the absence of dots on the map that no one was in the teacher's common room.  

The _Marauder's Map_ that Fred and George had nicked from Filch's file cabinet several years ago had come in handy in the twins' regular mischief making. For Harry, who was quite adept at making mischief already, it just made things that much easier, and since he'd helped them figure out how to use it, they didn't ask questions when Harry asked to borrow it from time to time.

When he'd first realised that the map registered the teacher's wing (though not within the teacher's apartments), and even gave the passwords to get in, Harry'd been petrified that the twins would use it and cause trouble in there. Though Dumbledore (and secretly McGonagall) usually found the pranks amusing, and his Dad would believe him if he told him he hadn't given them the password, Harry knew for certain that Filch _would_ blame him.

Luckily for him, and to the complete disappointment of the twins, the teacher's wing was protected a little better than just by password: most of the passwords were voice encoded and unique to each person who had right to enter. Though Harry's voice saying the password _Agor__ Harry Potter let Harry in, Dumbledore used the password _Agor___ Albus Dumbledore – and when Fred had tried to trick it by using Harry's password, he'd found himself with blue spots that were rather difficult to explain._

Creeping now through the common room, he quickly entered his apartments knowing his father was in the dungeon with Fred and George, having given them a detention for goofing off in class. Securing the door, he quietly wiped the map with a muttered 'Mischief managed,' and let himself smile at his success. It had been too easy! 

As he'd promised, Harry had made use of those secret passages into the Slytherin common room to spy on Malfoy – confirming his assertion that Malfoy, though agreeing with the anti-Muggle-born sentiments, had not opened the Chamber of Secrets. Nor did he know who was responsible – indeed, Harry'd seen Malfoy trying to eavesdrop on several older Slytherin students hoping _they knew who it was. _

Harry'd been _very_ worried about being caught sneaking into the Slytherin dorms and common room though, so he'd decided to _borrow_ a certain item to make it safer…

When he'd been ten, Albus had passed a certain very special cloak on to Harry. James Potter had left it in his care, and the headmaster had thought that it was time it was given to Harry. Severus had disagreed. First, it was quite a bit too big on ten-year-old Harry, but of more concern to Severus was how much _more and dangerous trouble Harry might get in with such a tool as an _Invisibility Cloak_. Though a valuable item, Severus couldn't see how a child could possibly use such a thing except for trouble, so he'd taken it for safe-keeping until Harry came of age. If he asked, Severus would let him see it, and even play with it if he wanted – but only under supervision. Harry was under _strict _orders not to touch the cloak without permission._

In his more lucid moments of logical mature thinking, Harry had to agree with him. An _Invisibility Cloak_ was a pretty cool thing to own, but really, what good was it to a kid, except to sneak around where he really shouldn't be? However, in this case, his fear of being caught sneaking into the Slytherin common room had outweighed his promise not to touch the cloak, so he'd _borrowed it. Well, it _was_ his, technically, sort-of… at least it _would_ be his when he came of age and he inherited everything his parents had left him, all of which was held in trust for him now by Severus. He'd never told the twins about it – and he hadn't told Ron and Hermione about it now either. He knew that it would be too easy to let them talk him into sneaking and using it more if he did…_

Stuffing the now blank map parchment in his bag he pulled out the carefully folded cloak and made his way to his father's room. Careful not to disturb anything, Harry reached for the knob to pull open the old wardrobe – and knew instantly that he'd been premature in congratulating himself on his success.

He felt the telltale phantom tug somewhere behind his navel, and a whooshing sensation for the briefest moment before feeling himself slam into an immovable object whose arms grabbed hold of him to prevent him falling backward onto his bum. 

'Oh, no…' Harry felt all of the colour drain from his face as he looked up into his father's angry face.

'I'll take that,' he answered in a deceptively calm voice, relieving Harry of the bundle he still held. 'Head up to your room, I'll be up later to speak with you about this,' he promised before turning Harry and giving him a gentle push toward his office door (through which he could find a secret entrance to their apartment).

'Dad,' Harry tried quickly as he was herded across the room. 'I can explain…'

'I'm sure you can,' Severus returned. Though his voice was calm, Harry took no comfort from it when he looked into the suddenly hard features of his father's face. 'And explain you will – when I'm through here.'

Looking past his father, Harry saw the twins watching, both frozen in the midst of scrubbing cauldrons and decided that he didn't want to push matters any further in front of them. With a final pleading look that found no solace in his father's eyes, Harry turned and hurried through the door into the office and up to his room.

****************************

'Busted…' Fred whispered to his brother as they watched Harry shuffle away.

'Silence,' the Professor reminded them. 'Unless you want to miss dinner, you'd best hurry up – you still have two dozen more to finish.'

The twins reluctantly went back to work, only holding in twin groans with an effort. Seeing their professor stalk back to his desk, stuffing the confiscated bundle into a drawer, they silently agreed that they had best stay silent and work as quickly as possible. They weren't fooled for a moment by the seemingly calm demeanour of their professor – he was _angry_! And even they weren't crazy enough to want to trigger that anger. 

The instant they were released, they rushed up to the Gryffindor common room to seek out Ron and Hermione.

'Oi!' Fred whispered harshly, indicating to Ron for him to join them in a corner.

'What's going on?' Hermione demanded seeing their expressions when she followed Ron over.

'What was Harry up to about an hour ago?'

'Dunno.' Ron frowned. 'Said something about running up to the teacher's wing for a minute… come to think of it.' Ron's frown deepened. 'He should've been back by now. Why? What do you know?'

'Well, we were in detention with Snape just now… Just shut it alright?' George added to Ron's smug look.

'Anyway, we're cleaning cauldrons…'

'Slaving away…'

'You know, the usual…' The twins often spoke like this when they were excited or worked up – one after the other as if they were a single unit.

'When all of a sudden…'

'BAM!'

'Harry appears out of nowhere!'

'What do you mean?' Hermione interrupted them. 'He ran into the room?'

'No!' Fred said eagerly. 'Just BAM! He was there!'

'Portkey we reckon…'

'He slammed right into Snape's chest…'

'Would've landed on his backside if Snape hadn't grabbed hold…'

'Snape looked _furious!'_

'And Harry just looks up and says something like _uh-oh_…'

'And he was carrying this package – Harry I mean…'

'And Snape took it and told him to go to his room…'

'And he'd have to explain himself later…'

'We just kept our heads down after that 'cause he was… I mean the air actually got colder down there you know? I don't think I've ever seen him so…' Fred and George shuddered dramatically as one.

'He was really that angry looking?' Ron asked nervously.

'Put it this way,' George said. 'You remember when we gave you that acid pop? You remember how mum looked? It was kinda like that…'

'Only much scarier! Harry is for it – big time I'm afraid. So you know what he was up to? Obviously Snape knew about it because he set a trap for Harry with the portkey…'

Hermione's eyes were bright with worry when she turned to Ron. 'You don't think he was caught…? Oh, I'll never forgive myself!'

'What?!' Fred demanded. 'Caught at what? Look you'd better tell us,' he fixed Ron with a hard stare. 'He's our friend too.'

Ron sighed, exchanging worried glances with Hermione before speaking. 'He's been spying on the Slytherin Common Room – Malfoy specifically. Hey!' He backed away from the twins' angry looks. 'We just want to know who's behind this _Chamber of Secrets_ business!'

'Is he out of his mind?!' George yelled, then instantly pulled the others further into the corner, lowering his voice. 'Joking around is one thing, but if Snape's caught him spying on another house – Slytherin or no… Well, he's going to _murder him! Harry you idiot!'_

'That must be why he wanted…' Fred stopped himself before he mentioned the Marauder's Map at a glare from George. 'Uh, to say he'd be late for Quidditch practice tonight…'

'Damn,' George glared at Ron and Hermione (who were now looking suspicious). 'If Snape kills him, or makes him quit the team over this… It's on you two! I can't believe you talked him into this…'

'And we know you did, because Harry wouldn't spy on them just for kicks. He's never been into the whole bitter rivalry thing. He's still friendly with loads of the Slytherins – loads of students in _all_ the houses come to that.'

*******************************

Harry Potter was sulking. Not only had his father had _quite a few_ words to say on the subjects of disobeying and breaking promises and poor behaviour, but he'd also made Harry eat dinner at the head table like he was a little kid again or something. He hadn't lied – at least not completely when his father had stopped yelling at him long enough to ask him why he'd taken the cloak.

Well, he _had been using it to spy on Malfoy… just not for the reason he told his father. Harry'd missed a potions lesson earlier in the week after being slightly injured during a lunch-hour Quidditch scrimmage. He hadn't expected to miss anything because he already knew the potion they were set to work on. Only the class hadn't gone as expected – Neville's potion had exploded causing mayhem in the classroom until Severus had been able to clean everyone up. _

Harry usually worked with Neville to help him out, and he'd spoken with him afterwards and Neville seemed to have the potion well in hand – he couldn't understand what had happened. The observation that he'd been working right next to Malfoy gave Harry an idea about what had happened though…

So he told his father that he'd been spying on Malfoy hoping he'd admit to sabotaging Neville's potion. It was _sort of true; he'd expected to overhear that he'd sabotaged the potion much more than he'd expected to hear that Malfoy was opening the _Chamber of Secrets…_ Harry was quite certain though that his father wouldn't appreciate the __'sort-of' part of the half-truth, but that couldn't be helped_

Harry didn't like lying to his Dad. He was basically a good guy, and Harry always figured he didn't deserve to be lied to – and Severus had always appreciated the truth: _Getting in trouble is one thing, he'd say. __But lying about it is something else altogether. Do something wrong and own up to it, and you got into a lot less trouble than if you tried to cover it up. _

But the 'lesser' trouble he would be in this time by owning up to still nosing around about the _Chamber of Secrets was still big enough that it was worth the risk of trying to fudge his way around the facts a little… _

And spying on Malfoy because he was trying to prove that he'd sabotaged a potion, though still bad, wasn't on the same level of trouble as nosing into the _Chamber_ would be at this point.

Besides, Harry wasn't perfect – not by a long shot. He had – well… _fibbed_ to his Dad before. He liked being able to sit, and he liked seeing the outside of his room – preferences that were too often in direct opposition to how much fun he had playing pranks and sneaking around.

Still, Severus wasn't keeping him from going to his Quidditch practice after dinner, so all in all, Harry figured he'd gotten off as easy as he could have expected. He couldn't understand how some of the students thought it was cool to sit at the head table – they obviously didn't have their Dad sitting next them glaring and piling extra spinach on their plate…

***************

'I don't want to talk about it guys,' Harry said, trying to push ahead of the twins. The three of them were hanging back from the rest of the team on their way to the Quidditch pitch for practice after dinner.

'But Harry…'

'No guys,' Harry insisted. 'I messed up, I got caught – he wasn't even as hard on me as I figured he'd be. He didn't find out about the map, he's not keeping me off the team, so don't worry about it alright?'

'Come on Harry.' Fred stopped him. 'You don't expect us to believe that he caught you spying on the _Slytherin Common Room…' Fred whispered the last few words, but still Harry rounded on him quickly._

'Are you crazy?!' he whispered harshly. 'He didn't find out about that! I can't believe Ron and Hermione blabbed to you about that!' He ran his free hand through his hair. 'What he _knows,' Harry whispered, glancing around nervously to be sure that no one was in earshot. 'Is that I was spying on __Malfoy! Get it? Malfoy __only! And he thinks it was about Malfoy sabotaging Neville's potion. If he found out…' Harry gave a nervous sigh before turning a worried gaze onto the twins. _

'How much did Ron tell you?'

'That they talked you into spying on Malfoy in the Slytherin Common Room to see if he knew who was opening the _Chamber…'_

Harry groaned, leaning his forehead against the handle of his broom and muttering several phrases he would _never dare say near his father, or any of the Hogwarts staff for fear of a serious soapy mouth charm. _

'Geez,' he grumbled finally. 'Who else did they tell? Do they even get how much my Dad would kill me if he knew I was even _thinking_ about that _Chamber_ still?!'

'Just us mate,' George reassured him quickly. 'Don't worry. He only told us because we cornered him as soon as your Dad let us out of detention and dragged it out of them. They would never want to get you in trouble…'

'Not on purpose…' Harry looked at each twin seriously for a moment. 'Look guys, this has to stay strictly secret alright? It's more than just that I _was_ spying on Malfoy about if he knew anything about the _Chamber and my Dad ordered me to forget about it – now he caught me and I told a big fat lie about why I was spying on Malfoy. He'll double kill me for lying.'_

'Well he won't hear anything about it from us Harry,' George nodded vigorously to his brother's exclamation. 'And we'll talk to Ron and Hermione about it too alright?'

'Either way,' Harry said resolutely, starting back toward the pitch as Oliver hollered at them to hurry up. 'I'm out of this now. I completely don't care who is opening that _Chamber. Let uncle Albus figure it out, it's not my problem!'_

**************

'What's wrong Harry?' Remus looked forward to these calls from Harry. It didn't matter to him what they talked about, Remus was just glad of the chance to hear from him. Sometimes, like today, Remus could tell that Harry had more than usual on his mind, and he wanted to draw him out.

Harry gave a heavy sigh, picking at his robes as he sat cross legged in front of the floo in his and Severus' apartments. 'Dad's piss—' Harry blushed and started over. 'I'm in trouble with Dad.'

'Do you want to tell me about it?'

Harry seemed to think for a minute, gathering his thoughts before finally speaking. 'Did you know that my – uh, my first father – James… uh, he had an invisibility cloak?'

_Oh…_ Remus fought to keep a straight face. _Yes he knew about James' invisibility cloak, and he knew about the kinds of mischief they'd all managed with it… 'Yes,' he answered finally. 'I knew about it…'_

'He left it with uncle Albus before…' Another sigh. 'And uncle Albus wanted to give it to me a few years ago, but Dad said no because the only thing I could use it for now would be trouble…' He shrugged, and Remus noticed that he was avoiding making eye contact, whether because he was nervous that Remus would criticize Severus for keeping it from him, or because he thought Remus would say something about Harry getting in trouble, he wasn't sure.

'I guess he's right,' Harry went on finally. 'It's really cool though, and Dad _does_ let me goof around with it – but only when I ask and he's around too…'

'Mm hmm…' Remus replied non-committally, waiting for the rest of the story that he knew was coming.

'Yeah…' Harry hedged for a moment, becoming even more interested in the hems of his robes. 'So this time I didn't ask, and I took it out of the apartment…' He sighed again, his shoulders hunching a little more. 'Well it _is_ mine, sort of, or it will be when I'm of age…'

'Is that what's really bothering you?' Remus knew that because of his unique upbringing – basically only interacting regularly with adults and never really seeing how other kids interacted with their parents, Harry'd never fully developed the attitude that he didn't deserve to be corrected when he got caught in a disobedience.

'I'm so stupid sometimes uncle Remus…' The frustration and self reproach was heavy in his voice and Remus frowned wondering where this had come from.

'What are you talking about?' he demanded. 'You know you're not stupid – you're top of your year aren't you?'

'That's nothing,' Harry scoffed. 'Anyone can do good in classes, all you have to do is read the books and hand in your assignments.'

Well, it took a bit more than that, Remus thought, but decided not to push Harry on it just now. 'Then what do you mean saying that you're stupid? I know for a fact that you're not.'

'But I am!' Harry threw out his hands in frustration. 'All I ever do is end up in trouble! Daddy's _always angry with me 'cause I'm always doing stupid things even though I know I'm not supposed to, and now my friends are hacked off at me too, and stupid _Lockhart_ always makes me act out parts from his stupid books in every class and everyone is laughing at me…'_

'First, Harry,' Remus interjected. 'I'd bet that they're laughing at Lockhart's books – not you. I've read one or two of them and they are pretty funny.' He sighed seeing that Harry wasn't cheered. 'Your friends – I don't know about that unless you want to tell me what they're angry about…' Seeing Harry's deep blush Remus decided to leave that topic for now as well.

'And as for your Dad…' He waited until Harry looked up so he could give him his most sincere look. 'I know he's not _always angry with you. Didn't you tell me just last week about how much he liked your extra assignment about protective charms? And weren't you _'soo embarrassed_' to find out that he'd been bragging about you to all the teachers every night in the common room? Shall I go on?'_

'No…' Harry mumbled, his voice barely audible across the floo lines, though the pink tinge to his cheeks and the slight uplifting of the corners of his mouth belied the non-committal shrug.

'That's better,' Remus said with a smile now. 'I'll hear no more of this _I'm stupid_ nonsense understood?'

'Yeah…'

'What was that?' Remus demanded with a smile, his eyes twinkling. 'I didn't quite catch that.'

'Yes uncle Remus,' Harry replied with a grin of his own now, playing along. 'No more stupid nonsense…'

**TBC** Next chapter: the duelling club makes an appearance! 


	26. Secrets

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

****

**Secrets**

****

'Hey, Harry?' Hermione cringed as Ron spoke across the breakfast table, his mouth full of eggs. 'Are you staying at school again this year for Christmas?'

'Dunno,' Harry answered, glancing up to the head table briefly. 'We didn't stay last year – we just came back for the feast, so I don't know if Dad has to be on duty this year. Either way, we'll probably be back for the feast as usual. Why?'

'Just wondering… I mean it _would be an ideal time to try and find where this _Chamber_ is though, wouldn't it?' Ron added casually. 'What with so few people around, and the teachers in cheery moods…'_

'What are you doing for Christmas?' Harry asked in a deliberate attempt to change the subject. He _didn't want to fight with Ron and Hermione again, but he also didn't want to get talked into any more trouble either._

'We're both staying at Hogwarts this year Harry,' Hermione answered diplomatically. 'That's why we were wondering what you were doing.'

'Why aren't you going home?'

'Oh, my parents are doing a charity thing where they'll be going to a third-world country to do free dental work on people, so I told them to go ahead – that I'd be fine here…' Hermione answered quickly.

'Oh…' Harry frowned, turning to Ron. 'Are your parents going to Romania again?'

'No.' Ron shrugged, piling more bacon on his plate. 'Egypt this year – to visit Bill.'

'Oh… Well, I'll ask Dad after Quidditch practice.' Harry stuffed a final piece of bacon in his mouth before picking up his broom and following the rest of the team out of the great hall.

*****************

_Albus__ Dumbledore has completely lost his mind_. Severus was sure of it. Either that or he was deliberately tormenting him.

To allow that incompetent twit, Lockhart loose on the student body to teach them to duel!

Severus knew it wouldn't be fair to try to keep Harry away from the duelling club, but he also knew that he didn't trust Lockhart to keep the students from killing each other either. Indeed, the idiot was as likely himself to mispronounce a spell and end up injuring a student as he had Harry when he'd messed up a simple bone-mending charm.

Now, though he still fully expected a disaster at least this way, with him helping to run the club, he could be there to hopefully fix anything Lockhart managed to mess up. Plus, the added bonus had been the look of panic that had flashed on the man's face when Severus had volunteered to work with him on the club!

'Dad?' Harry's chuckling voice finally brought Severus out of his thoughts. 'Hey, Dad – what _are_ you thinking about? You look like you've just given a detention to someone especially cheeky or something…'

'Or, something…' Severus smiled back at him. 'What do need Harry?' Then noticing Harry's muddy condition he asked: 'Good Quidditch practice?'

'Yeah. Seriously though – have you been tormenting Lockhart again?'

'That's _Professor_ Lockhart to you brat.' He gave Harry a mock stern glare. 'And, no. I merely volunteered to help him on a project he's starting. One you may be interested in I think.'

'A project of Lo—_Professor Lockhart's? I doubt it…' Harry snorted._

'I'll be helping him start a duelling club…'

'_Duelling?!_' Harry yelled in excitement. 'Are you serious? That's great!' Harry's smile faded a bit as he thought on it. 'But _Lockhart? I don't know – I'd be afraid he'd accidentally remove my skull instead of just my arm bones this time…'_

Severus actually laughed out loud at that, not that he hadn't considered a similar possibility given Lockhart's lack of skills. 'That's why I'll be there as well. If nothing else, I can pick up the pieces. And if you think I'm letting you on the other end of another one of _his charms or spells, you've got another think coming. You'll partner with select students, or me only.'_

'So you're letting me join?!' Harry asked, his excitement level rising again.

'Yes.' Severus smiled. 'It's open to all students, and you are a student at this school are you not?'

'Cool! Thanks Dad!' Harry leaped up, heading for the door.

'Wait,' Severus called. 'Didn't you come down here for a reason?'

'What?' Harry swung around. 'Oh, yeah. What are we doing for Christmas? Do you have to stay through this year?'

'Yes, it's my turn to stay. Why?'

'Oh, Ron and Hermione are both staying and they wanted to know what I was doing. Is it alright if I stay in the dorm during the break? I mean, I'll stay up with you on Christmas Eve… but the rest of the break could I? There'll be other kids staying and we could hang out and stuff…'

'That should be fine Harry.' Severus smiled again at his son's enthusiasm. 'You'll have time to stop in and visit your old Dad every once in a while?'

'Sure, Dad,' Harry laughed, heading out the door. 'Every once in a while…'

*****************

The next morning the Gryffindors, having heard all about it from Harry the night before, were the first to queue up in front of the notice announcing the duelling club that night.

Everyone was excited and word spread fast about the new club – even with everyone knowing who would be leading the club (Harry had told the Gryffindors the night before and they had quickly spread the word) it seemed like nearly the entire student body showed up that evening.

Harry had arrived early with Ron, Hermione and the twins and a bunch of other Gryffindors so they could get a spot right up in front of the raised platform that had replaced the house tables in the Great Hall. He was fairly bouncing with excitement, and he wasn't alone. There hadn't been a duelling club at Hogwarts for a good many years and it seemed that the older students were as excited by the prospect as the younger ones.

Harry made eye contact with his Dad who was standing quietly in the shadows at the far end of the platform as Lockhart gassed on about his exploits, and quickly had to look away to keep from laughing at the look of disdain in his father's eyes.

'… and I don't want you to worry,' Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes as he caught the end of Lockhart's speech. 'You'll still have your potions master when I'm through. Professor Snape? If you're ready for a little demonstration?'

Harry _almost_ felt sorry for Lockhart as his father mounted the platform and moved into position. It was like the cat eying a mouse the way Severus eyed Lockhart – like something to be toyed with for a bit before it's devoured…

Lockhart though was oblivious, smiling pompously and swinging his wand around going on a bit more about duelling techniques and how amazing he was… Harry _really_ wished he'd just get on with it.

'First, we bow to eachother,' Lockhart said loudly, bowing low with great flourish while Severus merely inclined his head slightly, raising his wand in a kind of salute. 

If Harry hadn't been convinced before that Lockhart was exaggerating his experiences with formal duelling, this convinced him. He had been to a couple of duelling competitions with his father – Uncle Albus was frequently called on to judge, and Uncle Filius, Auntie Vi, Auntie Broom and Severus had even competed on occasion. So, Harry knew that Lockhart's bow, though flashy was not how it was usually done. 

'We raise our wands,' Lockhart shouted as he and Severus took their positions (Lockhart wavering a bit as he swung his wand around dramatically).

'And, we begin!'

The blond professor was still swinging his arms about when Severus called out his spell: "_Expelliarmus__!'_

Many of the girls cried out in alarm, and Harry had to restrain himself from cheering when Lockhart was blasted back by the force of Severus' spell as his wand arched upward out of his hand, high into the air before being caught by his now smirking opponent.

'Ungh,' Lockhart grunted, levering himself up and striding back along the platform. 'Excellent idea Professor Snape – That, boys and girls, was the Disarming Charm, as you see – I've lost my wand.' He stopped in front of his opponent who held out his wand, a deadly smirk on his face. 'Yes, thank-you professor,' he said nervously, taking his wand back.

'Ah…' Lockhart seemed to struggle to regain his composure for a moment. 'Yes… there are, uh, ways to counteract that spell…Uh…' Turning away from Severus, he started to regain his usual confidence.  'And I could have easily stopped Professor Snape from disarming me, of course, but I wanted you all to see how it worked.'

_Yeah… riiiight…_ thought Harry, smirking at the venomous look his father was aiming at Lockhart.

'Well, enough demonstrations then.' Lockhart blustered, turning back to face the crowd of students. 'Partner up and prepare to duel!'

Before the students could start moving though, Severus cut in with further instructions. 'Partner only with someone from your own year. If there is anyone who cannot find a partner from their own year come to me. Do _not_ begin until everyone is partnered and we give the order to start.' 

Approaching Harry a moment later, Severus scowled, shaking his head 'no' at Harry's choice of partner. 'Weasley,' he demanded just loudly enough to be heard by Harry and Ron. 'Have you replaced your damaged wand yet?' He didn't wait for the obvious answer (Ron still hadn't worked up the nerve to owl home about his wand, especially since it was broken when they had crashed his father's car into the Hogwarts grounds at the beginning of term – his _spellotape_ repair job was hit and miss at best)

'You'd best just observe for now then,' Severus said with a further negative shake of his head. 'You're as likely to injure yourself as your opponent inadvertently with your wand like that.'

'Uh, professor?' Hermione asked nervously (and no wonder she looked nervous as Millicent Bulstrode was moving toward her looking for a partner) 'I could partner with Harry.'

'Yes,' Severus replied, nodding. 'That will do. Weasley, you observe, and Harry, you partner with Miss Granger for now.'

'But professor!' Millicent whined as she approached. 'I don't have a partner.'

'Me neither sir,' Draco strode up with his usual arrogance. 'I'm hardly willing to partner with just _anyone,' he added with a sneering look at Hermione that Severus missed as he scanned the crowd._

'Very well then Mr. Malfoy,' Severus replied, stepping back and gesturing to Millicent. 'You're in luck. Miss Bulstrode is also available. Spread out now everyone,' he called out a little louder so all around could hear. 'Give yourselves a little room to manoeuvre.'

'Everyone partnered?' Lockhart called cheerfully from back on the platform. 'Excellent! Now, on the count of three, everyone raise your wands and practice the disarming spell. _One…' he lowered his voice dramatically as if counting out the beginning of the _Quidditch World Cup_. '_Two…. THREE!!_'_

Perhaps it shouldn't have been such a surprise when chaos erupted. After all, put together a few hundred teenagers who are usually strictly prohibited from doing magic against each other and basically say 'Go ahead, now's your chance!' and what do you expect?

Lockhart was looking panicked, crying out 'Stop! Stop! I said disarm _only_!' but finally it was Severus who managed to regain control by bellowing out '_Finite Incantatem!'_

Harry was helping Hermione to her feet from where she'd landed when Harry's _Expelliarmusspell had hit her (Harry _had_ stuck to the prescribed spell – after all unlike the other students, __his dad was in the room). Looking up through the greenish haze that now hung over the room from all the illicit spells that had been fired about the room by the other students he caught his father's eyes on him and nodded briefly to indicate that he was fine._

'I'm sorry Hermione,' Harry said as she swayed slightly on her feet, looking around for her wand, which Harry pressed quickly back into her hand. 'I didn't mean to hit you so hard with that _expelliarmus_. Are you alright?'

Ron had joined them by now and was glaring at Harry as he helped to support Hermione. 'Are you alright Hermione? Jeez Harry what did you do?'

'I'm fine!' Hermione insisted, pushing them both back. 'He did exactly what we were supposed to be doing. That was brilliant Harry!' She smiled now and Harry felt instantly much better. 'I hadn't even _thought_ the spell yet when yours hit me. I'm going to have to practice to get faster!'

'Harry!' Harry spun around, hearing his name called by Lockhart from the platform. 'Step up here please, we're going to demonstrate how to block unfriendly spells.'

Harry reluctantly made his way up, after glancing at his father and receiving an encouraging nod.

'Professor Snape says you have some small knowledge about blocking spells?' Harry nodded slowly, glancing once more toward his father, having obviously missed something while he'd been apologizing to Hermione.

'Excellent!' Lockhart beamed. 'Now, who will partner with you for the demonstration? Miss Granger still looks a little wobbly on her feet…'

'I will professor!' Malfoy called out, stepping up to the platform confidently.

'Yes! Wonderful! Step up here Mr. Malfoy.' Lockhart angled Harry so he was at one end of the platform facing Malfoy who had taken position on the other.

'Now, I know your father said you've had some training in this, but I'd better just review for you. Make sure you've got it right!' Harry's scowl at Lockhart's implied slur on Severus' training of Harry's defensive techniques quickly changed to a hastily concealed smirk as the professor attempted to demonstrate… and promptly dropped his wand.

'Whoops!' He grinned with a wink to the front row girls. 'My wand's a little overexcited! Ready boys? Now Draco, on three you'll send your spell at Harry here, and Harry, you'll use the blocking technique I've shown you to block it!'

_No_, Harry wanted to say. _I think I'll use the technique my Dad and Uncle Albus taught me – that'll at least work_… but decided against it, instead merely nodding before walking to the centre of the platform to meet Malfoy.

'Scared Potter?' Malfoy whispered so only he could hear once they were standing face to face.

'You wish.' Harry gave him as menacing a glare as he'd ever seen his father give anyone as they bowed (neither giving more than a slight jerk of the head) and stepped back to take their positions.

'On three then,' Lockhart called out excitedly. 'One… Two…'

Unbelievably, in front of everyone, his head of house and his opponent's father included, Malfoy fired his hex on Two instead of waiting for the count of Three. Harry didn't hear what spell he used, merely reacting instantly and bringing up his shield as he'd been taught.

Now, right or wrong, Severus had always worried a great deal for Harry's safety, knowing that not all Death Eaters had been captured, or even changed their ways dramatically after the fall of the Dark Lord. So, when Harry'd displayed an early ability to control his magic, with the headmaster's approval he'd begun to train him at quite a young age to defend himself magically. Harry'd learned after much practice involving blocking spells shot at him by both his father and Dumbledore himself to be quite adept at reacting quickly and without preparation to defend himself quite well.

So, Harry successfully blocking a second year student's disarming spell wouldn't have been a surprise to Harry _or Severus… except, what Malfoy had sent Harry's way was anything but a simple disarming spell._

The snake the blond student had conjured bounced off of Harry's shield and rebounded back to where it had originated, landing, quite enraged now, at Malfoy's feet where it promptly raised itself up, baring its fangs.

_Danger!!! It'll kill me if I don't kill it first!!!_

Harry didn't stop to think. Not even thinking about who was in danger, he just instantly reacted to what he heard… '_No!' he shouted.__ 'Leave him!'_

The 'words' were already out of his mouth before he'd even registered what was happening. It was instinct – if he hadn't been a parselmouth, he'd've shouted to the snake in English. As it was, he only realised his mistake when he saw the looks on the faces of all around him.

Horrified, he turned to his father. Severus had already done away with the snake and had grabbed Malfoy by his collar and was admonishing him angrily.

What else could he do? He fled, running out of the Great Hall as if the hounds of hell itself were on his heels. He could only imagine what happened next – Had Severus tried to cover it up? Had the students cursed his name? Were they even now owling their parents? In a blind panic he just ran and ran, wishing he could hide from the world and no one would ever find him again.

******************

Half an hour later, Severus found him sitting crouched and curled in on himself, arms wrapped around his shins and his forehead resting on his knees – the picture of desolation in his not-so-secret (from Severus at least) secret hiding place on the parapet at the top of the teacher's wing tower. 

Cringing at how close to the edge Harry always sat, Severus made his way over, lowering himself to sit beside him.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Harry finally spoke… 'Will I have to go away?' His voice, though filled with fear and sadness, was barely over a whisper.

'Of course not.' Severus assured him immediately. He put his arm across Harry's shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze as well.

Harry leaned into his father's hold and drew in a quivering breath. 'It was an accident Daddy…' His voice shook as he tried not to cry. 'I didn't mean to… it just… it was going to bite him and…' He lost the battle as a few tears escaped.

'I know.' Severus held him closer. 'I know you didn't do it on purpose.'

Harry took a deep steadying breath, obviously calmed a bit by his father's acceptance. 'I guess it was really stupid of me,' Harry said after a moment, swiping hurriedly at his eyes. 'It can't have been poisonous can it? Malfoy couldn't have conjured one complex enough to be seriously poisonous…'

'Likely not,' Severus agreed quietly, handing Harry a handkerchief. 'But that is beside the point. I'm very proud of you.'

Harry snorted, taking off his glasses to wipe his face with the handkerchief. 'Yeah, right…'

'And why shouldn't I be proud of you?'

'Because, as usual, it's not enough for me to just mess up. No, I've got to do it _big_: I didn't _just tell someone I'm a parselmouth… _Nooo_, I gave a practical demonstration in front of most of the school in the Great Hall!'_

'Did you mean to speak parseltongue in front of them?'

'No!' Harry answered quickly. Turning to face his father directly, Harry replaced his glasses and gave Severus an almost pleading look. 'I swear Dad, I just – reacted I guess. I didn't even realise I'd spoken parseltongue until everyone was staring at me…'

'And _that_ is why I'm proud of you.' Severus smiled briefly then sighed at Harry's sceptical look. 'You're a credit to your house Harry. You were worried about that boy being hurt. Without thinking for a moment about your self, or the fact that he brought the situation on himself by attacking you when he knew you were planning on blocking his spell…' Severus sighed, reigning in his anger at Malfoy. 'You merely 'reacted' – you helped another without hesitation.' He gave Harry another squeeze across his shoulders. 'And it's a credit to _you being __you that I know that it wouldn't have mattered to you who it was – even Malfoy – even if you'd had all the time in the world to think about it, you still would have done your best to help him.'_

Harry didn't reply to this, but his blush and slight smile told Severus that he'd been heard nevertheless.

'So,' Harry said after a minute. 'What happens now? I mean, I assume you didn't obliviate the entire school… so…'

'So…' Severus sighed, releasing Harry to retrieve something from his pocket. 'For now, you go back to your common room. If anyone bothers you about it you tell them that you're the same boy they've always known and think about that before they assume anything based solely on some foolish stereotype. And if anyone _really_ troubles you, you have this.' He handed him a small frog figure. 'Portkey,' he explained. 'The activation word is _Sanctuary while pressing on the top of the head here.' He demonstrated how the head of the figure could be depressed slightly._

'Thanks Dad.' Harry took a deep breath and released it slowly, flexing the muscles in his shoulders and pocketing the portkey before standing up. 'Well,' he said with a sigh, looking nervously toward the door back into the castle. 'I guess there's no time like the present to face them…' He didn't move for a long moment before he finally took a few steps toward the door.

'Hey Dad?' He turned back to regard his father seriously. 'Do I even want to know what's going to happen with Malfoy?'

'He'll be dealt with. Harry…' Severus said to stop any comment from his son when Harry opened his mouth to interrupt. 'He's been warned before about hexing students – even as recently as this evening – you didn't see what he did to Miss Bulstrode. It's an internal Slytherin house matter now, and so, nothing for you to concern yourself with. You are _not_ in trouble. He _is_, and he brought it on himself – and not just because it was his own spell that got reflected back to him alright?' He had walked up to Harry while he spoke and now in reach, he pulled him into another hug, kissing him lightly on the top of his head, just as he'd done so many times before to comfort or console his son. 'Go on to bed and don't worry about it alright? You let me know if anyone gives you any trouble. I'll speak with Albus this evening to see if there's anything else he thinks we should do. Love you child.'

'Alright.' Harry sighed, giving his father a quick hug back before stepping back. 'Goodnight Dad. And thanks…' And with that, Harry steeled himself and turned and left to make his way to Gryffindor tower and whatever reaction the other students would have now that they knew this one of his secrets…

TBC


	27. Talking

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and ideas are the whole intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling and are hers alone to sell. I do not receive, nor would I accept any compensation for any of the owned intellectual property of Ms. Rowling (nor that which she has licensed to WB etc.). What follows is just a wacky little ditty I wanted to get out of my brain. It only got there because I so love that which Ms. Rowling created. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Talking**

'Harry,' Remus said after hearing Harry vent all his frustrations over the various reactions of the students to finding out that he was a parselmouth. 'What's important is that your **real** friends know that you're still you and that nothing has changed.'

'Yeah,' Harry said with a heavy sigh. 'That's what Dad said…'

'So you see, I agree with him – and you know how rare that is!' His eyes twinkled, eliciting a slight smile from Harry. 'And you said that the kids you're closer with have been alright?'

'Yeah, a couple were a little weirded out for a bit, but I let them ask me questions… And most of Gryffindor are alright with it now 'cause I left out some books on it in the common room. The worst are some of the Muggle-borns in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Not to mention the Slytherins...'

'What about the Slytherins?' Remus asked, concerned and glancing briefly over Harry's shoulder at Severus who sat at his desk writing, unable to hear what they were saying due to the privacy bubble he and Harry were still employing over their floo-chats. Remus knew that Severus wouldn't allow any students to harass Harry and he had the most control over his own house – but if he didn't know…

'Oh they're not doing it to be mean or anything,' Harry assured quickly, obviously picking up on Remus' concern. 'Well, except for Malfoy, but he's always nasty to me. I don't know _what_ I ever did to that twit to make him hate me so much… And Crabbe and Goyle just do whatever Malfoy tells them…' Harry sighed briefly, shifting his position slightly where he sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace.

'But even they're not doing anything overt. Not after how much trouble Malfoy got in after the duelling club. I don't think he wants to cross Dad again…'

'Big time trouble huh?'

'Yeah,' Harry replied almost sadly. 'Dad said it was about him using illegal hexes in his first duel _and_ with me 'cause he was supposed to be disarming only, and he'd been warned after the first duel… I think he's been reported before too. Still,' Harry added shrugging. 'Stupid git blames me and he is blo—peeved.'

'What's he doing?'

'Well…' Harry looked up at him. 'I can't _prove_ it's him… but I _know_ it is, you know?' Remus nodded, encouraging him to go on.

'Snakes keep popping up everywhere I go – but never when there's a professor around – or most of the prefects…'

'What's your Dad say about that?'

Harry mumbled something so quietly that even with his exceptional hearing Remus had to ask him to repeat it.

'Well, I said I can't _prove_ it's him…'

'Harry, you know you should tell him anyway – if not who you suspect is behind it, then at least that it's happening. Let him find out for himself who it is. Then it's not that you've gotten anyone in trouble… Why don't you want him to know?' Remus asked in frustration, seeing Harry shaking his head.

'They'll get tired of it and stop soon anyway…'

'And…'

'And…' Harry threw up his hands, exhaling explosively. 'I don't want anyone else getting in trouble over me being a freak and I'm pretty sure that Malfoy doesn't know just how close he is making Dad angry enough to do something drastic!'

Remus thought he knew what Harry was alluding to about drastic punishment – especially if the Malfoy boy had been warned several times against a certain behaviour and was still ignoring his head of house. He was more concerned with Harry's comment about being a freak, but all he said was: 'But if he's been warned, and he's still disobeying…?'

'Uncle Remus…' Harry sighed in frustration. 'You don't understand.'

But Remus rather thought he did understand, quite apart from feeling like a freak because of being a bit different, there was also the perennial school house rule: You don't tell on anyone – friend of foe. And if the person Harry told was his _father_… Yes, it hadn't been all _that_ long since Remus had been at school.

'Alright.' He sighed, deciding to give in on that front for now. 'But what about the other Slytherins? And the rest?'

'Well…' Harry frowned, his face darkening from the relief he'd shown when Remus had given in about telling on Malfoy. 'Some of the kids are saying…' Harry lowered his head, looking dejected. 'Because of the Chamber… And Binns finally let it out that only the _Heir of Slytherin_ could open it…'

'_No_!' Remus gasped.

'Yeah. The Muggle-borns are like scared of me, and some of the Slytherins who believe it think it's actually cool! I heard some of them saying I should switch houses…'

'They actually _said_ that to you?!' Remus demanded in shock. 

'Not… exactly…' Harry blushed.

'Harry Potter! Were you spying again?!'

'No!' Harry answered quickly, taking a quick glance back at his father to reassure that he hadn't heard. 'No, I wasn't spying or anything. Jeez – Dad's still peeved about the last time and I think he's taken my cloak back to the house anyway.'

Harry sighed, seeing the raised eyebrow of his uncle. 'I was taking a back way to come up here and some kids were walking past… and before I could step out to say anything, I overheard them talking…'

'Uh-huh…' Remus replied sceptically.

'Uncle Remus!'

'Alright…' Remus chuckled. 'Alright. Now…' He sobered slightly, returning to the previous topic. 'About the others being afraid: that's easy: Have you asked your Dad and Filius and Violet to maybe give their students the same books you left out for Gryffindor?'

Harry raised his eyebrows at that idea. 'Yeah… Maybe if they just let them out like I did… I wouldn't want them to say anything… And if I made it seem like it's just for curiosity – say nothing's happened or anything, but just so they'd have the information…'

'There you go!' Remus smiled. 'And as for this _Heir of Slytherin_ nonsense… Well, all you can do is keep telling them what a ridiculous notion it is.'

'Fred and George keep joking about it. They right terrified some of the first years – especially until someone explained that they were just joking.'

At Remus' raised eyebrows and inquisitive look Harry smiled, chuckling slightly. 'They keep walking in front of me, telling everyone to clear a path for the _Almighty Heir of Slytherin_. And if anyone gets funny about it, they act all serious and say '_We ought to have known all along, I mean just look at him – First time I laid eyes on him I could tell he was obviously a dark wizard in the making. I mean anyone who would plait Hagrid's hair has got to be evil… well that, or seriously insane…_

'Harry…' Remus frowned, not seeing the humour in joking about that.

'No really – I think it's funny. Especially considering the first time they laid eyes on me was when they got off the train their first day… I was on Hagrid's shoulders… plaiting his hair…' He grinned impishly. 'And anyway, it cheers me up to see them laughing about it. At least Fred and George think it's ridiculous – and some of the others are coming around. See…' Harry sat straighter, leaning in a bit. 'They see me laughing about it all right? And if _I_ don't take it seriously…'

'He doth protest too much?' Remus smiled, knowing that Harry would catch the Shakespeare reference thanks to Severus' thorough education.

'Yeah,' Harry answered, nodding. 'If I went around getting upset every time it came up and freaking out and denying it over and over… This way, it's like I'm saying the whole idea is just so stupid that it's not even worth denying. Get it?'

'When did you get so clever?' Remus smiled at Harry's deep blush and muttered protest: 'Uncle Remus!'

'So,' Remus said after a moment. 'Are you going to ask your Dad and the other Heads to give those books to their students?'

'Yeah, that was a good idea Remus – Thanks… You're – uh – you're not going to tell Dad about Malfoy are you? Please Uncle Remus!?' he added when Remus frowned and hesitated.

'Alright - ** For Now. **But I want to hear from you again in a couple of days. And I want you to tell me **Honestly** if it's stopped by then.'

'Alright,' Harry agreed very reluctantly. 'But seriously Remus, it's no big deal… Alright, alright,' he acquiesced, putting his hands up in surrender at Remus' stern look. 'I'll call you on Saturday, how's that?'

'That's fine. But if it gets worse, I want you to tell your Dad. And, if I don't hear from you by three on Saturday I'll call him myself, got it?'

'Got it.' Harry smiled, standing up. 'Bye Uncle Remus. Thanks.'

*****************

'Dad?' Hearing Harry's voice as he broke the privacy spell covering his conversation with Remus, Severus looked up from his notes.

'Um…' Harry fidgeted slightly. 'The other day I left out a bunch of my parselmouth 'true-facts' books in the Gryffindor common room…' Severus merely raised an eyebrow at this statement causing Harry to fidget even more before going on. 'I think it helped them to understand better… anyway, a bunch of them have asked me questions… but no one really gave me a hard time…'

'Mm-hmm…' Severus prompted, waiting for him to continue. 

'Well, I was thinking… maybe if I left the books in the other house common rooms… Well, maybe it'd help them too…'

'Has anyone else been 'giving you a hard time?' Severus asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep the urgency out of his voice.

'No… not really – it's just… I was thinking how laying out all the information made it easier for the Gryffindors to understand… and Remus said maybe doing the same thing for the other houses would… you know, make things easier for them too…'

'_Who_ has been harassing you?' Severus repeated.

'Dad, seriously – I promise there's been nothing serious enough to mention. It's just some don't really understand. I mean, the only parselmouths anyone's really heard of are Slytherin and Voldemort – and all they hear about Slytherin really is the anti-Muggle stuff and with everyone on about the _Chamber_… and well, you know… Voldemort and all…'

Severus controlled his expression not to show any reaction to hearing _that_ name – twice. He still hated to hear it, though he did agree with Dumbledore that fear of the name bred fear of the _thing_ – and fearing Voldemort only increased the _creature's_ power… He still found himself ridiculously proud of Harry for understanding that and refusing to back down by not speaking the name.

'It's a good idea,' he said at last. 'I'll speak with Vi and Filius. But Harry,' he added before Harry could change the subject. 'If _anything_ happens – I don't care who you think, or know is behind it… I need to know.'

'Dad, I promise alright?' Harry sighed. 'There's really been nothing unexpected – and nothing threatening.'

'Harry…'

'If anything does happen though I promise to tell you. Sheesh…' Harry rolled his eyes. 'You and Remus really should get together you know? You both sure think alike sometimes.'

'Now there's no need to be insulting!' Severus mock growled.

'_Dad and Remus, sitting in a tree, K – I - …_'  Harry's sing-song was cut short by a sudden tickling hex thrown at him from Severus. 'No… Fair…!' Harry gasped between laughs.

'More than fair.' Severus smirked, levitating Harry to within arms reach for a playful swat on the backside. 'For talking nasty about your poor Dad.'

'Ahhhh!!' Harry laughed uncontrollably, trying to 'float' out of reach while covering his bum. 'It's Remus I was insulting! Eeeeee!!' he squealed as Severus renewed his 'assault'.


	28. Green eyed monsters

I'm baaa-aaack!!! Sorry it's been so long but life hit the fan. This is a short one but I sure don't plan to let it take so long next time. I'm practicing a new word it's called "No". As in "no" I can't do three more programs and meetings this week… "no" I can't go two weeks without a full day off… "no" I can't do it all myself, do you think one or two other people could maybe cover say 1/8th or more of what I do? You know, like that :)

I want to thank everyone who emailed or reviewed to encourage me to write and **finally** get this done.

Cheers,

Alia :D

**Green Eyed Monsters**

'What's going on?!' Severus demanded, storming into the headmaster's office.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, Filch and Lockhart all turned toward the door as it slammed open, but Harry was on his feet instantly.  
  
'Dad, I swear I didn't…' But Severus cut him off. He'd heard the talk in the halls as he'd made his way up from his dungeon lab and he no more believed that Harry had petrified a classmate than he believed that Voldemort would be reincarnated as a pacifist.  
  
'I know,' he said for Harry's ears only as he moved to place himself between his boy and the rest of the occupants of the room. 'What's the meaning of this?' he demanded of the others.  
  
'Severus,' Dumbledore began placatingly only to be cut off by Filch.  
  
'He's done it again! Caught 'im red handed…'  
  
'Argus!' Dumbledore overrode the caretaker's accusation, his eyes flashing. 'Severus,' he continued in a quieter voice. 'Another student has been petrified…'  
  
'Well, it's obviously not Harry's fault, so I don't see how he could possibly…'  
  
'He's the one who discovered the… uh, the situation…'  
  
'So?'  
  
'So?!' Filch spoke up again. 'He was found standing over the body! Wand in hand! He's also somehow petrified a ghost…'  
  
'Argus!' Dumbledore interjected again before Severus lost his temper. 'I've told you, Harry did not do this. It isn't possible. There's no spell or charm Harry could produce to petrify a ghost.'  
  
Argus snorted, his disbelief evident, but he withdrew, stating that he needed to clean up the hall where all the students had traipsed through when the incident had happened.  
  
'Of course such magic is well beyond young Harry's skill.' Lockhart spoke up, moving toward Harry who was now standing next to Severus, but a dark look from the potions master stopped his advance. 'Uh, yes, of course. I knew instantly that Harry wasn't responsible.'  
  
'Harry,' McGonagall interrupted with a sympathetic look on her face. 'What were you doing alone in that corridor?'  
  
'I wasn't alone.' Harry sighed miserably. 'I was talking with the Grey Lady. We were heading for the kitchens…' He looked up guiltily at this last, but Severus merely smiled and motioned for Harry to sit back down and continue.  
  
'She was floating backwards in front of me as I was walking and all of a sudden she like gasped I guess, like something startled her. I was going to ask her what was wrong, but I saw – and I mean I saw _through_ the Grey Lady – I saw Hannah up ahead.' Harry shuddered briefly before going on. 'Hannah made this really funny noise and just… fell over! I – I ran up to help her and when I looked back… the Lady… she was just floating there, kind of listing to the side…' Harry faltered then in his explanation and Severus put a hand on his shoulder giving him an encouraging squeeze.  
  
'And your wand?' the headmaster questioned gently.  
  
'Well… I knew something was wrong, so…'  
  
'So,' Severus spoke up. 'As he has been taught – in a potentially dangerous situation he had his wand ready.'  
  
'Very brave thinking Harry!' Lockhart gushed, earning another glare from Severus.  
  
'Did you cast _any_ spells in that corridor Harry?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
'Lumos,' Harry admitted. 'It was dark, and…' He sighed. 'Then the next second Filch came around the corner – er, Mr. Filch…' he amended quickly seeing the frown on the headmaster's face. 'He started screaming at me and… well you know what happened then.'  
  
'Alright Harry. We believe you,' McGonagall assured him. 'Did you see _anything_? Any idea what happened?'  
  
'No Auntie – er, I mean professor. No, there was nothing there. I don't know what happened.'  
  
'Alright Harry,' Severus patted him on the back. 'I'm going to walk you back to your dormitory and I want you to stay in for the rest if the night.'  
  
'Dad…' Harry frowned, standing as his father lead him toward the door. 'I can go myself…'  
  
'No you cannot – and you will not be partaking of any more solitary excursions in isolated areas of the castle…' Severus said sternly as they headed out of the outer office. 'Harry, we don't know what's going on. **Something** in that corridor was certainly very dangerous…' He stopped abruptly at the bottom of the office stairs requiring Harry to stop on the second from the last step. When Severus turned around he was nearly eye to eye with his son. 'Harry…' He swallowed twice trying to bring his voice under control as he gripped Harry firmly by his upper arms. 'I'm not cross about you being down there alone today – except for the ghost,' he added quickly seeing Harry open his mouth to protest. 'You weren't past curfew and you've always been welcome in the kitchens… But until we catch… Until we figure out what…'  
  
'I think…' Harry spoke nervously, fidgeting slightly when his father's speech faltered. 'I think it's a basilisk.' Harry's eyes widened almost comically at his father's reaction to his observation. His father rarely swore and it was only when he was really agitated that he even slipped out of English.  
  
'Have I ever told you that you're too smart for your own good?' Severus sighed finally.  
  
'Once or twice… So I'm right? It is a basilisk?'  
  
Severus regarded him very seriously for a moment before answering. 'Harry I don't want you sharing your suspicion with _any_ students… or have you already?'  
  
'No,' Harry assured him quickly. 'No, I just figured it out – I'm right aren't I?! I knew it! I heard it talking before right? And with the eyes... ' Harry's excitement was quickly subdued by his father's stern glare.  
  
'It's a possibility we're considering,' he allowed, 'but only a possibility – and I don't want to hear a word about it – it's nothing for you to be thinking about.'  
  
'But Dad,' Harry spoke quickly before his father could stop him again. 'Two students now – and if it's a basilisk I'm the only one who can…'  
  
'Harry…' Severus growled warningly. 'I'm deadly serious here. You are a student and it's not for you to concern yourself with what is a matter for the teachers to deal with. No!' Harry snapped his mouth shut, obviously swallowing further objections with difficulty. 'You've still got an hour before curfew…' Severus continued, leading Harry down the hall. 'Which I want you to spend in your dorm or common room. You are not to leave those areas until you come down for breakfast in the morning.' 

* * *

In the two days after the fourth year Hufflepuff student was petrified the students were hit with a barrage of new rules and restrictions for their safety. That first morning the headmaster had told the school of the incident and had announced that until the situation was resolved no student was permitted to be alone in the corridors regardless of the hour.  
  
Students were escorted from their dorms to breakfast and from class to class by teachers. After dinner each evening they were escorted to their evening group study rooms and then directly to their dorms again. Students and teachers alike were on edge. Lessons were tense and tempers flaring.  
  
Harry, who had enjoyed a bit more freedom to roam various areas of the castle (openly at least) before the restrictions, was feeling the loss perhaps a bit more than some. The only thing sustaining him was his father's promise that they would still be attending the Solstice celebration and ceilidh in Hogsmede that weekend on the first day of the winter holidays.  
  
'So let me get this straight,' Ron whispered across the study table. 'Not only didn'tyou get in trouble the other night, but you – **a second year student** also get to go to Hogsmede this weekend?'  
  
'Ron…' Harry whispered back – they were meant to be doing quiet study. 'Anyone can go to Hogsmede on any day off if their parents make arrangements to pick them up. It's Solstice weekend. Dad and I always go.'  
  
'No way!' Ron was practically green with envy. 'Are you going to the party too?'  
  
'What?' Hermione demanded. 'What's happening in Hogsmede?'  
  
'It's Solstice weekend Hermione,' Harry explained. 'There's a fair, competitions, vendors and a ceilidh. Sixth and seventh years are allowed to go if they're here and their parents do a permission form.'  
  
'Except Harry,' a seventh year Ravenclaw sitting nearby added with no small amount of Jealousy. 'He goes every year.'  
  
'Oh stifle it Jolene,' Marc, a seventh year Slytherin sitting at the next table snapped. 'What's it to you if Harry's there?'  
  
'Get bent LeBrey!' The girl huffed, rather too loudly because at her outburst Professor Flitwick, who was supervising the evening's study, cleared his throat loudly.  
  
'Something the matter Miss Denton?'  
  
'No, Sir,' she answered quickly, scowling at Harry.  
  
'Mr. LeBrey?'  
  
'No, Sir.'  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'No, Sir,'  
  
'Very well,' Flitwick said sternly. 'Then back to quiet work please. It's nearly time to pack up.'  
  
'Yes, Sir,' all three students answered quickly. Harry attempted to rededicate himself to his work, studiously ignoring Jolene's nasty look and pretending he didn't hear Marc calling Jolene an obnoxious cow under his breath – after all it wouldn't do to start laughing.

* * *

'Oh bugger it,' Severus mumbled, setting his book aside and accepting the incoming floo call from Remus. 'Remus…' His weariness showed in his voice but he didn't care. 'He's not available right now…'  
  
'Is something wrong?' Remus demanded. 'He was to call me yesterday.'  
  
'No – he's asleep. We were at the Solstice ceilidh last night. I will remind him to call you when he…' He frowned at Remus' worried look. 'What?'  
  
'Did he tell you yet about the trouble he was having?'  
  
'Trouble?' Severus sat up straighter, feeling alarmed. 'What trouble?'  
  
'Damn,' Remus muttered. 'Well, I said I'd tell you if he didn't call me yesterday to say it was resolved. He begged me not to tell you and since he swore it was only minor…'  
  
'Remus…' Severus growled, genuinely angry if Remus had helped Harry keep something from him. His apprehension was only increased when Remus uttered the privacy spell he and Harry usually used – Severus followed suit, glaring daggers.  
  
'He said there'd been no major incidents since the parselmouth thing came out…'  
  
Severus nodded. 'But…'  
  
'A certain prankster was arranging to have snakes show up frequently around Harry, though never when a teacher or most of the prefects were around.'  
  
'Which 'certain prankster'?' 'He said he couldn't prove it…'

'But…? Damn it Remus!' He fairly snarled when he hesitated.  
  
'The Malfoy boy.'

'Damn.'  
  
'You're not surprised?'  
  
'Only that Harry didn't tell me. I told him to…'  
  
'Severus,' Remus interrupted with a sigh. 'He said he couldn't prove it and even if he could he said he didn't want anyone else getting in trouble over him being a freak. I **told** him,' Remus added quickly to Severus' dark look, 'that he's not a freak and if this Malfoy boy gets in trouble it'd be because of his actions not Harry's. He also didn't want to be a snitch or known for running to his father to get kids in trouble for bothering him.'  
  
'But…'  
  
'Severus, try to remember what it's like to be 12. It doesn't make sense to us, but to him…'  
  
'Damn,' Severus grumbled. 'I'll murder him.'  
  
'Who? Harry or the Malfoy boy?'

'If I catch him at it, Malfoy. But in the meantime, Harry.'  
  
'Well…' Remus chuckled. 'If you decide to let him live, tell him to call me.' He was still chuckling when Severus closed the floo connection. 

* * *

His first instinct, as was too often the case, was to lock Harry in his room until he was thirty. He knew this was a ridiculous idea though – and impossible on so many different levels.  
  
Next he wanted to haul Malfoy through the school by his collar and show him what a real bully was like. But he knew he wouldn't. For one, it wasn't his way to terrorize children – well, at least only verbally in class, and then only as far as he knew the child could handle (whether they knew it or not themselves). Besides, he still held out some hope that Draco would outgrow his father's influence and getting himself sacked and Draco pulled out of Hogwarts and sent to Durmstrang wouldn't help that.  
  
This also brought him back to thinking about Harry. Harry wouldn't thank him for making sure that Malfoy was caught and disciplined if he was continuing to flout school rules. That was precisely what he'd been trying to avoid by not telling him about it. And honestly, as he thought about being 12 years old, he truly could understand Harry's feelings on not wanting to be seen as a 'fink'.  
  
'Harry…' Severus' thoughts were disrupted when Harry walked into the room obviously having just woken up, looking crumpled and frowning as he seemed to pick up on his father's mood. _He's still so young_, Severus thought_. I wish I could protect him from everything_. But at the same time he knew he couldn't. And it was natural for Harry to be trying to prove he could handle everything himself at this age.  
  
'What's wrong? You're looking at me funny – I'm gonna change before I go out…'  
  
'Remus called.'  
  
Harry paled. 'Uh…' he stuttered eloquently, glancing nervously at the fire.  
  
'As his professor and head of house I can't ignore his behaviour Harry.' Severus didn't beat around the bush. He knew that Harry knew exactly what – and who he was talking about.  
  
'I know, but…'  
  
'He's been told several times – warned.'  
  
'Yeah, but…'  
  
'But – you don't want it to be because of you.' Harry didn't answer but his guilty look spoke for him. 'Of course, it'd be because of **his** actions but I can understand your not wanting to be involved.' Severus stood, smoothing out the creases in his robe with a sigh. 'Go, take a bath and get dressed and I'll take you down for something to eat.  
  
'Dad…' Harry fidgeted, not letting the subject drop.  
  
'Harry…' Severus held up his hand to quell any further questions. 'I can't let it continue. What will become of him if he continues to believe that he is exempt from rules? And what of those students seeing him get away with breaking rules? What sort of message does that send?' He gripped Harry's shoulders, waiting until he looked up. 'There are a number of reasons why I must act, quite apart from not liking him harassing you alright?'  
  
Harry nodded, but Severus could still see the upset look in his son's eyes. 'Don't worry about it.' He gave his shoulders one last squeeze. 'I'll see to it that it's clear you didn't tell on him. Trust me.' Severus smiled and even winked for good measure, finally getting a slight smile from Harry. 'Good. You should call Remus too, he was expecting to hear from you yesterday.' And with that he gave Harry a gentle nudge toward the bathroom before turning to head out into the common room to wait.


	29. Christmas interlude

Hi all, sorry that it has been so terribly long. I was working someplace terrible and the stress sapped my creativity. A couple of months ago, I moved cross-country (seriously, it's three time zones away) and started a new job that though wonderful, has been quite a change with a lot more responsibility. This is actually only a short "interlude" that I posted on my yahoo group this spring. Sorry I totally forgot to post it here.

I'm working on getting writing again but the past year did a **serious** number on my creative energies and I'm only _just_ starting to feel human again. Anyway, I hope this will tide any interested readers over for a little while.

Thank you all for your kind support and interest. I have been greatly encouraged by the many reviews here, emails and even a comment on my livejournal to try to keep writing.

**

* * *

Christmas interlude.**

'_Daddy! Please help me! Make him stop… Daddy…'_

_Severus fought uselessly against the magic that held him paralyzed and unable to stop the monster that was Voldemort from continuing to torture Harry._

'_Daddy...' Harry's sob faded as his energy drained under the power of Voldemort's continued _cruciatus_ curse. 'Please… help me…Daddy…'_

_With a cackling laugh, Voldemort released the curse as well as the magic holding Severus immobile and aparated away just as Harry took what Severus knew would be his last breath._

_Throwing himself down at Harry's side, Severus gathered him into his arms even as the child's body expelled that final breath, falling limp against his father's chest._

'**_Nooooo!'_** Severus' scream died in his throat as he woke, struggling against his sweat-soaked sheets.

* * *

Asleep, Severus thought, he still looks so young. He'd stood at the side of Harry's bed, watching him breathe for nearly twenty minutes since waking from his most feared nightmare. 

The part of him that wished Harry'd always stay young – a child he could keep here in relative safety at Hogwarts warred especially after this nightmare with the part of him that longed to know the good man he knew Harry would become.

'Damn him…' he muttered with a sigh. Damn Voldemort for existing. Damn him for his connection to Harry in that damn prophesy. Damn him for owning that part of Harry's future, no matter who won in the end. And even though he knew it wasn't his fault, damn Albus for telling him about the prophesy.

Yes, he needed to know. Harry didn't need to know yet, but still, he had to be prepared – taught what he would need to have the best chance of winning. But Severus hated the cloud of fear the knowing put over him whenever he thought of Harry's future.

The boy would never be completely free… He and Voldemort couldn't co-exist. One would kill the other which meant that Harry will either die at Voldemort's hand, or be forced to sacrifice his innocence to kill the bastard… either way, he loses…

'Dad?'

Severus smiled warmly seeing Harry's sleep filled eyes looking up at him. 'Did I have a bad dream?'

'No little one.' Severus brushed his hand gently over Harry's forehead. 'Go back to sleep.'

'Not little…' Harry replied, seemingly on principle, more than half asleep already, his eyes falling closed once more.

Still, Severus couldn't bring himself to leave, needing to keep Harry in his sight to reassure himself that he truly was alright. He knew it wouldn't be the first, or likely the last time he would spent the night watching Harry sleep from the safety of the chair beside his bed.

* * *

Nothing was said in the morning about the late night wandering. In fact, Severus doubted that Harry even remembered waking, and he'd left as soon as he'd seen Harry begin to stir that morning. He did his best to shake off the effects of the nightmare with moderate success – at least he was pretty sure that he'd kept his mood from affecting Harry. 

After father and son had opened their Christmas morning of gifts and enjoyed their traditional breakfast of _Brownie_-berry waffles, Severus, who was the "Designated Senior Professor In Charge", left briefly to perform his daily holiday dorm check. When he returned he found Harry pulling on his snow boots, his winter cloak laying across the back of the chair. 'Where are you going?'

'Flying,' Harry answered with a grunt as he worked his boot on. 'Of course,' he added with a grin. 'What else?'

'Are those boots getting too tight?'

'I guess,' Harry answered with a shrug. 'Hey, why don't you come out flying with me?'

'I can't Harry. You know it's my turn to work the holiday. Tomorrow I'll see if Minerva or Albus can take you to Diagon Alley for a new pair of boots.' Severus handed Harry his scarf, hat and gloves from where they'd been left near the door, giving him a _look_ indicating that he expected Harry to wear them outside.

Harry made a face, but accepted all three and threw the scarf around his neck. 'You used to come out flying with me when you worked – besides,' he added, shoving the hat in his cloak pocket. 'Everyone's going to be outside anyway.'

'Harry…' Severus began as he pulled the hat out of his son's pocket, but Harry obviously read what he was going to say and didn't wait for him to continue.

'Whatever…' He angrily snatched the hat from his hands and shoved it on his head. 'Never mind. I should have known you wouldn't want to do anything fun that I want to do.'

Severus was left, stunned, his son's angrily shouted words still ringing in his ears as Harry dashed past him and ran out of the apartment, slamming the door.

'Damn, damn, damn!' Severus swore once he'd figured out what had just happened. 'I am an idiot,' he muttered to himself as he quickly stripped off his work robe and pulled his winter robe and cloak from the wardrobe.

'My twelve year old son just asked me to do something with him,' he accused himself angrily as he buttoned his robe and changed into his outdoor boots. 'And I, like an idiot, make and excuse not to do it – because, at twelve, it's so common for him to what to spent fun time with me… because teenagers are so well known for wanting to be seen with their parents while friends are around…' He finished his change by adding the scarf, hat and gloves that Harry had just given him for Christmas.

'Damn,' he swore again when he went to retrieve his broom and found that Harry'd run out without taking his broom. 'Idiot!' he cursed himself one last time before heading outside.


	30. The trouble with friends

Harry honestly felt it was supremely unfair that at the otherwise mature age of 12 he was still plagued with occasional nightmares. He'd never been awoken by any of the other boys in his dorm screeching like a baby because of a stupid dream.

None of them ever gave him a hard time about it, in fact these days they barely looked up. They didn't have to, they always knew who it was who'd be having a nightmare. A mumbled "Alright Harry?" was all that was needed now before they just went back to sleep.

Harry'd told them he was fine and mumbled something about giant spiders, earning him a shudder from Ron's bed. A few minutes later, they were all back asleep. Except Harry.

He never remembered much about the nightmares, just a feeling - just enough to know that it was always one of two sorts of nightmares. There was the flash of green light one - it didn't take any imagination for Harry to figure out what that was about once he'd learned how his first parents had died

Tonight's dream had been the other sort. Filled with thundering noise, darkness, fear and pain.

So, knowing he'd enjoy no more comforting sleep that night, Harry decided to just go down to the common room and read quietly where the light wouldn't wake anyone else.

Very soon however, he gave up on trying to concentrate on his book. All he could think about was everything going on around the school. The teachers were distressed over the injured students - especially over the fact that they hadn't been able to identify exactly the cause of their injuries.

Oh, they suspected it'd been a basilisk - it fit, except that the students and Mrs. norris had been petrified instead of killed. Harry'd "accidentally" overheard them speculating that it was a very young basilisk, or that it was injured to explain the circumstances.

Once or twice, Harry'd thought he'd heard its whispers and had told his father where he'd heard it. But none of them knew for certain that it was a basilisk and if it was, how it had come to be roaming loose in the castle - was it from the Chamber of Secrets? Or had someone else deliberately brought one to Hogwarts?

One thing they were all sure about was that it wasn't any of Hagrid's pets. Dumbledore had even double checked and confirmed that none of Hagrid's beasties could be the cause of the troubles. Of course, none of that had stopped Minister Fudge from coming and taking Hagrid away anyway.

Harry was still furious about that, and not at all sorry for the scene he'd caused. His dad had had to prise him away from Hagrid as he was being lead away. Harry'd yelled the worst things he could think of at the departing Minister, earning him a hand over his mouth until the Minister was out of earshot followed by a stern reprimand and a soapy-mouth charm from Severus. As much as he might disagree with the Minister, his father had told him, he was not to speak like that to anyone.

"Stupid Fudge..." he muttered to himself, staring into the common room fire and worrying for his friend Hagrid. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that it wasn't until the portrait was already opened that he noticed that someone else was also awake.

"Ginny?" he called in a surprised whisper. Jumping up, he caught up with her just as she was about to step into the corridor. "Ginny!" he repeated more harshly when she didn't respond. He reached out and caught her wrist seeming to startle her into spinning back around.

"What are you doing!" he demanded. "It's the middle of the night! You'll get into trouble - and besides, it's not safe."

Ginny stared for a moment first at her own wrist where Harry held it and then up to his face before blinking and then starting to tremble. Quickly, Harry lead her back into the common room and over to the fire, letting the portrait close itself again.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered soothingly , seating her on the sofa. "Are you alright?"

"I...I..." she stuttered, clutching the book she held in her hands, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's alright, Ginny," Harry said quietly. "I'm not going to tell on you or anything..."

"I'm sorry..." she said, obviously upset.

"Ginny, it's alright. I promise I won't tell. Did you have trouble sleeping? Sometimes I just come down here when I can't sleep. I read, or whatever..." He motioned to the book he'd abandoned earlier. "That's allowed if you can't sleep, it's just you can't go out of the common room. Do you want to sit with me and read your book?" he asked, reaching toward the book she held close to her chest.

"No!" she exclaimed. If possible, she clutched the book even closer. "I'm sorry... I... I... I promise I won't go out. I'm sorry Harry. I... I'm going back to my dorm." And with that, tears on her face, she jumped up and ran back up the stairs.

"Girls are so weird..." Harry muttered, shaking his head after she'd gone. He worried for a moment about what was upsetting the girl, but his greater worry for Hagrid and the petrified students soon had him back to staring into the flames, Ginny's aborted late-night excursion forgotten.

_Later the next day..._

"Professor!" six voices protested at once when Mcgonagall entered the team changing room a moment after the announcement that the match had been cancelled.

"Professor!" Oliver's voice overpowered the others. "We've got to play this match! The cup...!"

"The match has been cancelled and there will be no further matches this year. The Quidditch cup has been cancelled."

"But why?" Harry asked as the others seemed too shocked to speak, indeed, Oliver looked like he was about to faint.

"There's been an -- incident..." Mcgonagall replied in a pinched voice, wringing her hands. "I'm afraid that another student has been petrified." Then taking Harry by the shoulder, she addressed the whole team, her voice quavering slightly as she spoke. "Harry, I want you to come with me. The rest of you to your common room, quickly now."

As the others reluctantly dispersed, Mcgonagall lead Harry separately toward the school. "Your father is going to meet us at the infirmary. He had to inform the Slytherin team."

"Auntie Minnie," Harry asked, getting more and more worried by her demeanor. "Who was petrified?"

By her sharp intake of breath, Harry knew it was bad. "It's Miss Granger."

Harry didn't have a chance to respond before he heard Ron calling out to them as he ran up. "Professor! Are they serious! You can't cancel Quidditch!" But seeing the look on Harry's face he stopped his rant. "What?"

"Hermione's been petrified," Harry finally managed to choke out.

"To your common room please Mr. Weasley," Mcgonagall ordered, though the quaver in her voice took some of the sting out of her tone.

"But what about Harry?" Ron demanded. "Isn't he coming?"

"Harry is coming with me to the infirmary to meet with his father and the headmaster." She glared at him over her spectacles, letting it be known that she didn't appreciate being questioned.

Ron, however was undeterred. "You're going to see her!" he accused Harry before turning back to Mcgonagall. "I want to come too! She's my friend as much as his."

"Mr. Weasley!" she replied in full deputy-headmistress voice. "You will do as you are told."

"But, professor," Harry tried. "He and Hermione..."

"Harry is not going to the infirmary because he is Miss Granger's friend. Professor Snape, the headmaster and I have something to discuss with him. And him alone!" she emphasised. "Mr. Weasley, if I do not see you hurrying toward your common room in the next three seconds I shall be forced to deduct points from Gryffindor!"

Ron stood gaping for only a moment before, red-faced he turned and headed toward the castle leaving an equally stunned Harry in his wake.

"Come along Harry!" Harry found himself in Minerva's strong grip and being lead almost forcibly along.

Entering the hospital wing, Harry was met with the worried frown of Madame Pomfrey and the stern glare of his father.

"Um..." He stopped just inside the door, only to feel Minerva's firm hand leading him over to the bed on which Hermione's petrified body was laid.

"Do you know what Miss Granger was doing in the corridor outside the library Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently from the other side of the bed.

"No, sir," he answered, glancing nervously between Hermione, his Dad and the Headmaster. "That is, she said she'd be at the match when I saw her in the common room this morning. She was just going to research something in the library. I guess she lost track of time and no one was left to walk with her..."

"She was carrying this." Severus held up a mirror. "And not to put too sharp a point on it, she's never struck me as the type to be checking her face in the corridors..."

"She was still trying to figure it out..." Harry admitted, eyes downcast guiltily. "She wanted to solve what was attacking students - she was afraid the school might shut down if it wasn't caught."

"Well, it very well might be at this rate!" Severus retorted. "This is precisely why we had the safeguards in place - why students weren't to be mucking about on their own!"

"Don't you think I told her that!" Harry cried, throwing his hands up in frustration. "I told her over and over that you were all working on it and not to worry, but she didn't believe me!"

"Alright, alright..." Dumbledore interrupted, trying to restore the peace. "Harry, I know you don't want to be seen as telling on your fellow students, however, Miss Granger should not have been trying to solve this problem on her own." He looked at Harry very carefully over his glasses. "She was working on her own wasn't she?"

"Yes!" Harry was on the verge of tears in frustration. "Why won't any of you believe me! I told them to leave it! I told them not to worry. I didn't tell them anything about basilisks or anything...!"

"Alright Harry," Minerva soothed finally, sending a none too friendly glare in Dumbledore and Severus' direction. "We believe you, of course we do. It's just my dear boy," she said, her voice softening as she reached to take his shoulders in her hands. "When will you learn that we need to know when students are putting themselves at risk - no matter the reason?"

"I didn't think she was - she was just reading stuff. That's not dangerous... Usually..." he amended, just this side of petulant while staring at his feet to studiously ignore his Dad's disbelieving snort.

"Minerva, Headmaster, would you mind if I kept Harry with me this evening?" Severus said in a near growl. "I'd like to clarify a few things with him." Harry flinched internally and tried carefully to keep the scowl off his face as they agreed.

He tried to quietly edge further and further behind his father as he was lead toward the Slytherin common room a minute later, but very soon Severus turned and grabbed his arm with a growl. "This is not the time to try me Harry." He pulled him along to walk beside him, his grip never loosening. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry ground out, though he continued to drag his feet as much as he thought he could until Severus was forced to yank him along.

When they arrived at the Slytherin common room, Harry steadfastly avoided looking at any of the faces of the Slytherins as he was forced to stand by Severus' side as he gave them the same speech the other heads of houses were giving their students regarding further restrictions and safety precautions before following him morosely up the stairs to their apartment.

He'd always said that there were good things and bad things about having grown up at Hogwarts and having his Dad and aunties and uncles as the teachers and staff. This was definitely one of the bad things as far as he was concerned.


	31. Merlin's Beard

_"Minerva, Headmaster, would you mind if I kept Harry with me this evening?" Severus said in a near growl. "I'd like to clarify a few things with him." Harry flinched internally and tried carefully to keep the scowl off his face as they agreed._

* * *

**Merlins Beard**

* * *

The moment the door closed once they'd arrived at their apartments, Harry found himself engulfed in a near bone-crushing hug. 

"Merlin's beard, Harry," Severus whispered brokenly before holding Harry out at arms' length. "How I am not as white haired as Albus is beyond me..."

As his father began lecturing him very seriously yet again about just exactly _why_ there were safeguards in place for the students, Harry listened with no complaint this time. No matter how angry Severus seemed (and no doubt was), the trembling he'd felt in his father's embrace and heard in his voice when they'd first come in told Harry loud and clear how worried his father was for him. and seeing his father that rattled scared Harry more than he'd like to admit.

In the end, after swearing **again** that he'd obey all the safety precautions, Harry'd asked to be allowed to stay the night. He told Severus that he just didn't want to be bombarded with questions the moment he arrived back in his dorm - which was true enough - but it wasn't the only reason he wanted to stay with his Dad, though he didn't want to think too much about that.

br

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

br

He'd overreacted a bit - he knew it. But seeing that girl petrified - a girl who was a close friend of Harry's - a girl Harry spent a great deal of time with... Well, it had hit Severus far too close to home for comfort.

Oh, he was deeply concerned for the safety of all the children in the school of course, but, and he didn't care what anyone thought about it damn it, he cared more about the safety of one child in particular.

If it _was_ a Basilisk, that girl could just as easily have been killed - and if Harry, as was so often the case, had been with her... he shuddered, pulling his robes tighter around himself at the thought.

Knowing he wouldn't sleep that night, Severus didn't even bother getting into bed and instead found himself haunting Harry's doorway, watching him sleep in the moonlight and wondering for the millionth time if he really was up to the challenge of raising the precocious boy.

br

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

br

"So, you got to see her?" Ron asked testily when he arrived for breakfast the next morning.

"Only long enough for the Headmaster, Professor McGonogall and my Dad to accuse me of somehow knowing what she was doing roaming the halls alone," Harry replied, equally gruff.

"So, what?" Ron went on. "You just spend the night gawping at her laying there all petrified?"

"No," Harry replied, levelling a glare on Ron and the other students who'd been listening in. "After everyone yelled at me for not telling them that I knew she was still trying to catch what had petrified Hannah and them, Dad drug me off to lecture me some more. After that, I just went to bed instead of coming down to the dorm for another round of the third degree. Alright?" he snapped, scooping a laddleful of oatmeal into his bowl with rather more force than was strictly necessary.

"Harry..." Ron sighed after a moment. "'M sorry, mate... I know you didn't... I'm just being a prat this morning..."

"I hope you're not waiting for me to argue with you about that," Harry replied, though there was no malice in his voice.

Ignoring him, Ron merely stared morosely at his own congealing oatmeal. "It's just... Hermione..."

"Yeah." Harry frowned, his oatmeal settling uncomfortably heavy in his stomach. "But she'll be better - once the Mandrakes are mature Dad'll make the potions and they'll all be fine - and Hermione'll be complaining about the classes she missed."

"Hey, Harry?" Seamus asked. "Why do they have to wait for these Mandrakes to mature? Can't they just order in some that are already ready? I mean, there's got to be more than one source of them..."

But Harry was already shaking his head. "For some things - some potions, it doesn't matter, but for what's wrong with them, the potion they need, the Mandrakes have to be grown specifically and fed a certain mixture that contains something from the affected person in the last week before they're harvested. The potion only works if they've been fed specifically for the specific person beforehand. Neville can probably explain the feeding the Mandrakes part of it better - I only know it has to be done for them to work in the potions later.

Neville, who was seated across the table from Harry, blushed scarlet at the comment and started a serious examination of the bottom of his breakfast bowl when all eyes were suddenly on him. He was saved further nervousness at being the centre of attention though when Dumbledore rose to address the school.

"Your attention please, boys and girls," he called, his firm voice quickly drawing everyone's attention. "As you, no doubt, have already heard, another student was attacked here in the school yesterday. Fortunately," he added louder to quell the nervous whispering, "she will recover and for now is resting comfortably."

Dumbledore looked very seriously across the sea of students. "However, until whomever is responsible for these attacks is caught and stopped, further precautions must be enacted for your own safety."

Harry groaned along with everyone else at the Headmaster's growing list of restrictions and precautions. Along with all the precautions the headmaster had already enacted all extracurricular activities would cease; all students would be required to spend their evening free-time in their common rooms; teachers would be patrolling the halls day and night; a teacher would sit with students in their common room each evening until lights out... and the list went on. None of the students were happy about the situation, and many of the teachers looked no more happy themselves.

The only thought that did make Harry smile was when Ron leaned in to point out that Lockheart look especially put-out by all the precautions the Headmaster was enacting. "All that extra work," Harry suggested quietly so he didn't get into trouble. "He won't have time to curl his hair."

Having the only straight face in the group didn't fool his Dad nor the Headmaster for a second though when Ron choked loudly on his juice at what Harry'd said.

"Subtle guys," Harry whispered sulkily once the Headmaster returned to his speech and his Dad stopped glaring. "Thanks for that."

Harry knew of the dangers - now certain that he was right and that it was indeed a Basilisk responsible and that Hermione had figured it out as well. What he didn't know, was _who_ was responsible, as Dumbledore had said, for the attacks. Basilisks didn't just roam free across the countryside, accidentally ending up in the school. They were rare, and in fact none had ever deliberately interacted with people except when controlled by a parselmouth.

As far as he knew, Harry was the only parselmouth in the school though, so **who** was setting the Basilisk loose? Who was controlling it? Anyone but another parselmouth would simply have been killed by the creature.

"Ginny!" Harry was so focussed on his thoughts as they all lined up to be walked to their first class that he almost walked right into her. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned to see her face bright red with smoke billowing out of her ears. He frowned though when she merely gave him a panicked look before running to join her class line.

"Just ignore her," Ron said from behind him. "She's just mad because Percy made her swallow some _pepperup_ potion - he said she looked like she was coming down with something."

As they made their way down to the dungeons for the Griffindor/Slytherin potions class, Harry was only half listening to Ron's indignant complaints that they were being forced to still go to thier regular lessons when he heard Draco Malfoy speaking loudly behind him.

"Of course, as head of the School Governors, Father is going to have Dumbledore discharged for the mess he's made of things. Perhaps then we can finally have a _proper_ sort of wizard in charge around here..."

"And what's that mean eh, Draco?" Harry demanded, stopping in the hall to face him. "I suppose you and your father prefer the sorts of _wizards_ who run about in masks!"

Draco's pale face flushed instantly red in anger. "How _dare_ you!" he yelled, lunging at Harry.

Blood pounding in his ears, Harry ignored Ron's shout as well as the screams of several nearby girls as he grappled with the Slytherin boy. Later, he would be glad to have been so angry that he didn't even think to resort to magic to fight Draco - knowing the punishement would have been much worse, but at the moment all he knew was rage and swings and punches.

Until, that is, a large hand clamped down on each of their shoulders, pulling them apart and to their feet.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Severus demanded angrily, glaring at each of them in turn.

"He...!" both boys began, pointing accusingly at the other.

"Enough!" He pulled them apart again, giving each boy a shake when they strugged to reach each other. "Not another word from either of you."

Then, shifting his grip to their collars he pulled them along with him to the front of the group and resumed the class's trek to the dungeon.

Arriving in the potions room, Severus ordered Harry and Draco to sit at two separate desks he transfigured at the front of the room and wait silently while he gave the rest of the class their instruction on the day's potion.

"First," he snarled, leaning in close to the two desks when he turned back to them finally. "Twenty points from Gryffindor," he said with furious look at Harry before turning to Draco and wiping the smirk off of his face by adding, "and twenty points from Slytherin."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Draco's pale face growing red at that statement as Severus leaned even further forward, one hand resting on each of their desks.

"Second, as we are not assigning detentions at the moment due to the safety restrictions, you will both instead complete _to my satisfaction_ an essay, the thesis of which I will assign at the end of this class." Harry held in a groan at this, he'd had essays assigned by his Dad before that were to be completed to his _Satisfaction_ - which he knew meant _perfect_ after many drafts and rewrites.

"Third, you will not be attempting the same potions as the rest of the class today. Harry, you will have ready for me by the end of this class a perfect _mindfulness draught._ Mr. Malfoy, a mild _warm hands elixer_." At this Harry and Draco both opened their mouths in protest - both potions were deceptively difficult to get correct. The slightest mistake in Harry's potion could make the drinker forget his own name for a few hours or more, while the slightest mistake in Draco's could lead to either frost or flames instead of the slight warming sensation that was called for. Both protests were cut off though before they could be voiced.

"And fourth," Severus growled, leaning closer to Harry. "You will be staying after this class to explain to me the reason for your your flagrant disregard for the rules of this school, the behaviour I expect from you and common sense in general." Turning then to Draco, he leaned in just as close and growled just as menacingly, "and you, Mr. Malfoy, will wait for me in the Slytherin common room this evening after dinner for the same discussion."

Glaring at both again for good measure, Severus finally stood straight. "Now, I suggest you get started on those potions. You'll be testing them yourselves once they're finished." They each shot a threatening look at the other before jumping to obey, rushing to the various stores cupboards they knew they needed for the supplies to make their assigned potions.


End file.
